I present to you: Chris and Sheva Redfield
by BlackeneseGirl88
Summary: BORING Jill has moved on in her life and its time for SEXY Chris to do the same. And who better than BEAUTIFUL Sheva to help him out with that and then some! A/N: only ChrisXSheva, there will be no ChrisXJill!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Resident Evil...duh! I'm a huge Creva fan and yeah R & R please...enjoy**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chris Redfield sat at his desk, rubbing his temples. Man did he hate desk duty. He'd much rather be on the field fighting the infected. For some reason fighting for his life made

him feel somewhat more alive. Thinking about it, as much as he disliked the humidity in Africa he'd much rather be there than where he currently sat at the moment, which was at the

BSAA North American branch in Los Angeles. A slight frown appeared on his face as he thought about Jill and her current predicament. She was under constant surveillance and

monitoring through out the day all day. His thoughts then drifted to his latest partner, Sheva Alomar. He wondered how she was doing, after they last parted back in Africa 2 years

ago, he'd heard nothing about her. He didn't know how she was doing or if she was even alive or not, which for some reason didn't sit too well with him. He cared about his partners

whether they were partners for 11 years or a week. A partner is a partner in his eyes. A series of slamming doors interrupted his thoughts. Through a window of his office he

watched a woman of average height wearing a dark pantsuit pick her way through the maze of cubicles with two security guards at her heels. Moments later, his office door flew

open and there stood his partner, Sheva Alomar.

* * *

"Sheva, what a pleasant surprise." He briefly smiled, standing up from his chair and extending his hand towards her. Ignoring the offered hand she walked right up to him and

jabbed an accusing finger into his shoulder looking up at him. "I don't appreciate being followed like a child Chris, so call them off" she said looking over her shoulder gesturing at the

two security guards standing at the now closed door. "Mr. Redfield, this crazy woman insisted that you know her and that it was of great importance that she see you immediately."

One of the guards had said pathetically. It was difficult for Chris not to laugh out loud or at least grin; this situation was hilarious to him. As if summoning Sheva with his thoughts,

she was now standing in front of him, jabbing repeatedly at his shoulder as the two puny guards watched on as if he needed their protection. He knew very well that she could hold

her own and that she was highly skilled and dangerous especially since she survived that incident in Africa. Catching her hand in his much larger one, he called out to the guards "If I

catch you disrespecting my partner again, I'll personally see to it that you'll be removed from this facility immediately! Now get out." Not needing to be told twice the puny guards fled

the office closing the door behind them.

* * *

Freeing her wrist from Chris and his iron grip, Sheva launched herself at him and he caught her. "Oh Chris it's so good to see you again, how are you?" she asked giving him a

kiss on his cheek. This time Chris did laugh, he set her down and rumpled her hair the same way an older brother would do to a younger sister. "I'm great Shev thanks, how are you?

You're still practicing what I taught you right?" he asked amused. Sheva hadn't changed in the last 2 years, she filled out more, maybe grew an inch but she hadn't mentally changed

at all. She was still silly and care free, at least this job hadn't taken that away from her! She did a pirouette in front of him, "Well Chris as you can see I'm exceptionally well and yes I

have been practicing thank you very much. You're probably wondering why I'm here and how I knew where to find you" she paused and waited, Chris motioned for her to continue.

"Well apparently my work in Africa is basically done, I've trained many new recruits and I guess the BSAA wanted me to move onto bigger and bolder things or maybe not" she pulled

out a flash drive from her pocket "I snuck into some top secret files and this next thing that they are trying to keep under wraps is about to really hit the fan. And I figured you might

want in on some of the action hence the reason why I'm here, oh and because I got transferred to the North American Branch," She finished without missing a beat, pulling out her

new ID card. Chris took the card and looked at it briefly before looking back at her seriously before. "Shev, this is definitely against the rules and we'd both be risking our careers" he

paused and a slight frown formed on her face "but I'm curious as to where this could take us and don't use the computers in this building they are all bugged. We'll meet at my place

later on and look at the files there, now get out of here before they send more useless security guards" he said chuckling. "Copy that" she said arching an eyebrow, pocketing the

flash drive and her ID card.

* * *

The rest of the day for Chris passed by without much incident. He would never admit this to anyone but he was elated that Sheva was still alive and here in the good ole U.S.A.

It meant that he could totally keep an eye on her, in a protective way. Oh who was he kidding, during the time chasing down Irving he begun to look at her differently. Not so much

in a protective way but something else, he didn't have much time to ponder on it while in Africa because he had been thinking of Jill. But now that she was safe and Wesker was

dead, he was finally able to close that chapter in his life, especially when she recently had made it blatantly clear that she had no romantic interest in him at all. Talk about a bucket

of ice water being thrown on him. When he asked who the lucky man was, she feigned ignorance and had eluded him ever since. After some time he'd stop inviting her for a drink or

out to dinner, and strictly called to see how she was doing after that whole mind control ordeal. Her wounds had healed, but she would have to live with the scars both physically

and mentally. The last time he called to see how she was doing, she had let it out that she was seeing Carlos Oliveira and had been seeing him even before they tracked Spencer.

She had obviously moved on with her life so now it was time for him to move on with his. How naïve of him to think that because they had been partners for over 10 years that it

automatically guaranteed that they would be together. His thoughts drifted back to Sheva and a smile appeared on his face. Though their time together had been brief, she made

him feel well he couldn't describe it, but whatever it was Sheva was the only one who made him feel it. He wondered absent mindedly if her au cafe skin had anything to do with

that. Thinking about the top secret files Sheva had hacked into was going to be major trouble, and he couldn't deny that he wanted in on that action. '_That action'_ he thought to

himself. Talk about double meaning, but who was he kidding he was a normal man and couldn't deny the fact that he found Sheva extremely attractive. But that's where he would

draw the line. Opening the door to his condo, Chris looked around and a sudden thought occurred to him, Sheva didn't have any contacts in the US, so she'd probably stay with him

till she got an apartment. And if that was the case he might as well tidy up a bit. Taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves Chris began straightening up his condo.

* * *

Sheva couldn't wait till the meeting was over. After she left Chris, she went to report to her new superiors. They were all boring to her, and it was quite difficult not to yawn out

of boredom during her briefing. She was happy when the meeting was finally dismissed, the next day she had to report to work would be the following Monday, giving her 6 full days

to find a place to live and settle in so to speak. At least this was Redfield's turf; he'd point her in the right direction as far as finding as place. Speaking of Redfield, what were those

instructions he gave her about how to get to his place? She hailed a taxi and was on her way to meet him.

Chris was just about done cleaning up his condo when he heard a knock at his door. He knew it was Sheva and truth be told he actually was really excited to see her. He

opened the door, "come on in" he said and she walked in, kicking off her shoes the minute he closed the door. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "Um yeah water

please" she replied. Chris went to the kitchen and retrieved 2 bottles of water; he grabbed his laptop and carried everything towards Sheva. She took both bottles of water from him

and he set up the laptop, she retrieved the flash drive and plugged it in. "it appears that after the Africa incident, Intel has some leads that there are still remnants of TriCell and

their B.O.W. experimentation. They need more evidence before they move in for sure." She paused. "That's bullshit, so basically they want to wait until it's almost too late? Not on my

watch," Chris had said with a slightly raised voice full of agitation. "Intel has a coordinate we could possibly check out, but they had to terminate the surveillance to avoid detection.

So I was thinking you and I could check this lead out and if it is a hoax at least we will know for sure either way. Monday is the first day that I have to report, they're giving me 6

days to settle in so to speak" Sheva finished, taking a sip from the bottle of water. "I'll take the 6 days off as part of my vacation time, and we'll check it out together. In the

meantime don't worry about finding a place, you can stay here, there's an extra bedroom and bathroom" he said also taking a sip of water. "By the way when is your stuff arriving?"

he asked not surprised that she knew where he stayed. The doorbell rang. "Now" she said smiling. Chris put the laptop down and got up to answer the door. A UPS guy with 5 huge

boxes on his cart extended a pad for Chris to sign on. Chris took the pad and signed it; the UPS guy unloaded the cart then left. Chris picked up a box and carried inside. Sheva put

down the bottle of water and began helping.

* * *

"Might as well put this stuff in the empty bedroom, eh partner?" Chris suggested. "Copy that" she said and they both began moving the boxes to the bedroom. 10 minutes

later the boxes were in the bedroom aligned perfectly against a wall. "Is pizza alright with you Shev?" Chris asked. "Never had it, but I'm willing to try it" she answered back

shrugging her shoulders. Chris exited the room and pulled out his phone and placed an order for pepperoni and jalapeno pizza, he rattled off his address and phone number and

hung up. "The pizza guy said they would be here within the hour." "Roger that" she replied back and pulled out a knife to open the boxes with its many layers of tape. Chris

retreated back towards the kitchen to get more water. He basically had an hour to kill and he wasn't going sit around and do nothing while Sheva was unpacking, so it was the least

he could do to help her unpack. "Need a hand?" he asked as he entered the room. "Perfect I thought you'd never ask" she smiled up at him. The doorbell had rang shortly after the

two began unpacking. Thinking it was the pizza guy already, Chris stood up and retrieved his wallet from his back pocket "I got it" he said, "no Chris I got it, it's the least I could do

since you're letting me stay here till I get my bearings" she answered reaching for her own wallet, "No Sheva really its okay" "I insist Chris" "never" "race ya" "you're on" the doorbell

rang again. They bolted towards the bedroom door and down the hall; Sheva sidestepped the coffee table, while Chris hopped over the couch. Sheva beat him to the door but

before she could unlock it, he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her to him, he took her wallet and held it over his head. Sheva instantly reached for the wallet not even

realizing that she was inadvertently pushing her breasts up against him. "You lose Shev and I win" he started chuckling, she started pouting at first but then ended up laughing with

him as well. Neither of them had realized that he still had an arm around her waist and that her breasts were still against his chest, they also didn't realize that the lock had turned

and in the doorway now stood Jill.

* * *

Jill stood there all bug eyed looking at Chris and Sheva. She hadn't seen him like this since they were both in their mid 20's. Maybe Sheva was just what Chris needed. She

cleared her throat and they both immediately froze. Chris released Sheva was the first to come to, "Jill? What are you doing here?" He asked totally surprised, putting Sheva's wallet

on the coffee table. When he turned around to face Jill he noticed the ring on her left hand immediately. "Chris I'm leaving, I'm moving on with my life, you know have kids get

married, white picket fence the American Dream," she held up her hand "Carlos proposed to me, and I accepted, he wants us both to retire from this type of life style and I couldn't

agree with him more". "Really Jill?" was all Chris could say, narrowing his eyes. Sheva just stood there frozen and wide eyed. She knew who Jill Valentine was and how much she

meant to Chris and she yet was just standing here crushing his heart.

Talk about an awkward situation, Sheva was totally the outsider looking in and this was embarrassing for her, even though it had nothing to do with her. She spoke up "Um

Chris I'm going to explore the city and leave you two alone" she then looked at Jill, "Jill it was nice seeing you again, you're looking well and congratulations on the engagement."

Sheva moved to get her wallet, but Chris stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sheva you don't have to do that because Jill was just getting ready to leave, isn't that

right Jill Valentine soon to be Jill Oliveira?" he asked sarcastically, shooting daggers with his eyes at Jill. He basically spat the words out full of disgust, he couldn't help it, he spent 11

years of his life loving her and for her to come to his place and basically throw everything away that they had established and built together had hurt him deeply. Then for her to

basically throw in his face that she was tired of waiting for him to get down on one knee, almost made him laugh out loud. Almost. "Chris don't do this we've been through too much

for you to be like this now" Jill pleaded, she was now getting teary eyed. "Don't do what Jill? Pretend not to give a damn about you, even though I spent the last 11 years loving you.

You've obviously moved on with your life and its time for me to do the same," again his words laced with disgust and sorrow. Sheva had forgotten about the hand on her shoulder

which was now getting warmer. Was it just her or was it getting tighter as she tried to free herself from his grip? "Chris please" Jill was now in tears. "Get out Jill now!" he almost

shouted. Chris used his free hand and dug in his pocket, taking the key to her place off his key ring it and handing it out to her. Jill didn't say anything else as this was truly it, she

took Chris's key off her key ring and they exchanged keys. She looked at him one last time before she turned around quickly, colliding into the pizza delivery boy. The door hadn't

been closed and no one knew how long he stood there, he probably saw the whole thing. Chris and Sheva watched Jill leave in silence. "Pizza time pizza delivery for Chris and Sheva

Redfield" the boy said. Sheva looked at him sharply, and Chris cleared his throat "yes that's us" he said to the boy looking at Sheva. The hand was still on her shoulder. He fetched a

$20 from his pocket handed it to the boy and took the pizza. "Thanks man" the boy said, "keep the change", the boy left and Chris shut the door with his foot.

**A/N: Okay, this sets up the begging of Creva and the destruction of the disgusting Chrill! what happens now? oohhhh...ideas perhaps? 0.o**

**R & R. please, thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's chapter 2 Sheva shows Chris something new! enjoy...  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Resident Evil, duh!  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Chris _and_ Sheva Redfield? Real charming Chris, real charming." Sheva said with a raised eyebrow. All Chris could do was shrug, he didn't see what the big deal was, he set the pizza

on the table;Sheva walked over to him and touched his shoulder in a comforting gesture. She didn't say anything and was taken by surprise when he suddenly turned around. He

captured her hand on his shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks" he whispered. Sheva could feel that Chris was hurting; maybe an outing would be what he needed. "Hey why

don't we both go explore the city?" she asked, when he didn't answer immediately, she thought that he was going to shoot down her offer and was surprised when he answered

back. "You sure know how to save me don't you partner? Lets change into something more suitable for the weather, we'll take the pizza to go and I can show you some places."

* * *

The night air was brisk and cool. It felt good to be outside. "Wow this is good, a little spicy but good thanks" she took another bite and Chris enjoyed a brief feeling of delight

watching her practically scarf down the pizza. He meant what he said to her about saving him, and he hoped she knew that. They continued walking around and Chris serving as a

guide pointing to things that stood out to him or answering questions from the ever-curious Sheva. They walked past a local pub to a small park and sat down on the bench. The pub

had a live band playing and they both could hear the music from where they sat. She turned to face him breaking the silence, "I'm sorry Chris, you didn't deserve that." _'Man, that _

_sounds like a bad line used in an old movie'_ she thought to herself. "I'm fine Shev thanks; we should probably head back and get some sleep. Tomorrow at 0400 hours we head out,"

he said looking out towards the distance at nothing in particular. Sheva could still hear the music and she knew that Chris did as well. She stood up, taking off her jacket and turned

to face him, "I want to show you something" A crooked grin appeared on Chris's face, yep maybe Sheva was exactly what he needed in his chaotic life. She always managed a way

to pull him out of the darkness, no matter how grim the situation was. Like tonight for example, had Sheva had not been there, he would probably sat around moping and feeling

sorry for his self. "You know Shev I'm supposed to be the one showing you something, this is my home turf." Chris said looking up at her, intrigued as to what she was about to

show him. She got into a stance which suggested she was about to break dance. He half expected her to start spinning on her head. Instead she started swaying her body back and

forth and Chris instantly picked up on what she was doing. On a mission in South America a few years back he noticed the locals engaging in some type of dance that piqued his

curiosity. Sheva was definitely engaging in the martial art of Capoeira. Chris was very impressed to say the least especially when she had did elaborate back flip, twisting in midair,

landing gracefully as if it was nothing. Sheva was definitely using up all the space available to her, she had demonstrated high kicks, low sweep moves and more decorative

acrobats. And Chris to say the least was definitely enjoying the show she was putting on for him. He was glad he had decided to wear baggy sweats because watching her this way

had definitely put him in a state of arousal. The agent in him was appreciating her skills in the martial arts and the man in him was appreciating the woman before him throwing her

body around exotically. When did she learn to do Capoeira? Hell when did she have time for Capoeira?

* * *

Sheva finished up as the music was dying down, and Chris thought that his face was going to split into two, if he grinned even bigger. Sheva was exactly what he needed in his life

without even knowing it. She walked over towards him reaching for her jacket. "Wow Shev when did you learn Capoeira?" he asked. "Shortly after our mission in Africa I got

transferred to the South American Branch in Brazil and that's where I've been for the last 2 years and I guess I just picked up on it. It was easy for me since I have gymnastics under

my belt as well" she said with a shrug of the shoulders. No wonder why he didn't hear about her or her whereabouts, she was in a new system all together. "Why did you get

transferred there?" he asked now totally interested. "I requested it, being in Africa after that whole Kijuju incident hurt too much, and I didn't want to leave the BSAA so transferring

branches was just the thing I needed." Chris knew that her picking up and leaving was no big deal because she didn't have family, but what about the Delta Team Captain Josh

Stone? He could have sworn that there was something going on between them. Hell he didn't know if something was currently going on between. He'd have to ask her about that at

some point. "Josh stayed behind in Africa to help rebuild and clean up, and he was the one who encouraged me to go. He said he couldn't stand to see a little sister of his in a funk

and that I should chase my dreams" Sheva had said as if she had been reading his mind. Chris blinked once, twice, maybe Sheva did have mind reading powers. He stood up as well

"I'm glad you're here now Shev" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. Chris had seriously meant that, he also found himself wanting to protect her, even though he knew she

could definitely take care of herself. "Ready to head back now?" he asked, she grinned at him "yep."

* * *

The walk back to Chris's condo left Chris more fascinated with Sheva than ever. She was totally showing off and Chris couldn't help but smile at her little antics. She had done a

frontal aerial over a small trashcan like it was nothing, followed by a backhand spring. With all this energy she was showing, Chris had a feeling that she would be dynamite in bed.

_'Whoa there'_ he mentally shook his head. Now was not the time to have an out of control libido. Anymore thoughts like that and he was liable to be kicked out of his own condo!

When Sheva noticed that Chris had stopped walking, a frown appeared oh her face when she looked back at him. For a second she could have sworn that he looked the same way

he did when he and Jill exchanged keys. Blank, hollow. She called out to him and he didn't respond. Chris heard his name being called, and was sure that wasn't the first time she

said it. If he wasn't trying to get rid of his lustrous thoughts, he would have acknowledged her. Sheva walked right up to him, and stood in front of him. She started waiving her hand

back and forth in front of his face. "Sheva to Chris, come in, over". Still no response from him, not even a damn grin. When she grabbed his hand out of concern, his mind went

instantly blank again. So much for trying to get of his lustrous thoughts. "Man I'm horny again aren't you Chris?" he heard her say. "Huh?" was all he could say; surely he couldn't

have heard her right. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "I said I'm hungry again aren't you?" Chris blinked rapidly, and he didn't attempt to retract his hand he may

have been incoherent at the moment but he wasn't stupid. He found it interesting because they were both very touchy feely with one another naturally. "Yeah I'm starving," he said

answering her question. Of course he was hungry but in a different way, and he knew that she obviously was talking about food. And she obviously trusted him, so he wasn't about

to do something stupid to jeopardize that trust. Chris nearly tripped over his own two feet when he heard her ask "Should I stroke it for you?" "WHAT!" okay clearly his ears were

broken he decided. Sheva looked at him as if he'd grown an extra limb. "I asked if you like beef stroganoff." Chris thought about it for a second. "Yeah, Claire makes a mean

stroganoff" he said answering her question.

* * *

Chris was abruptly woken up by what sounded like muffled cries. He looked at his clock, 1 o'clock am. He thought he was dreaming, but the sobs continued. He kicked the blankets

away and got out of bed, not even bothering to put on a robe, even though it was pretty chilly. As he walked down the hall the sobs got louder and louder, he stopped in front of the

bedroom. He knocked on the door, silence greeted him and he knocked again still nothing. He didn't want to intrude on her privacy and would have walked away had she not been

crying, but the curious side of him kept him rooted where he stood. He turned the knob and opened the door, and what greeted him made him do a double take. Sheva was sitting in

an upright position clutching the blanket tightly and tears streaming down her face. She looked so scared and defenseless. Chris took 3 large strides towards the bed, kneeling down

at the side. "Hey it's okay" he said gently putting a lock of hair behind her ear. She flinched at the contact, then for a split second she didn't move, she looked like she had just seen

a ghost. Terrified. Lost in his own thoughts as to what could have caused her to act this way, Chris was totally taken by surprise when she, without any warning launched herself at

him. Chris lost his balance and landed on his back with a thud, Sheva was on top of him hugging him tightly as if her life depended on it.

* * *

_Sheva had been lead into a building by the other guerillas she had lived with. They had told her that they would be briefing about the next mission she was to partake on. She has been _

_excited because __maybe this time she wouldn't have to go to a village and steal food for them, she'd actually be apart of the big stuff. She had been told to strip down to her underwear so that _

_they could put a wire on __her, and trusting them completely she stripped down. The head of the guerilla organization stood up and began walking towards her. He started caressing her cheek _

_then roughly started to grasp at her __breasts. "Stop what are you doing?" she asked confused, pushing his hands away. He slapped her hard across the face and started yelling at her. He then _

_began loosening the belt on his pants and __pushed her roughly on the dirty floor. It then became apparent to Sheva that he wasn't going to put a wire on her, but that he was going to rape _

_her and probably kill her after he was finished with her __because she knew too much. _

_The only guard present in the room had a sudden change of heart. His own sister had been raped and was never the same afterwards. After some time she ended up killing herself because of _

_it. He __knew that if he didn't do something this young girl was doomed forever. He raised his firearm and fired at the man who was leaning over the struggling girl on the floor, instantly killing _

_him. The girl had __screamed and blood was everywhere. The guard knew that there was only a small amount of time before the other guards came rushing in. He helped the girl to her feet _

_picking her up. He told her to __run as fast as she could and to never return. The other guards came busting through the door and saw their leader lying in a pool of blood. The man, who held _

_her, threw her out the window, shattering __the glass. Sheva landed hard on the ground outside, she looked up in time and saw the man who had saved her just blow his own head off. _

_Bloodied, bruised and terrified she got up and ran._

* * *

Chris had no idea how long they had been on the floor and frankly he didn't care. Her grip on him had eased up some and her steady breathing told him without words that she had

fallen asleep again, and on top of him of all places. Great! Earlier in the night he had been successful in clearing his mind from any tempting thoughts and now with her on top of him

like this, those thoughts came crashing back with a vengeance. The pajama shorts she wore left her toned legs bare, giving him his first real feel of her soft skin. The shirt she wore

had ridden up and her bare stomach was now against his. She was tempting him with out even realizing it. Again clearing his mind of the thoughts which had his blood heated, he

slowly sat up and would have pried her from his body, but her grip on him had tightened again. It was obvious that she didn't want him to leave her, and it made him feel wanted

and needed. He also sensed that Sheva wanted to be in his arms. So how could he deny her this simple request? She had been there for him from day one, sticking by his side,

disobeying orders, even risking her life to save his. That right there had touched him deeply. Maybe had he not been so focused on Jill, the woman who didn't reciprocate his feelings

he might have noticed from day one that Sheva was the real deal, hell that she is the real deal. If he didn't wake up and smell the coffee he'd run the risk of losing her for good. And

hell would freeze over before that happened.

* * *

Taking great care not to cause any discomfort for her, he shifted her body and stood up. He turned around and deposited her back in bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He

didn't want to leave her but he wasn't interested in catching pneumonia either. On the way to his bedroom he flicked on the switch to the coffee machine and began making coffee.

He retreated back to his room and threw on a robe. He took out a mug that had the BSAA emblem on it and silently chuckled. Man, his job was his life. That was probably why he had

bad luck with women. Sure he had had flings here and there but nothing serious ever arouse from the one-night stands. His thoughts landed on Sheva again, she wasn't like any of

the women in his past. And it was time for him to act accordingly, which he fully intended to do. With his mind made up he walked back to her room and took a seat in the lounge

chair by the window sipping his coffee. There was no way he'd be able to sleep anymore this night. He looked at the clock 1:45a.m. He looked at Sheva once more and noticed she

had shifted in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent just then, and she also had a small smile on her face. Maybe she was having a good dream instead of a nightmare she

had 45 minutes earlier.

* * *

The dream which actually wasn't a dream but a suppressed memory had paled and Sheva found herself in the strong arms of her partner, Chris Redfield. She didn't remember how

they ended up on the floor but she knew that she didn't want him to leave her. She felt so safe and protected in his arms that she ended up falling asleep again. When she woke up

again she was in bed, she looked over at the clock it was 2:45am, and she also noticed Chris sitting in a chair by the window. The events of the past hour came rushing back to her

and she felt embarrassed. He was her partner, not a boyfriend or a lover; she had no right to accept any comfort from him, for it was highly inappropriate. Then again, since day one

with Chris she knew she had started caring about him more than a quote on quote partner should care which was inappropriate. She must have made some kind of sound because

Chris was now looking directly at her. She watched him stand up and approach her. "Chris I, um" she was at a loss for words. He rumpled her hair and kissed her forehead. "Better

now?" he asked. She was elated that he had stayed with her, so in all honesty she did feel better. "Yeah, thank you" she answered back. "Good, we head out in within the hour" he

said leaving her and exiting the room.

* * *

On the way to the airport, Sheva stole glances at Chris's profile. She watched the way he handled the steering wheel and the way he gripped the stick shift to shift the gears. "What

are you looking at Shev?" he suddenly asked. Feeling embarrassed, because she had been caught, there wasn't any time to make something up, so she answered him truthfully. "I

was just admiring your hands." "My hands?" he asked confused. "Yeah your hands." She thought about their time in Kijuju and discovered that his greatest strength was his

gentleness. She thought about the way he'd casually touch her shoulder, or help her up a ledge somewhere. She even thought about the time, she'd let go of the beam in the

fighter jet while fighting Wesker. Chris had grabbed her arm saving her, risking his life to save hers. She remembered looking into his eyes and without words he told her that he

wasn't going to let her go. "They're just hands Shev" Chris said snapping her back to the present. Before she could say anything back they had already arrived at LAX airport. "oh

wow, we're here already this is crazy" she noted. "No not crazy, why do you think were left at 4am, traffic down here is insane."

* * *

After parking the car and getting their bags checked in, they stood at the security station. Sheva walked though the metal detector first and it went off and the guard got up and

started searching her roughly. Sheva slapped his hands away, "excuse me?" she said through gritted teeth, this was ridiculous. "Don't play stupid, the metal detector went off so we

search, you don't like it tough," the guard said in a nasty tone. The guard found nothing, but it left Chris agitated. He didn't like the way the guard was looking at Sheva or his means

of searching her and his tone of voice. "That's enough, clearly the lady has nothing on her" he said in the most authoritative voice he could muster without showing his annoyance.

"I'm just doing my job" the guard said indifferent. Chris hated showing his BSAA badge, but in situations like this it was necessary. The minute the guard saw the badge, he backed

away. "By all means, please proceed" he turned to Sheva "my apologies ma' am" he turned back to Chris "your terminal is to the left and again my apologies". Sheva walked on

without another word. She was humiliated she didn't know how to respond or feel, she also realized that had Chris not been there she would have been taken to an interrogation

room for who knows how long. When she noticed Chris wasn't behind her she turned around to see Chris standing toe to toe with the guard. "If you think that your little fake ass

apology is going to make me forget the disrespect and unnecessary hostility towards my woman, you have another thing coming. And don't you dare tell me it was a

misunderstanding because then I'm really going to get angry-" he broke off his tirade when he felt Sheva start to tug at his arm. "Chris its okay, he's not worth it". He put the said

arm around her shoulders and left the security station without another word. Sheva had heard what Chris said about her being his woman. Her spirits soared at the thought of being

his woman; maybe someday that fantasy would turn into reality. For now she played along with it, besides it got the rude security guard basically groveling at their feet so yeah she

enjoyed it. They walked to their terminal with his arm still around her shoulder and neither seemed to notice or mind.

**A/N: adventure time coming up, maybe they might get a break or a vacation.**

**R & R please, thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter starts off with a BANG! Literally...ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Resident Evil or its characters duh!**

**CHAPTER 3**

In a remote area off the coast of Ireland sat Chris and Sheva in a small café. He watched her cut into the Limerick Ham. They were just about ready to meet up their contact at the

destination coordinate. The contact had suggested that they meet up at this particular café since it wasn't a popular tourist attraction. Sheva took a bite from the ham "What?" she

asked Chris. "Its nothing, I was thinking I can't wait-" he was cut off as he heard a woman scream and the sound of a window breaking. He turned around and saw a grenade lying

not too far from where they sat. "Sheva run!" Chris said taking her arm and pulling her up out of the seat. They sprinted towards the opposite direction of the grenade, Chris

shattering a window at the far end of the café as he dived through it, Sheva following suit. They managed to get behind a lone truck as the café exploded moments later, debris and

glass flying everywhere. As the dust and smoke started clearing up, Sheva spotted a suspicious looking person retreating. "Chris" she said pointing towards the direction of the

figure. "Roger" was all he said. They started following the fleeing stranger. They had caught up with the man and had him cornered, "stop right there" Sheva commanded. The man

practically ignored her and Chris roughly grabbed the man by his shoulders, slamming him into a nearby brick wall. "What the fuck?" he asked through gritted teeth. "You the two

agents right? I am Jack Conor, your contact" the man said coughing. Chris dropped him and took a step back. "Its not safe here, the eyes and ears are everywhere, follow me" Jack

had said. Chris and Sheva had exchanged looks but followed none the less.

* * *

Jack had led them to what looked like a plain old abandoned shack on the outskirts of the small town. They walked inside and Chris had started demanding answers. Jack had

confessed that he was the one who tossed the grenade into the cafe but that was only to get their attention. Great their contact was a fucking hallucinating schizophrenic who liked

to throw grenades into places as a way of getting attention! Chris overcame the urge to punch this guy's face in! Instead he just took to watching the man closely. Jack also had told

them that he was a doctor and when Tricell had contacted him he thought he was going to help the sick so he gladly went along. "What exactly were they doing?" Sheva spoke up.

"Once I saw the disgusting experiments they were carrying out, I knew I couldn't be apart of it and that someone had to stop them. I started leaking out information slowly and"

"and I was the one who hacked into that leaked information" Sheva finished for him. Jack looked at Sheva up and down skepticism clearly written on his face. "Well I don't know

what you two hope to accomplish" his eyes were flickering back and forth at Chris and Sheva "but here; I've gathered weapons and gear for you as requested and schematics of the

facility and surrounding areas. Just take it all and leave I don't want anymore dirty blood on my hands." Jack grabbed his coat throwing it on; he took one last look at Chris and

Sheva before he fled from the shack.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Sheva turned to Chris. "I don't know, it could be a trap for all we know but we have to check it out either way." "You're right, let's get going." Sheva

strapped a lone M29F handgun to her thigh and a knife on her belt. She looked at Chris who was already geared up; man he looked so hot and dangerous at the same time. She

shook her head; this was certainly not the time to get all weak at the knees! She watched him load the Lightning Hawk Desert Eagle and almost lost it. Sure she saw lots of men

loading weapons before but none of them had gotten this reaction from her. She knew then that she was attracted Chris Redfield and had been for the last two years since their

previous mission. She also knew that it was time to stop denying that fact. "Ready?" Chris asked. She turned to him putting her game face on "roger".

* * *

They found their way to the facility and started investigating. Sheva spotted a lone window; this was probably going to be their way in, since the doors were locked from the inside.

Go figure right. Chris gave her a boost and she was in. "Chris, do you copy?" Sheva's voice came in through his ear piece. "Loud and clear Shev" he answered. "The door seems to

be jammed from the inside, I'm going to try jimmying the locking mechanism and if that doesn't work I'll just shoot it" "No Shev don't do that, we don't want to alert anyone to our

presence" "okay no shooting got it over and out" "hey Shev?" "Yeah Chris" "be careful okay" "okay Chris I'll be careful" "hey Shev?" "Yeah Chris" "I think you're really beautiful" she

started blushing even though he obviously couldn't see that "you're quite the stud yourself you know."

* * *

It seemed like an eternity that Chris had been waiting. He raked a hand through his hair and began pacing back and forth. What if something had happened to her? What if she

twisted her ankle? What if she was ambushed or had got attacked by B.O.W.'s? Of course Sheva was more than capable of defending herself, but this was taking way too long and

he started fearing the worse. He couldn't lose her; he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. _'Get a grip Redfield, she can take care of herself'._ He told his

self trying to calm down. One more minute and he was going in, guns blazing in all to hell with not blowing their cover. Sheva could be in danger for all he knew. He heard the door

creek open and he whipped around so fast he almost made himself dizzy. Sheva stood there holding a crowbar with a smile on her face. He'd never been so relieved or excited to

see anyone in his life. His brain didn't even register that his feet had carried him to her in lightning speed. Next thing he knew his hands were on her waist lifting her in the air, he

spun her around twice then set her down. He then started checking her, half-expecting half-dreading to find stab wounds or bullet holes "Chris what is the-" she was cut as she felt

his hand under her chin. Chris had tilted up her chin and gazed seriously into her hazel eyes, the same ones returning his serious gaze. He didn't say anything and she didn't protest

when he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

The kiss had been light and simple, it wasn't demanding or desperate. Somewhere in the midst of things, their relationship had changed. The small action of a simple kiss held so

much meaning and emotion for both of them. Chris had no doubts that Sheva cared about him and Sheva had no doubt that Chris cared about her. So now what? He took a step

back and deep blue met bright hazel. "You okay?" he asked her. Was she okay? Hell no she wasn't okay, the one and only Chris Redfield had just kissed her! How could she be

okay? _'Breathe Sheva breathe'_ her mind screamed at her. "Yeah I'm fine" she lied. On the outside she kept her features cool and collected but on the inside she was a complete mess.

Chris took her hand giving it a squeeze "lets go" he winked at her, she smiled back at him "lead the way."

**A/N: Total Cliff hanger right? Will our hero and his lady actually find something or was it a wild goose chase after all? Yes i know this chapter was short but the next chapter will be longer , pinkie swear :-)!R & R please thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sheva gets hurt and things heat up between our hero and his lady!**

**R & R enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chris looked at the entrance of the facility then looked at Sheva's handiwork with the crowbar on the door. She had practically yanked the door right off its hinges.

"Really Shev?" he asked with a smirk. "What? You said no guns" she said punching him playfully on the arm. He made a face as if he was really hurt. "Aww does the

baby want me to kiss his boo boo?" she asked as if she was talking to a baby. Chris thought about it for a second, of course he wanted more than kisses but that

would come later. "Cute Shev, real cute", scurrying feet had caught his attention. Sheva heard it too and it was time for business no more flirting at least for now. The

duo began their investigation of the facility. Immediately they took note that TriCell logos were everywhere. The interior of the facility was nothing to marvel at. It was

poorly constructed and decaying from the inside out. Some of the walls had claw marks and dried crusted blood smeared all over it. There appeared to have been a

struggle. Bullet casings and shells littered the floor. They came upon a room with a few hospital beds in it which had seen better days. Again more blood splatter and

shell casings. Medical tools had been strewn about. Chris looked over his shoulder "Shev are you getting all of this?" "Yeah, I don't think HQ is going to be happy about

this but oh well" she said picking up another shell casing with the tweezers and putting it in a bag. "With all this evidence littered everywhere, HQ will have to make its

move" she finished gathering samples from this room and taking pictures and they both exited the room.

* * *

The next room they came upon had looked like a torture chamber of some sort. Chris looked up and saw chains with shackles attached to them hanging from the

ceiling he also noted more blood. Sheva noted some kind of cranking device probably used to crush things. "Oh my God" she said putting a hand up to her chest at the

sight of the human remains badly decayed and infested with maggots and other insects. It was obvious that the person was subjected to horrifying experiments and

cruel treatments. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. It was only Chris and she felt kind of silly jumping at the contact. Of course it was Chris who else would

it be. "Lets wrap this up and get the hell out of here, I think we've seen enough" "you're right, I'm just going to take a few more pictures. This place is giving me the

chills."Sheva finished collecting samples and taking pictures.

* * *

Making their way back to where they entered the facility, Sheva tripped over a well hidden latch and slammed into Chris. "Ouch that seriously felt like slamming into a

brick wall" she said trying to laugh it off. "Shev are you okay?" he asked concern written all over his face, reaching out to steady her "I'm fine" she said rubbing her

ankle "but what the hell did I trip on?" she turned around and indeed there was a latch that probably would lead them to some underground chamber. "Where's my

handy dandy crowbar?" she asked with an arched eyebrow looking around. "I'm on it" Chris left her but returned a moment later with the crowbar. He knelt down

pried open the opening to the underground chamber. Chris was the first to jump down and scoped out the area. "Its clear" his voice came through on the earpiece.

"Roger" Sheva took her time climbing down into the chamber, her ankle was still bothering her but she wasn't going to let a hurt ankle put everything on hold.

It was obvious that the chamber hadn't been used in ages. Surprisingly blood and shell casings weren't adorning the floor like the other areas of the facility did. It

looked like it had been used as an office at one point in time. Papers had been strewn about as if someone was in a hurry to leave or something. Chris had come

across a few tapes which looked like they were used to record something _'bingo'_ he thought. "Hey Shev, bag these we're taking them" he said on the ear piece "I'll be

right there, I think I've found a journal or something, pages are definitely missing, but I think we should take this as well" "copy that over and out". Sheva appeared

moments later and bagged up the tapes. The two left the chamber and the facility all together relieved that they didn't have to use their weapons. "Hey Shev, how's

the ankle?" he asked noticing her slight limp. "Its fine" she answered a little too quickly. "Is that right? Since when does Sheva Alomar walk with a limp?" "Okay Chris

you got me, I think I may have sprained it a little but I'll live". Chris extended his hand out and Sheva took hold of it "lets go home" he said. She liked the way he

casually included her, but she couldn't stay with Chris forever she'd have to get her own apartment. There was no way she'd take advantage of his hospitality.

* * *

After a grueling 11 hour plane ride Chris and Sheva were back in Los Angeles. Chris had noticed how weary Sheva looked so he took all their bags and findings and

they walked to his car. Well Chris walked and Sheva hop walked, she didn't want to put to much pressure on her ankle. After loading up his car they were on their way

back to his condo. Chris parked the car and reached over to wake her up. She barely opened her eyes "Chris? Where are we? What time is it? "We're home now

sleepy head, and its 1am Friday morning." "Okay I'll get the stuff" she said yawning and rubbing her eyes, "don't worry about that I got it, how's your ankle?" "It's

swollen but that's okay ice should stop the swelling". He opened the door and got out and came around to her side opening the door and removing her seat belt. "I

hope you don't mind me getting all Tarzan on you, but I'm not letting you walk on that ankle anymore." He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. Tarzan

indeed right? "Chris! Put me down this is ridiculous I can walk on my own!" she said wiggling. "Not a chance now be quiet you'll wake the neighbors" he said in a

playful manor. She stopped wiggling about "fine you win" she said defeated and tired.

* * *

Chris opened the door to his condo and sighed in relief. Everything had gone smoothly with the exception of Sheva hurting her ankle. He felt bad about that, but it

totally meant he could lavish her with attention and show her how much she meant to him. Well that was if she allowed him to. Then again to hell with that, the

bottom line was that Sheva was hurt and he going to take care of her period. She could fight him all she wanted to, but he wasn't going anywhere! He placed her on

the couch and she sat looking up at him with her arms folded across her chest fuming at him. Chris snaked a finger under her chin, tilting it up and gave her a quick kiss

"stay put I'll be right back" he released her chin and she started looking at the ground trying to hide her blush. He started chuckling as he walked towards the door.

Who wouldhave thought Sheva was shy. He thought it was really cute that she was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. He took one last look at her before

reaching the door, "I mean it Shev don't move" he said pointing a finger at her "Chris you don't have to do this for me, I'll be fine" she fired back, "can it" he opened

the door and left. The minute the door closed Sheva got up and winced in pain, maybe Chris was right in that she should stay off of her ankle. She really wanted a

shower and she wasn't about to wait for him to put her in the shower either. Although a shower with Chris could be worth her time though. She smiled at the thought

and began hop walking towards the spare bathroom grabbing up one of Chris's shirt lying around.

* * *

Chris returned carrying all the stuff from his car. He set everything down and took note that not only was the shower running but that Sheva didn't stay put either. He

had to give her credit for her feistiness; she was just a stubborn as him. No wonder he was crazy about her. He thought about the two kisses they shared. If the

feelings wasn't mutual she would have rejected his advances right? But the fact that she didn't was the indication that it was okay to move forward. Well what the hell

was forward? Maybe taking her out on a date, a real date? Candle light dinner and a movie? He shook his head; those ideas were cheesy even to him. Sheva was a

firecracker of energy and he knew that she'd be bored with the traditional movie and dinner idea. Hell it made him bored even thinking about it. An idea came to him,

she was an acrobat and Circ De Sole show was in town. So yep he'd take her to see the show, he'd make sure they got the best seats too. Money was not an issue,

and he'd make sure Sheva had a good time. Speaking of Sheva he heard her turn the water off, and it was now his turn to shower. Although taking a shower with her

would have been much appreciated indeed. He began walking towards his room peeling off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper.

* * *

Sheva had woken up feeling well rested. She stretched and looked over at the clock. It was now 11:45 Friday morning. She kicked the blankets off and looked at her

ankle. It was back to normal, all she needed was a hot shower and a good nights rest. She thanked her parents for blessing her with fast healing genes. She exited

the room and made her way to the living room, Chris was sitting on the couch watching sports center on ESPN. All their findings from the facility in Ireland sat on the

coffee table. She put her hand oh his bare shoulder giving him a kiss on his cheek and he turned and looked up towards her. "hi beautiful" he said grinning. Sheva only

wore one of his shirts which was way too big for her but he thought she looked mighty damn sexy in it. Hell he'd give her all his shirts to wear as sleepwear if she

wanted them! Chris only wore pajama pants and nothing else. God help her he was shirtless and he was built like Hercules, Sheva to say the least was definitely

appreciating the view. The attraction was definitely there and it was on both sides. "hey handsome" "Shev why are you on that ankle?" he asked in a serious tone

"because Chris, my ankle is fine" she lifted her leg to show him "see its fine" she wriggled it around. Chris got a small glimpse of her panties and that caused his brain

to short circuit a little. Sheva looked at Chris and she noticed he had a little predatory look in his eyes. She playfully started to jog away from him and of course he

began following. The chase was definitely on. It didn't take him very long to catch up to her, he had tackled her and the two went sprawling, rolling around on the floor

in a tangle of arms and legs. He began placing butterfly kisses all over her, on her nose, forehead, ears, her neck and finally her lips. She was wiggling beneath him

and giggling the whole time. Sheva's laughter was like a sweet melody to his ears. He wondered what kind of ballad she'd play for him as he made love to her. _'Let's _

_not get too ahead of ourselves Redfield'_. He felt himself hardening at the thought. He was sure Sheva felt the telltale sign, but she didn't give any inclination about it

bothering her. Maybe she wanted him too, just as badly as he wanted her. He leant in capturing her lips with his own. He gingerly coaxed her lips open and the

moment their tongues touched was electrifying. The young woman beneath him was actually kissing him back, passionately. She ran her fingers though his hair and

wrapped her legs around him him. Okay his erection was definitely pressing up against her. Sheva had started moving her hips beneath him and he began undulating

his body against her, all he had to do was move her panties to the side and "brrrring brrrrring" the damn phone started ringing. He pulled back some and looked down

at her, her lips were kiss swollen and her eyes were clouded with desire, she looked so hot to him just them. The phone stopped ringing just then. He leant back in

taking her soft lips again. He couldn't get enough of her. The phone started ringing again "shit" he started looking around for the phone "maybe you should get that"

she had told him.

* * *

Reluctantly Chris got up helped her to her feet as well. He snatched up his cell phone not even bothering to see who it was. "Redfield" he said almost angrily "gee big

brother, the least you do is sound happy" how the hell could he be happy right now? "Wats up Claire?" Sheva was looking at him as if she was a cat who just spotted

the last tasty rodent. And apparently that rodent was him. "You sound pre occupied" No shit Sherlock he wanted to say "well yeah I kinda am" "Leon and I are having

a BBQ; we want you to come and don't forget to bring your swim trunks this time." Claire heard her brother speaking away from the phone and the sound of a woman

giggling could be heard as well. "Stop it Shev" she heard him say, "Not until you make me" the woman said then more giggling followed, "that's it", some shuffling

could be heard "Chris put me down!" the woman screeched "Not a chance" he said chuckling. Claire spoke up "Christopher Redfield, my house at 2pm today!" he didn't

reply "Chris did you hear me? Hello?" she asked again. "got it Claire BBQ 2pm sharp. Sheva! Bye Claire gotta go" he disconnected. Claire looked at the phone, Chris

just hung up on her and did he say Sheva as in the Sheva Alomar? The woman partnered with her brother back in Africa two years prior? Just what the hell was going

on?

**A/N: Done! aren't these two cute together?** **More cuteness on the way and i guess i'll have to bring them back to work eventually...**

**anyway R & R please thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chris and Sheva have fun in the pool and feelings are revealed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own RESIDENT EVIL or its CHARACTERS... Capcom does**

**ENJOY!**

1:59pm Friday afternoon, Chris and Sheva were at Claire and Leon's doorstep. Sheva pressed the door bell. A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door. "Redfield"

he said with a disgusted look on his face "Kennedy" was all Chris said with the same look on his face. It was obvious they didn't like each other but were cordial towards each other

for Claire's sake. Chris extended his hand and the man took it, shaking it with unnecessary roughness. Well two could play at that game. Chris squeezed Leon's hand with just as

much roughness. They continued to stare each other down. "Chris is that you? Give me a hand in here will you" Claire called out from the kitchen. Leon dropped the hand and Chris

walked past him towards the kitchen. Leon's attention was now on Sheva. Sheva cautiously extended her hand out "Sheva Alomar, um you aren't going to crush my hand or pull my

arm out of my socket are you?" she asked nervously. Leon took her hand "Leon S. Kennedy, it's a pleasure to meet you and no I'm not, welcome" he said beckoning her forward. She

stepped through the threshold and Leon closed the door, releasing her hand. "Hey Shev come meet my sister" Chris had called out. Leon began walking towards the kitchen, and

Sheva followed. When Sheva and Claire came face to face, Claire started grinning from ear to ear "Claire Redfield nice to finally meet you" "Sheva Alomar" the women then shook

hands. "Thank you for keeping my brother safe" Claire began, "oh no its not like that at all he kept me safe" " Well at any rate I'm so happy you didn't leave him, I know he's a

handful at times and I'm just glad you stuck it out with him. I now can see why my brother adores you, look at you, you're gorgeous, brave and loyal!" Wow that was one hell of a

introduction, Sheva thought to herself. Claire was definitely a Redfield. The only thing Sheva could do was blush. She had just met Claire and was already embarrassed. Partners

stick it out with each other right? How could she leave Chris alone on unfamiliar ground like that? She couldn't that's why she had went with him. "Look Leon she's blushing, isn't that

the cutest thing ever?" Claire asked Leon elbowing him in the ribs. Leon put a hand to his ribs and averted his gaze, he wasn't about to get into the middle of anything. "Knock it off

Claire" Chris said barely moving his mouth. He loved his sister dearly but damn enough already. "Pool time" she said grabbing Sheva's hand and pulling her along, as if she didn't

hear Chris at all. "Behave yourself boys I don't want to clean up any blood in my kitchen from you two" Claire had said over her shoulder.

* * *

Laughter could be heard from outside. Leon turned to Chris "you like her don't you?" "Is it that obvious?" "Yep, big time" "Marco" Sheva's voice was heard "Polo" Claire called back.

"Beer?" Chris turned to Leon "in the cooler outside" they went outside and joined the ladies. Leon took a beer and opened it. He didn't want to get into the pool, so he took to

watching the food on the grill. Chris grabbed a beer and opened it, taking a sip from it. He set it down and took off his shirt kicking off his flip flops as well. He leapt into the pool

making a big splash and made his way over to Sheva "Marco" she called out, her eyes were closed. "Polo" he whispered kissing her lips, her eyes flew open. "Chris!" she said

splashing water at him. "You opened your eyes Shev, you lose" "that's not fair Chris" "Love birds cut it out, Chris you're it, Sheva get away from him he can be ruthless in his pursuits

you know" Claire called out to them. Ruthless in his pursuits, yep that was definitely a double meaning. "1 2 3…" Chris started counting, and Sheva swam towards Claire "now

what?" she asked "Just stay away from him and don't let him tag you other wise you lose. My brother always goes after me first, but now that you're here he might go for you and

only you" "…8 9 10" Chris finished counting "Marco" "polo" the two ladies called out. Chris disappeared beneath the surface and began swimming towards them. The two began

swimming away in different directions. Sure enough Claire was the first he caught. "You're such a cheater Chris, you always come after me first" "you're the easiest target" he

shrugged and she splashed him "you jerk" "take Kennedy with you too, I want to have some fun with Shev" "wow Chris you do like her a lot don't you?" she said touching his cheek.

"More than you know Claire" "she's a sweetheart and definitely a keeper" "yeah Shev is a keeper isn't she?" he touched his sister's hand. "I think so, she's a good person and she's

good for you, and I like her already" she said kissing his cheek and moving away from him. "Leon honey, lets get these two some towels, and how's the turkey burgers coming

along?" she asked exiting the pool. Leon looked at Sheva and winked "give him hell for me kiddo, I gotta go" he grabbed a towel and handed it to Claire. The two walked towards

the sliding glass door, opening it and entering the house. It was just her and Chris in the pool now, alone.

* * *

Chris made his way over to Sheva. "Swim with me Shev" he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him holding onto him for dear life. "Ready?" "Yep" Chris dived beneath

the surface with Sheva attached to him. His plan had back fired on him, as he was having a hard time concentrating on swimming with their bodies being so close together. Her

breasts up against him felt nice too, he could feel the heat radiating off of her even though the water was chilly. They surfaced for air. "Oh Chris that was so fun." She still had her

legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands were still under her bottom holding her up. Her butt was firm and padded. Nice. "I'm glad you're having fun

Shev" he then began walking towards the stairs leading out of the pool still holding her. "Chris you can put me down now, I'm sure your sister and Leon are watching us right now"

"let them" he said with a hint of mischief. Chris spun around on his heel and leapt back into the pool still holding her. Sheva screamed briefly before hitting the water. They came up

for air and Sheva started splashing him again "Chris! Ugh I'm so out of here, water went up my nose" she said moving away from him to exit the pool. "Wait Shev don't go" he

started following after her. "Look at us Chris, we look like prunes" she said looking at her hand, Chris looked at his own hand "I guess you're right and I'm sorry about the water up

the nose thing" "next time warn me okay, and apology accepted" "thanks" he took her hand and they both exited the pool.

* * *

The turkey burgers were amazing to say the least. Chris had polished off three burgers and washed it down with two beers like it was nothing. Claire and Sheva were now sipping

on their lemonade; they had both finished their burgers and didn't want another. Leon was on his second burger and third beer. Claire broke the silence "so how long have you two

been together?" she asked looking between Sheva and her brother. Chris nearly spit out his beer and Sheva just cleared her throat. "What the hell, Claire?" Chris asked through

gritted teeth. "What? You two are living together are you not?" she asked confused. "I barely got transferred out here on Tuesday, I'm just staying with him till I get my own place"

Sheva answered talking another sip from her drink. Ouch that hurt, Chris didn't want her to leave him at all, he found himself really enjoying her company. "Why not just stay with

him? I mean you guys are great together, you can carpool to work, and his condo is very spacious" again his sister was saying the things that were on his mind. "I don't want to take

advantage of him or intrude on his privacy" Sheva argued. "I'm sure my brother doesn't see it like that, besides apartments in LA are expensive, so I think you two would definitely

benefit if you just stayed with him." When Sheva didn't reply Chris spoke up "that's enough Claire" "what? Just because you live under a rock doesn't mean I have to as well" she

looked at Leon just then who had gotten up and opened the sliding glass door. Leon knew what was coming. Next thing she knew, Chris had picked up and lugged her over his

shoulder, she started kicking wildly and pounding him in the back "Chris you ass, put me down, this isn't funny" Chris ignored her useless kicking and pounding, he walked out the

sliding glass door and threw her into the pool fully clothed.

* * *

"CHRIS!" Claire screamed when she surfaced for air. She pulled herself up out of the pool soaking wet and stalked over to her brother, who was currently kneeled over laughing. She

lunged at him "ugh Claire you're all wet, get off" he complained "nope, what's wrong with me hugging my brother whom I love so dearly?" she answered back still holding on to him.

"Kennedy, come get her" Chris called out to Leon, who was back in the house talking with Sheva completely ignoring him. "You like that behemoth out there don't you?" he asked

her. "Who could you possibly be referring to?" she fired back pretending to have no idea what he was talking about. "Listen sweetie, I've already read the Kijuji report which

indicated that you disobeyed orders to be with him. Now tell me if you didn't like him nor had some kind of feelings for him you wouldn't have risked your life for him 2 years ago and

you wouldn't be here in the states with him now." Well she couldn't argue with that there, he did have a point. She had requested the transfer to the North American branch so that

she could be closer to him, but she wasn't expecting to live with him, she was planning to stay on base. But Chris had offered her his home and she didn't refuse. "Okay as I said

before, I was assigned to be partnered with him because I knew the terrain better than the other agents. After we defeated the Ndesu and I learned that he was in Africa for the

mission and to find out about Jill, I knew then that I couldn't leave him" "so you risked everything, your career and your life to help someone you didn't even know?" he asked

incredulous. "Claire! Gross" Chris was heard outside, Sheva looked outside, then turned back to face Leon "Well when you put it that way the answer is yes" she answered

honestly, Leon touched her hand "a woman after my own heart" he smiled at her "well at any rate I'm glad you two found one another, I never cared too much about Valentine

either truth be told. And to this day I still don't see why he even liked her in the first place. Speaking of which I heard she's leaving the BSAA?" "Yeah, she came by on the day I got

here and she found Chris and I playing around, she told us that she was tired of waiting for Chris to propose to her and that she was leaving the BSAA to start her new life with her

fiancé, Carlos Oliveira" " that's a slap in the face, but if Redfield is stupid enough not to see that Jill leaving the BSAA was the best thing that could have happened to him, than he

deserves to be alone and miserable" "no one deserves to be alone and miserable, Mr. Kennedy" she countered, "and now that you're in his life Ms. Alomar, I'm sure he won't be. He

actually looks happy for once and even though we don't see eye to eye I'm happy for him, and as much as it pains me to say this, he is a good man just give him some time, and I

know you won't be disappointed." "Why is everyone saying that? Chris and I are just well we're just partners and that's it" "keep telling yourself that sweetie, I've seen the way you

two look at each other and interact with one another, I don't need to see anymore to know that there's something definitely going on. Quote on quote just partners" he did the

quotation mark when he said partners "aren't' like how you and Redfield are. I'm not here to tell you what to do, but you should follow your heart and I can guarantee that it won't

lead you astray" Sheva looked at him sharply. She had just met this man and he was reading her like she was an open book. Was it that obvious that she liked Chris a lot? She'd

always had a good reign on her feelings and emotions when it came to other people, but with Chris it's like he took a pair of scissors and severed that reign. "Chris, you big ape"

Claire was heard outside. "Shall we go rescue the brother from the sister or the sister from the brother?" Sheva jokingly asked Leon standing up from her seat, "as entertaining as it

always is to see them like this, I must admit I'm a little jealous at the attention he's receiving from her" he frowned. They both went outside and Leon finally pried a soaked Claire off

of Chris "come on buttercup, I got a special date for us tonight" he said picking her up bridal style and turning his back to Chris and Sheva. He began walking towards the house and

Claire held on and started to giggle "oh Leon! You're so sweet. Chris just lock the door on your way out and don't worry about the mess we'll clean up later, it was nice meeting you

Sheva, come by anytime" Leon had walked towards the stairs, taking two at a time. "Ms. Alomar don't you forget our conversation" Leon had called out from atop of the stairs. Chris

looked at Sheva "what were you two talking about just now?" he asked curious. "I'm ready to get out of these clothes aren't you?" she said walking towards the front door, avoiding

his question "wait a minute Shev, you're not getting off the hook that easily" he said putting a hand over hers which was already on the doorknob "he's convinced me that I should

stay with you. And if it's okay with you I'd like to stay, I mean living on base would totally have sucked anyway" Yes! Sheva was going to stay with him after all. He thanked his

adorable little sister and soon to be jackass of a brother in law just then. They had gotten through to her that she should live with him. He wanted to leap for joy just then, but

refrained from doing so, instead he kissed her forehead "You won't be disappointed, I promise" he said to her opening the door for her. She smiled at him just then and his heart did

a somersault. After he locked the door, he was surprised when she had linked her pinkie up with his. They walked to his car like that.

* * *

After they got home and cleaned up, Sheva and Chris sat on the couch discussing their findings from Ireland. "We're probably going to get chewed out for this" she said picking up a

bag with a bloody shell case in it examining it. "No, if they get out of line I'll straighten them out. If anyone gets on you about it, let me know and I'll take care of it" "Chris I can fight

my own battles, I'm probably going to be reamed because I hacked into their classified stuff and I have to take responsibility for my actions" she said placing the bag back on the

table "by you hacking into that stuff, you've led us to investigation which in turn has turned up a lot of evidence that TriCell still exist. So in all essence you should be getting praised,

and like I said before if anyone has a problem send them to me" "but Chris-" he interrupted her "no buts, I mean it Shev let me protect you. Can I do that for you?" he kissed the

palm of her hand. He looked so cute to her just then. He wanted to protect her and she didn't have the heart to say no. Chivalry apparently wasn't dead. "Alright I guess, I just don't

want people thinking that I'm always going run to you when I'm in trouble or something" "who cares what others think, all that matters is what we think of each other, and if you

want to run to me every time you're in trouble, than so be it, I'll always be here for you" he flashed her a beautiful smile just then, "let's deal with this stuff on Monday, what do you

think Shev?" "Sounds like a plan to me" she winked at him and got up from the couch. Chris began cleaning up the stuff, putting it all in his briefcase. He pulled out his cell phone and

ordered pad Thai and dumplings for delivery. Hopefully Sheva liked it and if not, he'd order whatever she wanted.

* * *

Chris found Sheva in the kitchen rummaging about. He stood at the entrance silently watching her. He could watch her all day and still find her fascinating. It didn't matter if she was

brushing her hair or looking for food, everything about her keep him a hundred percent interested. Again she was in one of his shirts and he saw her panties when she bent over

looking deep in the refrigerator. If he was a canine he'd be salivating big time right now. Sheva had a feeling Chris was nearby, so when she straightened and turned around, she

wasn't surprised when she found him standing at the entrance to the kitchen looking like a shirtless god. "Chris is there something you wanted?" she asked him. What he wanted

would probably get him slapped if he asked for it "how's about saying yes to me taking you out tomorrow night?" what a simple request she thought "yes" well that was easy

enough "perfect, I've already ordered Thai for delivery. Do you like Thai? I hope so, I mean it's really tasty. We can watch a movie or whatever and tomorrow we'll paint the town red

how does that sound Ms. Alomar" "that definitely sounds like a plan Mr. Redfield" she walked up to him taking his hand. She led him to the couch and straddled him when he sat

down. She cupped his jaw and brought her mouth to his. Not only did Chris respond back but he took control of the situation. He transferred his kisses everywhere and his hands

became exploratory, extremely exploratory. Her skin was smooth and silky. He could smell the cocoa with a hint of baby. He figured she probably used a mixture of oils and lotions.

Sheva ran her palms across his muscular chest and down his arms. He radiated so much strength that it scared and excited her at the same time. And yet she wanted him so bad

that it ached. But she didn't want to ruin things between them by sleeping with him either. She felt him cup her jaw and he brought his lips hack to hers. Maybe she should just stop

worrying and let the chips fall into place. She felt his erection beneath her and wriggled a bit. Chris thought he would explode when he felt her reach down and stroke him through

his shorts. _Please don't let this be a dream._ The woman he didn't realize he'd been wanting for over two years was now in his home, on his lap kissing him and touching him like her life

depended on it. He just had to have her, he had to make her his. Sheva was his woman and it was time she learned that.

* * *

Chris pulled back some and looked into her eyes, they were reflecting a mix of desire and something he couldn't quite put a finger on. Hesitation? Fear? What was she hesitant

about? Was it because he was white or because of the age difference? Those questions would definitely have to be dealt with and soon. Yes he wanted her, but he didn't want a

meaningless fuck. He had plenty of those and it left him unfulfilled. He had a feeling that with Sheva it would be different. He found himself caring about her feelings, he wanted to

know what made her smile, what scared her, what turned her on among other things. And no amount of reading through her file at the BSAA would give him those answers. "Shev"

he began hoarsely "we need to-" she was kissing him all along his jaw "we have to-" she nibbled on his earlobe "can't do this-" she ran her thumbs over his nipples. He couldn't

even formulate a sane sentence with all the things she was doing to him. He grabbed her hip with one hand and cupped her chin with the other hand "Shev, we need to talk and as

much as I want to do this, we can't" the look in her eyes had him instantly regretting the words. The doorbell rang just then. Talk about perfect timing. She then adverted her gaze

and cleared her throat, getting up off of him. "Yeah I think I got too much sun today in the pool, you know too much sun isn't good for anyone, it got me all out of sorts. Let's just

forget about it okay?" she said trying to play it off. He most certainly would not forget, especially since he was still sitting there with a hard on. The doorbell rang again. "I got it" she

said flippantly. Sheva retrieved her wallet and walked to the door. She opened it and took the food giving the man a $20. She thanked the man in his natural tongue and he bowed

at her, thanking her back. She told him to keep the change in his language and closed the door.

* * *

Sheva set the food on the table and announced that she was going to wash her hands unnecessarily. She fled to her room and closed the door soundly and Chris felt like a jerk with

her retreating on him like that. Chris suspected that she used that excuse as a way to get away from him. He'd let her have her space but she couldn't hide forever. There was

something between them that couldn't be ignored and before anything happened everything needed to be out and in the open. He stood up from the couch and walked to her room.

He taped on the door. No response. "Shev open up we need to talk" he knocked again. Still no response. About to raise his hand up to knock again, she had opened the door and

stood before him like the Nubian princess she was. She had her hands on her hips and had her chin proudly in the air. "What?" she brushed past him and she walked out the room.

Chris blinked profoundly. This was yet another side of her he had yet to see. He found her in the kitchen reaching up for some plates in the cabinet. He walked up right behind her

and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her between his body and the counter top. "What's wrong?" he asked kissing her neck. She sighed "nothing is wrong, I lost my head for

a second and it won't happen again" "that's not what I'm talking about and you know it" "what do you want me to say Chris? That the man, I've been interested in for the past two

years has just rejected me." There it was out in the open, Sheva had just admitted that she was into him and had been for the last two years, and that was what he needed to

hear. Chris had turned her around to stare into her eyes "wait a minute Shev it's not like that at all" he began, she narrowed her eyes "what is it like then? You know what never

mind, don't answer that lets just eat and sort whatever it is out later. Deal?" again Chris felt like she was retreating and he didn't want her to. He stepped back from her "deal." With

two plates in her hand she walked towards the table where the food was and took a seat.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward to say the least. Most of the time Chris had just watched Sheva push the food on her plate around, he hardly ate anything himself. It was like they were

both lost in their own thoughts, as if they wanted to say something to each other but didn't. Chris didn't want the day to end like this, especially since they had a great time at his

sister's house. He looked at Sheva once more and couldn't stand to see her like that. Tears he could deal with, even anger, but not this withdrawn Sheva. He had to talk to her

tonight and he wasn't going to let her run away from him anymore. When Sheva put her fork down and moved to stand up, Chris stood up as well reaching for her hand. She jerked

it free, and Chris captured it again and held on tightly. He pulled her into his embrace and she didn't resist. He rubbed her back soothingly and she began to finally relax. "Shev I

don't even know where to begin" he said truthfully "I'm glad that you stayed with me two years ago and I want you to stay with me now" she touched his cheek "Oh Chris, I couldn't

leave you alone and I can't leave you now" he kissed her hand "thanks Shev, I don't know where this is all going, I mean I'm pretty shitty at the whole dating thing, but I'd like to try

it out with you" he tilted her up her chin "that is if you'll have me" he kissed her lips "I'm not good at the whole dating scene either, but we can figure it out together right?" she

rubbed his cheek "so are you saying yes to being my woman Ms. Alomar?" "Affirmative Mr. Redfield, affirmative" he picked her up and she cupped his jaw taking his lips with her own

"oh Shev we're going to be great together" he said grinning.

**A/N: well what do you guys think? They'll face the BSAA soon enough**

**R & R please, thank you .!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: Sorry its been a while, but it was definately worth the wait you'll see. And our hero and his lady finally face the BSAA. R & R Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R.E. or any of its characters the O.C's are mine though! thanx**

Sheva woke up Sunday morning and found a $20 next to the clock as well as a note. She opened it _'went for a morning run, I'll be home shortly Chris'. _She smiled to herself, Chris was

so thoughtful and caring. She got up kicking the blankets off and pumped a fist into the air. Today was going to be a good day no matter what happened. She went to her bathroom

and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She was smiling the whole time, she couldn't help it. Sheva went into the living room and turned on the TV to the music station, she

then moved the coffee table aside and began stretching. A morning run would have been nice, but instead she settled for a quick total body workout. She did lunges, squats, planks,

and pushups. She ended her quick workout with more stretching. Chris opened the front door and saw Sheva currently on the floor stretching. She was touching her toes and Chris

smirked. Not only was she flexible and limber, she had tons of energy too. Yep he had no doubt that she would be dynamite in bed. He couldn't wait till then, but he would wait until

she was ready. Sheva looked up and saw Chris standing at the door with a huge smirk on his face. "Hey you" she said getting to her feet. He walked over to her "Hi beautiful" he

kissed her cheek "I have something for you" "what is it?" she asked. Chris pulled out a key to the condo and handed it to her "thanks, at least I won't have to worry about being

locked out or something" she hugged him "you certainly don't have to worry about that. Hey what do you say, we get cleaned up and head out" he said "yep that sounds great" she

looked him from head to toe taking note of the Ipod attached to his muscular arm and the sweat dripping from him, glistening from the sunlight. He was so masculine and virile, she

licked her lips "since you worked out harder than me, you get first dibs on a shower" he cocked an eyebrow "or we could take one together?" she playfully made a face at him but

didn't say anything "What? What's wrong with a man wanting to take a shower with his woman?" he asked grinning. She looked down at her feet, embarrassed. Chris chuckled, "its

okay Shev don't worry about it, I'll be quick" he squeezed her hand and let it go.

* * *

45 minutes later Chris and Sheva were headed out the door and towards his car. Chris wore a five o'clock shadow, a pair of Dolce & Gabana aviator sunglasses, dark blue jeans and

a light green polo accentuating all aspects of his hard body beneath it. Sheva had her hair pulled up into a bun with a flower in it; she wore a colorful summer dress with her back out

and Roman style sandals. Chris looked at Sheva when they got to his car "you look amazing Shev" she adjusted the flower in her hair and looked at something other than Chris. That

wasn't the reaction he was going for, so he walked around the car to stand right in front of her. "Shev" he gently tilted up her chin "there's no reason to be embarrassed when you

get compliments, especially when they're coming from me" "I um, I'm not used to it, but I'll work on that okay, Chris" he kissed her lips briefly "okay, we can work on that together,

deal?" Sheva nodded and Chris released her, opened her door and walked to the driver's side getting in himself. When they got to the freeway, and Sheva looked at him "Where are

we going?" she asked him, "it's a surprise, Claire always invites me every time she and Kennedy go, but three's a crowd if you get what I mean" "oh I see, I guess I'll just have to

wait."

* * *

They pulled up to a parking structure; Chris got a ticket and gave it to her. "Remind me to get this validated later on" "okay" she put the ticket in her purse. Chris parked the car and

got out, he walked around and opened the door for her. He linked his hand with hers and they walked out of the parking structure hand in hand. Sheva spotted a Ferris wheel "what

is that?" she asked pointing to it. "That milady is a Ferris wheel and yes were going to get on it" she raised an eyebrow "what if I'm afraid of heights?" she challenged "then I'd call

you a pretty little liar, there's no way a trained BSAA agent such as yourself is afraid of heights especially when she's had to jump out of planes before" she squeezed his hand "oooh

you're good Mr. Redfield" he grinned "welcome to Santa Monica Pier Shev."

* * *

Hours went by and Chris couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. Sure the visits with his sister were always entertaining but in retrospect it didn't compare. They had

ice cream, pretzels, hot dogs, cotton candy, ice teas and pop corn. Sheva wanted to get on all the attractions there, so they rode everything. Sheva didn't care for the Ferris wheel

too much, because she thought it was too slow for her. She liked the scrambler so much that they both ended up riding it three times in a row. Sheva had become extremely

animated when they played some games in the arcade. She had picked House of the Dead and they played it forever it seemed. She had precise aim in real life and on the video

game which strangely resembled what they actually did in real life. Chris smiled to himself, Sheva was exactly what he needed in his life, and he'd do his best to please her in anyway

shape or form. If that meant playing a silly game with her for hours, than he'd do it and enjoy every moment of it too. Chris felt someone tugging on his pants snapping him back to

the present. He looked down and there were indeed some little kids tugging on his pant leg, asking if they could have a turn. So he and Sheva handed over their fake guns and of

course the kids died within moments of playing. Chris had played a random game outside the arcade and ended up winning a giant stuffed animal. He gave it to her "for you milady"

she smiled "oh Chris thanks, I love it already" she reached up and kissed his lips. Chris grinned from ear to ear; the stuffed animal was the same size she was. "I'll carry it Shev, by

the looks of it, it probably weighs more than you do" he laughed and she handed it back to him "thanks". They continued walking on the pier, and saw a little photo booth.

Squeezing in the tiny photo booth with the giant stuffed animal was a hilarious sight to see. When the pictures had printed they both laughed at them. In the first picture they were

both making silly faces, the second picture was a serious picture, the third picture featured both of them with huge kool aid smiles on their faces and the last picture was Chris

kissing Sheva's cheek. He brought her a rose and a bracelet, and helped her put it on. They got a caricature done of them. The artist had exaggerated his ears and Sheva's lips; he

even incorporated Bunny, the giant stuffed animal into the picture somehow. They both looked at the picture laughing the ridiculousness at it. "Lets get this framed, what do you say

Chris?" "I think it's a great idea, are you ready to head back now sweetheart?" "Yes actually" she pulled out the ticket from her purse "don't we have to get this validated first?" she

handed it to him "yep we sure do" they got the ticket validated and walked to his car, with their pinkies linked. Chris threw Bunny in the backseat and took more care with the

caricature.

* * *

The ride back to the condo was fast and quick. Sheva had leant over kissing his cheek "thank you Chris, I had so much fun today" "you're welcome Shev, but you don't have to keep

thanking me every time I do something for you" "isn't rude if I don't thank you?" "Shev your actions and expressions show me that you appreciate everything, so no it's not rude" "I

just don't want you to think I'm using you or something" "you aren't using me, silly" he parked the car in his parking spot. Sheva opened her door and plucked the picture from the

backseat. Chris picked up Bunny and they walked out of the parking area towards the front door of the condo. She opened the door, set the picture on the table and plopped down

on the couch unzipping her sandals and removing them. "I'm pretty pooped Chris" Chris propped Bunny up against the wall, then took a seat next to her taking off his shoes as well

"I know what you mean" "since we still have last nights food in the fridge, I kind of just want to stay in for the night" "my thoughts exactly" Sheva stood up "can you unzip this for

me?" Chris stood up as well "sure thing" he unzipped the dress and she shrugged out of it, letting it pool at her feet. He sucked in a sharp breath as she stood before him only

wearing panties and a bra. Chris wasn't even sure why the skimpy material even passed for panties, but he longed to peel them off with his teeth. He watched her scoop up the

dress and he put a hand on her shoulder "sweetheart I need you to stop doing that?" doing what?" she asked confused, "stop acting like I'm a man who doesn't see you as an

attractive woman, you aren't invisible Shev" "sorry Chris it's just that I'm so used to not being looked at as attractive and I kind of feel invisible at times" "are you saying that none of

the people you were partnered with our housed with, never looked at you in that kind of way?" "Yeah I think, or maybe they did and I never noticed, I'm not too sure" "and you think

I don't look at you in that kind of way?" she shrugged "maybe" he took her hand and brought it to his chest. His heart rate was going a million miles per hour. "Does this show you

that I think you're extremely attractive and that I look at you that kind of way, and that you aren't invisible to me? You excite me in all aspects Shev and with you standing here all

scantly clad" he looked at her up and down, his eyes lingered on her cleavage peeking out from the bra "well let me just say a man can only take so much." Sheva shyly pulled her

hand away, cleared her throat and averted her eyes "I think I better get dressed then" "that's a good girl" he kissed her forehead and watched her hips sway as she disappeared

into her room, closing the door.

* * *

Sheva tossed the dress into the laundry basket before heading to her bathroom. She splashed water on her face and sighed. _'Get a grip Alomar, you're his woman now and it's okay to _

_tell him the truth, he isn't going to laugh at your face or call you a liar.'_ She dried off her face, donned on some shorts and one of his shirts exiting the room. She found Chris sitting on

the couch, beer in hand. Chris had a feeling that Sheva was nearby so he half way turned and saw her approaching. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down, flashing him a

nervous smile "so what's up?" he asked her "tomorrow is my first day to report and I'm still not settled in" Chris cocked an eyebrow "is that right?" "Well yeah, I still have boxes in

the room, I mean I need some kind of organization in there" "okay babe, tomorrow when we get home we'll check out Target and Ikea how does that sound?" "It sounds like

tomorrow is going to be one hell of a whirlwind type of day" she bit her lip and Chris could tell she wanted to say something, but he wasn't going to pressure her though. "Still

thinking about Ireland?" he asked "well yeah, maybe I shouldn't have hacked into the classified stuff" he reached over giving her knee a reassuring squeeze "Shev I meant what I

said about anyone giving you problems because of that, if anyone so thinks they can talk to my woman any kind of way, they have another thing coming" she smiled a crooked smile,

Chris was so cute to her just then, she found his possessive ways charming. "Alright I'll stop worrying, besides if I told Josh that, he'd flip out and rip them a new one, overseas or

not" Chris winced at the mention of Josh, well this was as good a time as any to ask about the two of them. "Shev have you and Josh ever you know" he trailed off, Sheva looked at

him wide eyed "No, Chris we never! Even though Josh and I aren't related, you can't tell me that he's not my brother. I mean the only kind of physical contact we've ever had is the

occasional hug, hand shake, and some combat training. He took me under his wing and has always looked out for me ever since and I guarantee that if you asked him, he'd tell you

the same thing" Chris looked at her and instantly believed her. He didn't have to worry about Josh trying to take Sheva away from him; in fact Josh would probably be the one who

would give her away if she ever got married. The thought of marriage had stopped him dead in his tracks, and the thought of her marrying anyone other than him certainly didn't sit

well with him either. It was way too early to even think if that, but the thought did cross his mind. He felt her touch his hand "Chris are you okay?" he looked at her and nodded his

head "I'm fine, thanks". Chris reached for her and she snuggled up against him, within minutes they both were asleep, the day had finally caught up with them.

* * *

Monday morning Sheva and Chris found themselves in the briefing room with their none too happy superiors. The contents of what they found during their investigation and the

pictures that were taken were laying out in front of them on the table "Agent Alomar what have you got to say for yourself?" she briefly looked at Chris before looking back at

Carlyle, the grim faced man with way too many wrinkles etched into his face "well if I could hack into the classifieds, what makes you think the bioterrorist organizations can't do the

same thing? I'd suggest using a more updated encryption system. Look at what happened in Kijuju, that same system was hacked into and we ended up losing the whole damn

alpha team because of it. Agent Redfield and I nearly lost our lives because you guys didn't plan properly or take the necessary precautions. And yet you want to jump down my

throat for getting into something easily attainable? I don't think so." Chris smiled inwardly; Sheva was standing up for herself. "That doesn't excuse you or Agent Redfield doing an

investigation in Ireland." Chris spoke up just then "I don't believe this shit, if Agent Alomar and I hadn't investigated, we probably wouldn't have the evidence that proves TriCell still

exists. TriCell hasn't been completely wiped out as we had originally thought gentlemen. The last time I checked we are trying to prevent outbreaks not wait until they happen then

scramble to find a solution isn't that right Carlyle? And as far as Ireland is concerned, correct me if I'm wrong but Agent Alomar wasn't on active duty yet and I was on vacation time.

Allow me to remind you all that the BSAA does not dictate what the fuck its members do on their own time, let's not forget that Anderson" he finished pointing a finger at the other

grim faced balding man. "That is quite enough Redfield, you are dismissed, now get the hell out of here" Anderson said looking at Chris. Chris exchanged glances with Sheva and

stood up "Expect a visit from me later on gentlemen" with that he exited the room. Carlyle looked at Sheva "Agent Alomar, it is rare that we come across a brain such as yours, you

will work on creating the said encryption system that will make even the best hacker look like a chump. We will assemble a team of four and you will be the head of this team, results

will be due immediately. I don't care if you have to work day and night on this either. That is all and you are dismissed" she narrowed her eyes "this is not what I agreed to" "Agent

Alomar this isn't up for discussion, since you blatantly pointed out the flaws in the system, you will be held accountable for the creation of a new one. Sometime this afternoon you

will be notified of who you will be working with" Sheva rose from her seat, her hands balled into fists "roger that", she spun on her heel and walked out the door closing it behind

her.

* * *

Sheva walked to the office which had been assigned to her and sat down on the chair, rubbing her temples. The next few weeks were going to be hell. She didn't know the people

she would have to work with, either she'd like them or hate them at the end of the day. She shook her head as it was too early to decide on anything yet. She turned on her

computer and logged into the system. She had been so into what she was doing she didn't even hear the knock on her door, or hear the approach of someone. A hand descended

on her shoulder and she literally jumped. She stood up, turned around and looked at the man. Disappointment settled in as she was hoping it was Chris but it wasn't. "Yes, can I

help you?" she questioned "Duncan Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you Agent Alomar" he extended his hand and she took it "Sheva is fine thanks" she dropped his hand "when I

saw that you were going to transfer to this branch I couldn't believe that I was going to meet the woman partnered with the legendary Agent Chris Redfield, the same woman

trained by none other than Captain Josh Stone. I've heard so much about you and had to come introduce myself" she raised an eyebrow "really now?" "Yes, it is such an honor to be

in your presence Agent Alomar."

* * *

Chris was going to email Sheva asking if she wanted anything to eat, but thought better of it. So he walked to her office to ask in person instead. The door to her office wasn't closed

and he had walked right in and heard "if you're not doing anything later tonight Agent Alomar, we should get a drink. You know get to know each other better." What the fuck? Chris

couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy was totally hitting on his woman right in front of his very eyes. The suggestion in his comment had Chris seething with rage, how dare

the bastard assume that Sheva was that kind of woman. Chris looked between the dark haired man and Sheva and he cleared his throat uncharacteristically loud. Sheva and Duncan

looked at him as he stalked over towards the two of them, almost seeing red. "Ms. Alomar I need to see you in my office immediately" he practically ordered, he cupped her elbow

steering her out of the office ignoring any protest she may have had or Duncan.

* * *

Chris yanked open the door to his office and closed it the minute they were both inside. He released Sheva and she turned around to stare up at him with a surprised expression.

"Chris are you alright?" Instead of answering her, he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers fiercely. He nipped at her with his teeth and thrust his tongue into her mouth

wildly. Sheva began responding to him and that really got his blood heated. Eventually she turned her head to the side trying to catch her breath; he released her and took a step

back. "Shev I um" he raked a hand through his hair clearly at a loss for words. "It's okay Chris I understand" she smiled "thanks, I was just getting ready to head out for lunch, feel

like joining me?" Sheva shook her head, "as tempting as that is, I'll have to pass, with this new assignment I've been put in charge of I doubt I'll have time" he nodded "fair enough,

I'll bring you something then" "thanks, I'd appreciate it a lot" Sheva moved to open the door, Chris's voice stopped her "hey Shev" "yeah Chris" "don't lead these poor guys on too

bad" he chuckled "yeah right as if I'm interested in someone still wet behind the ears" she laughed then exited the office.

* * *

The rest of the day had flew by and Sheva had been so engrossed on her current assignment that she didn't even touch the gourmet salad Chris had brought for her. The other

agents from different branches were going to be flown in to help create the system. The following day she would meet with them. She looked at her watch, it was already 7pm.

Sheva reached over and picked up the phone, she dialed Chris's extension, he picked up on the first ring "Redfield" "hey Chris" she curled the cord around her finger "hey Shev

what's up" "I'm ready to get the hell out of here aren't you?" "As I matter of fact I am too, by the way how was the salad?" she knew he was going to ask that might as well tell him

the truth "I haven't had time to eat any of it" "Shev" she heard the concern in his voice "don't do that to yourself okay" "okay" "meet you at the car in five minutes" "copy that" she

disconnected. Sheva logged off the computer, and picked up her purse. She turned off the lights and left the office.

* * *

Sheva met Chris at the car and he already had the door open for her. They both climbed in and he started the engine backing out of the parking space. She started rubbing her

temples as a way to stave off the approaching headache. "What's wrong Shev?" "my head is killing me, I think this not eating thing was a bad idea" "open the glove compartment,

there's a protein bar in there" Sheva opened the glove compartment and found the bar, she opened it and took a bite "thanks" she said in between chewing "yeah no problem, still

up for going to check out furniture?" "Absolutely, headache or not, I'm still up for it" "copy that". She continued to munch on the protein bar and started feeling better. On the way to

Target they had discussed their upcoming assignments. Their days would start at different times and end at different times meaning that they wouldn't be seeing each other very

often even though they lived together. Well being apart makes the heart grow fond right? They arrived at Target and began combing the store with purpose. Nothing had caught

Sheva's eyes, so they only picked up minor things and left. It was a whole different story when they got to Ikea. Sheva had loved everything and it was a hard decision to make on

what she wanted, but eventually after weighing the pros and cons she made her decision. They purchased the items and made their way to the car. The bigger items would be

delivered at a different time. Chris could see that Sheva was extremely excited, her smile definitely touched her ears and her eyes held a brighter sparkle in them.

* * *

The two got back to the condo and immediately Sheva began organizing her room with some of the things they had purchased. Chris had offered to help, but she declined his offer.

For some reason he was in the mood for asparagus and was thrilled that he had some in the freezer. He also found salmon in there too. Perfect, he'd figure she'd work up an

appetite so he got started on the dinner preparations. This not eating thing of hers was not an option anymore, not on his watch. He'd be damn before he's let her go hungry. After

thawing the salmon he seasoned it and popped it into the oven, within an hour everything would be ready to eat. He walked over to her room and knocked on the door "come in"

she called from the other side of the door. He let himself in and immediately took note that all the boxes were now broken down. "Looking good Shev" "what this room? Or me?" he

liked her sudden cockiness "why you of course and" he exaggerated his survey of the room "this room I guess" he swept her into his arms lifting her "where's my hello kiss?" he

asked "right here" she cupped his jaw and brought her lips to his. Eventually they tumbled into bed, more kissing and touching and exploring followed. "Damn Shev, I don't know if I

want the food for dinner or you" she looked up at him with amusement plastered on her face "Chris you can't eat me don't be silly" "oh yes I can" he said in a seductive manner "I

highly doubt that" his mouth curled into a smile "try me then. Shev do you even know what I'm referring to right now?" Her heart rate speed up and that was the dead give away

that she did, she licked her lips before speaking " why don't we go eat, I'm sure whatever you made is surely done right now" she was retreating again, like she was holding herself

aloof from him. Why was it okay to let him get close but not that close? Was it a protection manner to ensure that she didn't get hurt? Well what about him and his feelings? He

wasn't this emotionless douchebag asshole everyone made him out to be. Well with everyone else he was, but with Sheva it was a whole different story, she had him wrapped

around her finger and she didn't even know that yet. He had to know what was up with her and he'd rather find out sooner than later before he fell any deeper. _Too late for that _

_buddy_. "Hope you like asparagus Shev" he stood up helped her to her feet and left the room without saying another word. Sheva watched him leave in silence. She could feel his

frustration, even though he hadn't mentioned anything to her about it. She took a deep breath and her resolved hardened. She would tell him soon enough.

* * *

The dinner had been exquisite to say the least. The asparagus was perfect and had a nice crisp to it. The salmon had retained all its flavor and moisture and the garlic bread was

nice and fluffy too. "Wow Chris this is so amazing" she popped another forkful into her mouth "that's great Shev I'm glad you like it" he took a sip from his beer "whoever said that

BSAA agents can't cook, clearly they haven't met you" "Shev I don't advertise that I can cook nor do I cook for anyone either" he said flatly. "But you cooked for me though" "you're

different Shev and you know that." When she didn't reply, Chris rotated his shoulder and stood up. He rinsed off his plate and put it in the dishwasher. He then put the leftovers

away and started retreating from the kitchen. Halfway to his room he heard a chair scraping against the floor, and foot steps followed "Chris wait" Sheva had called out to him. He

still continued walking to his room; he wasn't in the mood for blue balls again tonight. He opened his door and didn't even bother closing it, especially since he knew Sheva would

come right in anyway crowbar or not! The memory of her yanking the door off the hinges back in Ireland made him briefly smile to himself. He peeled off his shirt tossing it into the

hamper. He then started unzipping his pants, a hand on his back had him pause in mid action, he looked over his shoulder "what's up Shev?" she bit her lip "are you okay?" "I'm fine

Shev, just tired is all" '_and horny as fuck'_ he thought as an after thought. "Are you upset with me, Chris?" "No Shev not at all, I have a long next few weeks coming up that starts at

the ass crack of dawn everyday that's all" "what's the matter Chris?" she touched his cheek and he signed " would you mind telling me Shev? You seem hesitant with me when we

get close. Why? Is it because I'm older than you or because I'm white?" there he said it "Chris skin is skin we all have it and I don't care about you being older than me either. It's

not that at all." Relief flowed through out his entire being, from the hair on his head down to his toes. "Then what is it?" he questioned. Sheva moved to sit down on the edge of his

bed "I feel like there are people out to get me, like if I allow myself to get too close that I'm only going to get hurt" he took a seat next to her "so you keep yourself at a distance and

hurt others so you don't get hurt yourself" she sighed "it's the only way I know how to deal with it" "Shev I'm not going to hurt you, you should know that by now" "but you can't

protect me from getting hurt either" she reminded him. "So are you saying that if I get too close you'll pack up and request a transfer from here too?" A lone tear landed on her knee

"if it comes to that I will, I'll do what I can to protect you Chris even if means leaving you" he exploded from the bed in a matter of seconds "you silly little idiot! Do you not hear

yourself? If I get to close, you'll leave. And as a bizarre way of protecting me if we get too involved, you'll leave. What the hell Sheva you can't keep running away or pushing away

the people that care for you" "I am a Special Operations Agent Chris, duty above all else" more tears began to fall. Chris dropped to his knees in front of her, he lowered his voice to

a whisper, wiping away a tear "see this Shev" he showed her the moisture on his finger from her tears "you're a woman first, I know how deep that rabbit hole goes and let me tell

you it's a lonely journey. You don't have to run away anymore sweetheart. Don't you trust me?" he kissed her forehead and gathered her into his arms. "Of course I trust you, if I

didn't I wouldn't have stayed with you on that suicidal mission" she said in a small voice. "Copy that" he stood up and resumed taking off his pants, boxer briefs followed. She

watched his naked ass disappear into the bathroom.

* * *

Sheva lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. She thought about what Chris said and how ridiculous she probably sounded to him. With her mind made up she took off her clothes

and made her way to the bathroom, she knew what she wanted and she was going for it. She opened the door to his walk in shower "Shev? What are you doing?" he asked, his

eyes were closed because he was washing his hair, she stepped into the shower with him "helping you wash you hair" she ran her fingers through his hair, teasing his scalp "oh

wow that feels great Shev" "I know something that's going to feel even better" "and that is?" she picked up his body wash and the loofah and began washing his back "that feels

great too". He washed the shampoo out of his hair and opened his eyes and looked directly into her eyes. "Shev what's going on?" "Isn't it obvious Chris? I want you. I want you to

make love to me" she said shyly. There is goes again, his ears were broken. Did he just hear what he thought he thought he heard? He had to ask to make sure that he heard her

right the first time "I'm sorry Shev, but what did you say?" So she repeated what she said and his brain short circuited big time. He quickly washed himself off and her too. He turned

off the water grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself and her as well. Chris had picked her up and made his way over to his bed, kissing her along her collar bone the whole time.

"Oh Chris this isn't a dream right?" "That's right sweetheart, this is the real deal. Shev are you sure this is what you want?" he was giving her time to back out if she wanted. "I am

sure Chris; this is exactly what I want". Not needing to be told twice, Chris set her on her back in his bed and joined her there.

* * *

"Oh Shev, you're so beautiful" he touched her throat "you have incredibly smooth skin" he stroked her shoulder "perfect breasts" he lightly ran his fingertips between the valley of

her breasts "this is even better than in my dreams Shev." Not only had he robbed her of her speech, he robbed her at the ability to breathe. Breathing was over rated anyway.

When she finally found her voice again it was barely above a whisper "Chris" "yes sweetheart?" he continued to draw lazy circles with his finger on her stomach "please". Chris

grinned, and he knew exactly what they both wanted him to do. He leant over gently cupping a full breast and took the taut nipple into his mouth. Sheva moaned a small moan and

that egged him on. He took the other nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger teasing it to perfect attention. Chris had alternated and paid proper homage to the other

breast as well before seeking her mouth with his. He couldn't get enough of her, she was his aphrodisiac and tonight he was going to have her. He broke the kiss and rolled his body

to the side reaching towards his nightstand. Sheva's eyes were as wide as saucers as she watched him roll on a condom over his fully erect cock. _'Oh Lord, please don't let him hurt _

_me'_ she thought to herself. Chris nudged her legs apart and settled in between them, just enjoying the feel of their naked bodies being so close. He made no such move to enter her

and again administered his kisses everywhere, wanting the moment to last forever. Sheva withered and squirmed beneath him, helpless to his assault on her body and her senses.

She had her eyes tightly shut and her lip between her teeth "open your eyes sweetheart" he softly commanded. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up into his deep blue ones

"are you sure?" he knew this would be the final time he'd ask her this, he wouldn't be able to control himself if they went any further. For a long while she just stared at him and

didn't answer. He watched a lone tear drip down her cheek, Chris shut his eyes and sighed, damn it she had changed her mind after all. He felt her cup his face and brought her lips

to his "yes I am sure" she whispered against his mouth. He pulled her to his heat comforting her, whispering to her that it was going to be okay. He suddenly lifted his hips balancing

his weight on his forearms, he kissed her once more before thrusting gently, deeply into her and she was lost.

**A.N. Well there you have it. My first lemon ever or whatever its called. What did you guys think? Let me know R & R please THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the delay, con season this summer was insane! i thought i was gonna go crazy with all the cosplays i had to finish. Okay onward with the story, hopefully, i'll be able to update every week. Bear with me . whelp Enjoy! **

**oh and i dont own Resident Evil or its characters...Capcom does! :-)**

Chris woke up and found himself alone in his bed. He couldn't figure out why Sheva wasn't there especially after what they shared the previous night. He figured she

probably went to her room some point in the night. He would have loved to wake up and find her next to him, however not seeing her there left him slightly annoyed

and irritated. Chris got out of bed, took a shower, barely shaved and got dressed. He grabbed a protein bar and left the condo. On his way to the BSAA he still was

thinking about why Sheva left and why she wasn't in his bed when he woke up. He parked his car in his parking spot and made his way towards the entrance of the

building. Chris wasn't really in the best of moods which totally sucked because he was training new recruits today. Shit, today was going to be a long annoying day for

him.

* * *

Sheva had gotten a call from the BSAA in the wee hours of the morning. She didn't have the heart to wake up Chris and get a ride from him. So she got up, showered

and got dressed. She called up a taxi and got dropped off at the BSAA headquarters. Carlyle had called her and sounded frantic. It appears that someone had tried to

hack into their system again. Sheva had been successful in stopping the breech, but she wouldn't be able to hold them off forever. It was confirmed that the other

agents would be arriving and they were to immediately get started on the new encryption system. Sheva currently sat at her desk, her fingers flying over the

keyboard. "Agent Alomar" a deep voice called out. Sheva halfway turned "yes" she answered. It was Duncan, he walked towards her holding two smoothies "I thought

you might like one" he set one of the smoothies on her desk. Sheva looked at the smoothie then looked back at him "Agent Rogers, the offer is nice, but I must decline-

" she started; he interrupted her "please just call me Duncan and I insist. I can't drink two of these by myself you know. Sheva looked at Duncan one more time before

opening the wrapper on the straw and inserting it into the smoothie. She took a sip immediately enjoying the sweet and sour taste of it. "thanks, this is great" she

said in between sips. "My pleasure, should you need anything at all just call me" he handed her his business card which had all his contact information on it. She took

the card and furrowed her eyebrows. This guy had a definite interest in her. He was wasting his time though, she wasn't interested at all in him. "Agent Rogers-" she

began "Agent Alomar there you are" Carlyle had burst into her office, four other agents followed suit "these are the other agents assigned to you" he looked at

Duncan "Rogers get the hell out of here, this isn't even your department or specialty" Sheva sighed a breath of relief; someone else had beat her to it. Duncan had

looked at her once more he winked and turned on his heel and left the office. Sheva overcame the urge to roll her eyes. She focused on the four agents and stood up

"Sheva Alomar, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

* * *

Chris's day only got worse, the new recruits were a bunch of fresh out of high school punks that needed haircuts and had no discipline what so ever. They had been

really trying his patience, he was so grateful when he was relieved of that duty. At some point in the day, he had gotten a call that a small infection had broken out

somewhere in the Midwest meaning he was to be on a plane the next day to go help contain, destroy and clean up. He hadn't eaten all day with the exception of the

protein bar and to make matters worse he hadn't seen Sheva all day either. He wished he could just wrap himself in her heat and never leave. This feeling had

surprised him tremendously because sure he had been with other women but none of them had ever made him feel this way. He found himself wanting to be in

Sheva's presence all the time, it didn't matter if it was to go have a drink, watch TV, or play silly arcade games. Hell, he was content with just holding her hand. She did

something to him and it both scared and excited him. Goddamn it he really wished she was in his bed that morning, all would be right in his world if he woke up and

she was there beside him. Commotion outside his door had caught his attention, shit he really wasn't in the mood at all to deal with any nonsense what so ever.

Moments later his door had flew open and there stood Sheva with a bag of food in her hand, she began walking toward him with purpose. She barely put the food

down on his desk before one of the pathetic security guards grabbed her shoulder has if to detain her. "Get you hands off of me" she bellowed out, "Mr. Redfield gave

us specific instructions that he didn't want to be disturbed at all" he said. "we could have you arrested for assault miss" the other one had chimed in "had you

understood the meaning of 'excuse me' the first time maybe my heel wouldn't have connected with your foot" Sheva had said. For a second this was deja vu all over

again for Chris, then it hit him what was happening and in front of his very eyes too. This really pissed him off. He stood up to his full height, basically towering over

everyone "let her go" he said in a dangerously low voice. The puny guards released her immediately taking a step back, gulping nervously. Chris narrowed his eyes

and looked at both guards who at the moment were trembling, he picked up his phone "code 523874" was all he said and hung up. Moments later, bigger security

guards in different uniforms had arrived and hauled away the two smaller ones, shutting the door after them.

* * *

"Lunch anyone?" Sheva had asked as if the previous fiasco hadn't happened at all. All Chris could do was smile. His Sheva was here and in person, all was right in his

world now. He wasn't dreading the plane ride anymore, he would go kick some ass in the Midwest then come home to her. The punks from earlier didn't matter, and he

was about to eat. Chris walked around to where she was at and stood in front of her. He gently cupped her face and kissed her, he pulled back some to admire her

"hmm Shev you sure know how to save me don't you?" he asked in a playful manor. "I just figured you had to have been as hungry as I am. So are we going to eat or

stand here all day like this? I mean I don't mind but your stomach might." He kissed her one last time before releasing her completely. "Lets eat I'm starving" he smiled

at her. "Copy that" she smiled back at him. They sat down and ate, they talked about their current assignments amongst other things. He was relieved when she told

him the reason why she wasn't there when he woke up. He thought she had bailed out on him or something ridiculous. "Shev, next time just wake me up I don't mind

okay" he said in a serious tone "Okay Chris, but seriously I'm looking into getting my own vehicle I can't keep hindering your life because of my needs, its enough that

you're allowing me to stay with you" he sighed. "Sheva, this isn't the time or place to talk about this, we can talk about this later. As far as the car situation goes, drive

mine, I'll be gone for the next few days or week anyway" he ended casually. She hated how casual he sounded as if him leaving was no big deal. But it was a big deal

to her, she wouldn't be there to watch his back "you're right Mr. Redfield this isn't the time or place, I guess I'll see you maybe later tonight or next week" she had put

her I-mean-business-mask back on again. She tossed their trash in the waste basket and moved to stand up. She was just at his door getting ready to open it, but he

stopped her. "I will see you tonight" he tilted up her chin "and yes when I get back we can look for a car for you" he kissed her "if that's what you really want" he

kissed her again. She smiled at him and had a certain sparkle in her eyes, and that was all he wanted, to see her smile "thanks Chris" it was her turn now, she kissed

him one last time before opening the door and leaving his office.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by without much incident at all. Sheva and her team were busy working on the new encryption system and Chris and his team were busy with

the new recruits. Even though the new recruits were done for the day Chris still had paperwork to fill out, meaning he'd wait till after Sheva was done with her stuff.

He wasn't about to let her take a cab home not if he could help it. He picked up his phone dialing her extension, she picked up on the third ring "Alomar" "hey Shev" he

said smiling even though she couldn't see that "Chris? What are you still doing here? It's well after 9pm" he could hear the concern in her voice "what are YOU still

doing here? That's the real question. It is well after 9pm. Answer me this are you alone right now?" "Well yeah but-" "Shev we are leaving right now" "But Chris I just

have this one small thing I have to-" "5 minutes" he disconnected. Sure enough Chris was at her office within 5 minutes, Sheva was still on her computer. Yep she was

just as stubborn as he was, she had fight in her and he liked that big time. "Ms. Alomar" he started, Sheva held up her hand as if to halt him "2 minutes Chris I have to

make sure the final sweep for this night is done, I really don't want another call at 2am tomorrow morning from Carlyle" "I'm holding you to that 2 minutes, don't hold

me accountable if I happen to get all Tarzan on you again" she laughed "Chris you're so silly, as if you'd really do that here and now" "you want to try me then?" he

asked. She had a feeling he was dead serious and didn't want to suffer the embarrassment of being picked up and hauled away over his shoulder. "Luckily no one has

to get all caveman tonight everything looks good and I'm done" she said. He winked at her. Sheva logged off the system and grabbed her stuff. "Ready?" she asked

him "absolutely" he said, she turned off the lights and the two left.

* * *

The minute they were both inside the condo, Chris immediately began removing both of their clothes. He couldn't help it; he'd been wanting Sheva all day and doing his

best not to. He couldn't wait anymore; he started places his kisses everywhere. They finally got everything off, and he whisked her into his arms and began walking

towards his bedroom. Sheva still had her heels on. He made it to his bathroom "Chris?" "Yeah sweetheart" he answered between his kisses "my shoes" "what about

them?" he asked confused. Why was she thinking about her shoes at this particular moment he wondered. "I'm not taking a shower with my shoes on" she said in all

seriousness. Oh right, duh; Chris removed her shoes tossing them into the bedroom without a care in the world "problem solved" "Chris?" "Yeah sweetheart?" "Please

put me down, I really don't want us to fall especially in the shower" damn she had a point and she was right, he didn't even think about safety. He set her down and

they both got in the shower.

* * *

Chris didn't even have time to dry himself off completely before Sheva attacked him. He let her lead him to his bed. It was apparent that she had wanted him just as

bad as he wanted her. She pushed him flat on his back and straddled him. He was totally helpless to her assault on him, enjoying every moment of it. When it became

too much for him to handle, he brought her down hard upon him and flipped her on her back "play time's over sweetheart" he said right before her kissed her hard,

nipping at her lips "who says?" she asked playfully "he does" Chris had said while guiding her hand to stroke him. He felt thick and heavy in her hand, she began

stroking him starting off slowly and then increasing her tempo. Chris had let out some inarticulate sounds before roughly removing her hand from him. He rolled to his

side briefly, slipping on a condom. He found Sheva extremely wet and ready for him and that was all the incentive he needed. He positioned himself at her entrance.

Just then deep blue had met bright hazel "ready sweetheart?" he whispered "yes" and with that he sank deep within her creamy warmness inch by delicious inch.

* * *

An hour later they were both still going at it. Chris had blew his load already, he couldn't get enough of the woman beneath him, her passionate ferocity ignited

something deep within him, a hunger he'd never felt before. Sex had never been this good with any of his previous affairs and he surely wasn't about to let Sheva go

at all. She belonged to him and he would make sure she knew that in any way, shape or form no matter what it took. Sheva had never met a man like Chris with all his

power he wielded below the belt. His powerful, demanding thrusts had sent her over the edge into blissful oblivion more than three times already. Sheva couldn't get

enough of him. This was home for her and she wasn't about to go anywhere. Chris slid out slowly and entered her so hard it caused the headboard to slam against

the wall. "Oh my God, Chris" Sheva cried out as her orgasm stuck her so hard it caused her stomach to cramp. Chris held onto her so tight as he spilled himself into her

"Oh God Sheva yes. Yes" His final thrust sent them both over the proverbial edge.

* * *

For a longtime afterward, Chris just laid there on top of her still buried within her. Sheva had made a small sound of dismay and he figured he probably was crushing

her. He took his time exiting her body, removed the condom and pulled her to lay on top of him covering them both with a sheet. "Shev?" he whispered "hmmm" she

answered sleepily "stay with me tonight" "sure thing" she couldn't get up even if she tried. "Shev?" " hmmm" "I'm serious stay with me" "done" and with that she fell

asleep exhausted. Chris smiled to himself; yep this was definitely something he'd work towards. Sheva was his and he'd make sure of that. He wasn't too sure how

she felt but he knew how he felt and wasn't going to mess it up. He took one last look at her before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Sheva was woken up at some point in the early morning by Chris. She looked around and they weren't in bed, but on the floor. They we're both kneeling and hugging

each other. She had another nightmare. This one was more violent and terrifying than the others. She had eventually calmed down and Chris had got her back into

bed. He really wished that he didn't have to go. Who was going to be there for Sheva to comfort her when she had nightmares? He couldn't be in two places at once.

He thought about Claire, maybe Sheva should stay with someone while he was gone. She didn't need a baby sitter but he'd feel much better if she wasn't alone either.

With his mind made up he called his sister. It was 2:05 am.

"Claire" he said when someone answered the phone. "Redfield? What the hell are you doing? Its 2 in the goddamn morning" Leon had answered groggily "I'm aware

of the time Kennedy, look I have a favor" Chris has said in all seriousness. "Shit, okay hang on" shuffling could he heard, Claire could be heard as well "Leon? What's

going on?" "Nothing sweetie, I'll be back" Leon had answered. "Redfield you still there?" "Yeah I'm here, look there's been a small outbreak in the Midwest that I have

to help deal with" "go on" "I'll be gone for a few days maybe a week if not longer" "and" " and I don't want Sheva by herself" "wait what?" "Look long story short, I

want my sister to be there for her till I get back" "seriously dude?" "I don't know who else to ask and Sheva seemed really comfortable with you and Claire" "alright

we'll head on over" "thanks" Chris had said then disconnected. He checked on Sheva once again and she was fast asleep. He got up and began packing a small duffle

bag. He took a shower and donned on some boxers just as the doorbell sounded. He threw on some sweat pants and headed to the door, opening it.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Chris are you okay?" Claire had asked frantically, looking at him expecting to find bullet holes. "I'm fine Claire thanks" he looked at Leon "thanks

man, I owe you one" Leon smirked "whatever she's doing to you, tell her I said to keep it up" he started chuckling. Chris looked at him, narrowing his eyes "Awe come

on, not in front of me please thank you" Claire had said looking between her brother and Leon. Chris took their bags and put them in the room that Sheva used to

occupy. She was going to stay in his room now and the spare would be the guest bedroom. There's no way he'd be able to sleep with her down the hall alone having

nightmare or whatever. He returned back to his guests. "So mind telling us what's going on big brother?" Claire asked. "In a sec, you two want coffee?" he asked,

"yeah thanks" Chris flicked on the coffee machine and pulled out 3 cups from the dishwasher. "Well as I said, I have to leave and I don't want Shev alone" he said and

clamped his mouth shut, he wouldn't say anything else. He poured coffee in the three cups, then handed a cup to Claire and Leon. "Christopher Redfield what else?"

his sister asked in a warning tone, he knew she was going to pry details from him and he really didn't want to say anything more. "there is nothing else to tell Claire

Redfield, just stay with her till I get back" he fired back "just get a damn baby sitter then man" Leon chimed in "she doesn't need a goddamn babysitter Kennedy, look

fine. Sheva trusts you two and doesn't really know anyone else besides people at the BSAA. There's this guy named Duncan Rogers that keeps hitting on her big time,

and I don't trust him at all" "so you want us to keep her company then?" "Yes exactly" "okay done, I take it you need a ride to airport or are you taking a cab?" "I'll

take that ride" "hurry up then, before I change my mind" "asshole" Chris muttered. He left then returned with the duffle bag. Chris witnessed Leon giving Claire a kiss,

"I'll be back sweetheart, don't wait up for me" he heard Leon say. It took all his will power not to roll his eyes or glare at him. Yes Claire was a grown woman, but she

was still his little sister. And he really didn't want to see any of that. Claire then turned her attention to him. "Please be careful, Chris" she had said to him walking

towards him. He dropped his duffle bag and opened his arms wide, she walked into his hug "Claire stop your worrying, I'll be fine" "okay but seriously don't worry

about us here just concentrate on the mission" "done" he released her, kissing her cheek. He grabbed his duffle bag and walked out the door "and Claire" he called

out "watch after Sheva I mean it" "yes, just chill out she'll be fine, we'll all be fine" Claire had called back out to him.

**A/N: oh no Chris will be absent, how will Sheva cope? How will Chris cope? What about Duncan? what about Ireland? stay tuned for more! **

**R& R please thank you :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Hey peeps sorry for the long wait...but here we go...onward with the story!**

**Our hero and his lady run into some familiar faces here**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Resident Evil or its characters, Capcom does! lol**

Sheva woke up to the smell of coffee. She knew Chris had to leave, maybe he left the coffee machine on for her. She threw on his robe and walked towards the

kitchen. She took note of the three mugs sitting on the counter. Why would he leave three mugs on the counter? Her attention drifted to the living room, the T.V. was

on. Leon was sitting on the couch and had heard footsteps and he knew it wasn't Claire because she was currently sleeping on his lap. He halfway turned "Want to

know something interesting kiddo, you and Claire here have heavy feet for such petite ladies" he chuckled just then. Sheva had walked towards the couch and took a

seat. "You're such a comedian, you know that" she poked his cheek. "I have been told that numerous of times. Maybe it's time for a career change?" he lifted an

eyebrow "Or maybe not. What brings you two here?" she asked in a not so playful tone. "The man in your life had politely asked us to keep you company. I told him

that you're a big girl and didn't need us, but he insisted that he didn't want you alone and well here we are. Unless you want us to leave" Leon had answered her.

Sheva was taking everything in and was quite for a moment. She was both slightly irritated and touched at the same time. "I think it's nice that Chris asked you two to

look after me, but please I don't want to hinder your lives-" she started "Anymore of that nonsensical talk and I'll be forced to sick Claire on you, we don't mind and you

aren't hindering our lives. Okay" "okay, now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for work" she said standing up. "Copy that"

* * *

Sheva had drove Chris's jeep to the BSAA that morning. She didn't want Leon and Claire to wait hand and foot on her. She didn't know how late she would be at the

headquarters and it wasn't fair to them even though they had both insisted it was fine and that she was just being silly. She sat at her desk and turned the computer

on. No unnecessary visits from Duncan, no frantic Carlyle driving her insane, yep today was going to be an alright day. She was already missing Chris tremendously,

and was taken aback by her sudden spinelessness, since when had she become such a coward in such a short amount of time? Nobody else had made her knees

weak and she never had butterflies in her stomach either. She was also missing Josh too. She picked up the phone and dialed the West African Branch. She had asked

for Josh and was currently on hold waiting for him. "Stone" he said in his deep heavily laced accent. "Josh its Sheva" "ah little sister" "I miss you big brother" "I miss

you too, how are things over there at the North American Branch?" Sheva wasn't surprised that he knew where she was, in fact he knew her better than anyone else.

"Things are fine, things got a little crazy after Chris and I did an investigation in Ireland" "an investigation in Ireland? Sheva did you hack into the classifieds?" he

asked, his voice thick with concern. "I did and maybe I shouldn't have, but Josh, Chris and I found out that Tricell hasn't been wiped out completely. And we probably

wouldn't have known that if we hadn't done the investigation. The superiors over here weren't too happy and we got chewed out-" "They yelled at you? That's all I

need to know, I'm going to-" "Josh you aren't going to do anything, I can handle it, I don't need you and Chris fighting my battles for me" "But Sheva. Wait Chris as in

Chris Redfield?" "Yes big brother, Chris Redfield my partner from two years ago" "Sheva I have to go, I'm getting ready to board a plane to the United States, there's

been an outbreak somewhere that I must go help contain, destroy and cleanup. I don't know how long I'll be there but I want to see you and you can tell me all about

it" "okay and Josh?" "Yes Sheva" "be careful big brother" "like I always am little sister" he hung up. Sheva put the phone back in its cradle and wondered if he was on

his way to the same place Chris was headed. She went back to her computer and began checking all the security systems. There hadn't been a breach and everything

was tight. She'd be damned before anyone got through.

* * *

At some point in the day Sheva had a visit from non-other than Duncan himself. "To what may I owe this visit Mr. Rogers?" "Sheva I do not know why you are all formal

with me, please call me Duncan" "that didn't answer my question" "okay fine, I would like to take you out sometime" "is that right?" "Yes, Sheva I have been following

your career in the BSAA and I'm more than fascinated and impressed. You're like a woman after my own heart, someone I admire and someone I long to be with."

"Duncan, please this isn't the time or place" the phone rang just then. She looked at the phone then looked back to him. "Sheva you don't understand" "no Duncan

you don't understand" the phone rang again. "Look Duncan I have to take this call" "alright but I still want to talk to you" he turned on his heel and walked out of her

office. The phone rang again and she answered "Alomar" "Sheva its Chris" "hey there, how are you?" "It's hotter than hell here and I'm missing you like crazy already"

he answered truthfully. "Yeah Chris I'm missing you too. I called Josh today." "You did? And what did he say?" "Well he wants to know what going on between you and

I, he also informed me that he's coming to the US to help deal with the outbreak. I think you two might run into one another." "I think you're right about that, I did see

a Captain Stone on the rooster. Look Shev I'm gearing up right now, but I wanted to hear your voice. I don't know when I'll be able to speak with you again. Keep a

watchful eye on Rogers, I don't trust him" "funny that you should mention him, he just left my office" she had jokingly said. Chris didn't find the humor in that, "I mean

Shev I don't trust him or his motives. He reminds me of Irving for some strange reason" "okay Chris stop worrying about me, just watch your back till Josh gets there,

so then maybe I could stop worrying about you myself." "Copy that, and Shev" "what's up Chris" "I want you in nothing on my bed when I get back home"

"Christopher Redfield!" "What? I'm being honest. And if the thought of you naked keeps me going then so be it" "okay fine, just hurry your ass up and get home

already" "copy that Ms. Alomar" she disconnected.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, Duncan hadn't returned to her office and still no word from Carlyle. A blessing in disguise she figured. She logged off of everything, grabbed

her things and left. Traffic was light and she made it home in record time. She opened the door and was greeted by Claire followed by a hug. "Hey Sheva, how are

you?" she asked. "I'm good Claire, Leon isn't around is he?" Sheva asked looking around. "No, he's on security detail for the next week I think. Why what's up?" she

asked concern in her voice. "You might want to sit down for this; can I get you anything to drink by the way?" "Sheva spit it out, the suspense is killing me already."

"Well there's this person who has basically been following my career and really likes me and I have no interest in him what so ever and I don't know what to do about

it" "is it someone by the name of Duncan Rogers?" "Yeah that's him" "I've heard about him and Chris doesn't trust him at all. Please be careful Sheva I don't want to

think about what my brother would do if something happened to you" "yeah me either I already know that there would be hell to pay big time. I had to stop my big

brother earlier today because I mentioned I got chewed out by my superiors" "you have an older brother Sheva?" "Well not biologically, but I love him all the same. He

took me under his wing when I started my career and has been looking out for me ever since. I admire him and strive to be like him." "Yeah you definitely sound like me

when it comes to my brother. And that's okay dear, someone doesn't have to be related to you to love them like a sibling or parent" "you're right Claire and thanks, I'm

so glad someone understands mine and Josh's relationship." The women embraced "hey why don't we hit up the town and worry about the men in our lives later, what

do you say?" Claire asked Sheva "That's a good idea, I'm going to freshen up a bit."

* * *

Josh landed at the Minneapolis St Paul International airport in Minnesota. He was greeted by his fellow BSAA members. They climbed into the unmarked car and were

on their way to join the other team "How bad is the spread?" he asked "Sir from what I hear it's going to take two teams to fully contain and destroy. Captain Redfield

and his men have already been dispatched" "Captain Redfield? Ah very good, this should be a walk in the park then" "Sir have you worked with Captain Redfield

before?" "I have and I can say that he knows what he's doing" "he seems a little occupied, like he's not here with us all the way" "is that right?" "Yes, the other

agents think it has something to do with Agent Alomar, I mean he was overheard speaking with her today" "really now?" "yes, she's one hot little mama, I'd love to fu-

" "watch your mouth boy" "yes sir", he snickered "if I didn't know any better I'd say you want her for yourself" Josh narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low dangerous

tone "Sheva is my little sister, and I don't want to hear you ever speak of her in that manner" "roger that" the rest of the ride to the site was an awkward and quiet

one. Josh was currently thinking of the outbreak as well as Sheva and Chris. Just what the hell was going on? He'd find out soon enough, he would make sure of that.

He wasn't going to return home without knowing something.

* * *

Chris and his team had just cleared out a section of the prison. Looks like someone got their hands on a few samples of the g virus again. They had just destroyed

another poor disfigured test subject. He hated finding signs that Umbrella's shit was still on the black market, but as long as he was around he'd make sure Umbrella

was completely wiped off the face of the Earth. They continued making their sweep of the facility and ran into another test subject again neutralizing and destroying it.

"Captain I think we are making good progress, don't you think so?" one of the agents had said. "Yes but don't let your guard down, I have a feeling we'll be running

into more of these things before this is over" "man can't wait till this is over, I'm going to ask the big question to my girlfriend" another agent had said. Chris had heard

him but didn't say anything. He was going home back to his Sheva and couldn't be happier. But now was not the time and place to think of her. He had a job to do and

it was his responsibility to make sure everyone made it home. The ground started to shake and next thing he knew a wall to his front was completely destroyed by a

hybrid g virus infected el gigante type thing, sporting tentacles. Great. The thing had grabbed hold of one his men, Chris had shot off the tentacle releasing the man.

The whole Alpha team began emptying their weapons into the creature. "Get him out of here, move!" Chris had ordered to one of the agents. "roger" they said in

unison. Two of the agents had taken the injured man away. "Surround this monstrosity and kill it" Chris then said to the rest team. "Copy that" The rest of the team

had surrounded the creature looking for parts that didn't look like the rest of the thing. "There, I found it" another agent had said thinking he found its weak spot. They

began shooting at that spot, and the thing started changing again. Spikes had begun forming from all parts of his body, boil like sores appeared on it, it started

growing in mass, and the tentacles started sporting barbs as well. "Fuck" Chris had heard someone say. "Give me a grenade" Chris had ordered. Someone gave him a

grenade he pulled the pin and threw it at the creature "take cover" they all scrambled away from the impending explosion.

* * *

An hour later Chris and the Alpha team we're still battling. No one else had gotten injured and he could tell his team we're getting exhausted. They supply of ammo

was running dangerously low too. Where the hell was their back up? As if on cue, Chris had heard the distinct sound of a missile being launched. "Hit the deck" he then

ordered. The agents including himself had dived out of the way for cover. He heard another two missiles being launched and stayed on the ground. As the smoke

started clearing up, he witnessed the creature they had just been battling dissolve into nothing but a twisted pile of flesh. The creature had been destroyed and Chris

heard booted feet running towards them. "Move, go" Chris had instantly recognized that voice. The smoke had cleared completely and he got to his feet. Josh had

walked up to him they saluted each other. "Nice work Captain Stone" "not too bad yourself Captain Redfield" "what the hell was that thing?" "I don't know but man am

I glad to see you guys" Chris had said shaking hands with Josh. "Likewise, we'll finish up taking care of business here, get your team out of here" "copy that" Chris had

turned his back to Josh, he radioed his team. "Alpha team this is Redfield, Delta team is here, you have been relieved. Watch your back as you head out. Over and out"

he ended the transmission. Sure enough the alpha team had begun clearing out. "Sir what about you?" one of the agents had asked Chris. "I'm staying, just get the

hell out of here" "yes sir" the agent fled just then. Josh then turned to Chris "that includes you Captain, leave" "forget it Josh, lets get going I intend to see this whole

thing through from start to finish" "fine, take these then" Josh handed him some ammo for his weapons "thanks" Chris had said thankful for the ammo.

The Delta team had just cleared out the rest of the prison only having encountered two more g virus victims. The team easily destroyed those two. They checked every

nook and cranny of the building and came up with nothing. It looked like someone was experimenting on the prisoners. Whoever had been conducting the experiments

appeared to be long gone by now. The team had made it out of the building and into the Humvee's, Josh had signaled for the bomb to be dropped. They had about 2

minutes to get as far away from the building as possible or risk total annihilation. If there was anything that they missed, this bomb would destroy everything. After the

explosion went off, about two days later another team would go to the site and collect samples, making sure everything had been neutralized. For now Chris and Josh

were done.

* * *

After everyone was cleaned up, Chris made his way to the infirmary. He wanted to check on the agent that had been injured. He walked up to the window and took

note that while the agent had looked fine, he was completely attached to wires. Men in hazmat suits had been running tests and taking samples of everything. They

had shaven him completely bald, shoved all kinds of needles and probes into him, had all kinds of cameras watching him and his vital signs. He tad a tube down his

throat and by the looks of it, had one up his butt. Chris shook his head then turned and walked away. Poor guy he'd probably be watched and tested for the next year

to make sure he wasn't infected. Hell for all they knew the creature could have passed something on from skin to skin contact. They weren't taking any chances and if

he exhibited signs of anything out of the norm he'd be killed right then and there. Chris had hoped the young man was fine. And if he was correct, which he hoped he

wasn't that was the same one who had mentioned that he was going to propose to his girlfriend when he got home. Josh must have had the same thing in mind,

because Chris had seen him through the glass on the opposite side of the room the injured man was in. When Josh had saw Chris he signaled to him. Chris nodded

and began making his way over to Josh.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Josh had asked when Chris was near "the kid looks fine, but you know he's going to be subjugated to all types of testing and probing" "an

unfortunate necessary precaution I'm afraid" "affirmative" "care to take this somewhere else?" Josh had asked Chris "sure thing". The two headed out the infirmary

and outside. The saw both their men laughing and drinking it up. "Take a seat" Josh mentioned, he and Chris both sat down at a table away from the prying ears.

"What's up man?" Chris had asked Josh. "You tell me. Actually what's this I hear about a secret investigation in Ireland?" Chris cracked his knuckles on his right hand

then relayed the story. He told everything from start to finish, well with the exception of the kisses he and Sheva shared. He figured Josh didn't need to know that.

When Chris was finished, Josh slammed his fist on the table "you've got to be kidding me, I can't believe this shit, HQ actually had the nerve to get mad at you?"

"Bullshit right?" "It sure is. How's Sheva?" Josh had asked suddenly. Chris blinked, then schooled his features to appear calm. Though the mere mention of her had his

heart rate accelerate tremendously. "I'm sure she's fine, my sister Claire is with her. Who knows what kinds of girly things they're up to." "Okay let me make myself

crystal clear then" Josh cleared his throat. "I don't make a habit of issuing threats but you break her heart, and I'm coming after you" Chris held up his hands "easy

there, that is certainly the last thing on my mind. Shev is" he paused, trying to think of a way to convey his feelings "really special to me" he finished. He left it at that.

Josh nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't going to press the issue anymore. Josh had trusted Chris with Sheva, if he hadn't there was no way in hell he would

have let Sheva stay with him after they defeated Irving. He would have dragged her by the hair back to HQ if it came to that. Josh had a feeling Chris was the real deal

back two years ago and this conversation had basically confirmed that. He also knew that Chris wasn't telling him everything. But that was okay certain things were

better left unsaid. He and Chris both stood up getting ready to join the other men "Redfield, my apologies about my earlier threat, I just don't want to see my little

sister hurt" "I understand what you mean, believe me I've had my share of fights with idiots in regards to my baby sister" he started laughing then Josh joined in on

the laughter.

* * *

Sheva nervously stood at the terminal in which Chris was going to arrive. She hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks and was glad Claire was there to keep her

company. The two women grew extremely close and discovered they had tons in common. Claire wanted to go with Sheva to meet Chris, but Leon had whisked her

away, besides she needed some alone time with Leon and was sure Sheva and her brother needed their time as well. Thinking about the conversations she had with

Claire, Sheva began to blush. Lord, the things her and Claire talked about would put anyone to shame. "And what has gotten my lady to blush so profoundly?" Sheva

had heard Chris say. She turned around and happily threw herself at him. He caught her and lifted her. He began placing butterfly kisses all over her. She returned his

kisses without a care in the world. He hadn't meant to make a scene, but he was so happy he didn't care. He eventually set her down, especially after hearing a throat

being cleared, by none other than Josh. Sheva didn't even notice him at all. Even though he set her down he needed some kind of physical contact with her so he

grabbed onto her hand and held it "someone's here to see you" he whispered in her ear, gesturing behind her. She turned around, "oh Josh, how I've missed you" he

held out his arms and she calmly walked into his embrace. Embarrassment began to hit her, she wondered if he saw the public display of affection she and Chris just

shared. "I see that you certainly don't need my approval little sister". All Sheva could do was look down at her feet. Why had the ground become so interesting all of a

sudden? Josh chuckled and then tilted up her chin "It's a good thing I like him otherwise my size 12 would be so far up his ass" Sheva punched him on the arm "Joshua

Stone-" "ah hem, shall we take this reunion outside of the airport?" Chris had suggested. Josh put an arm around her shoulder "fill me in on everything Sheva" Josh

had said to her "well after the Kijuju incident…" she began, Chris had hung back a little. He was a bit jealous at the attention Josh was receiving from Sheva, but she

was obviously beyond happy to see Josh. So it didn't bother him too much. If Sheva was happy, he was happy. Besides he would be the one to have his wicked way

with her later on. A huge smile made its way onto his lips and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get rid of it. "Chris are you coming?" Sheva's voice snapped him

back to the present "oh hell yeah I am." And he certainly would be at least twice that night.

* * *

Chris had suggested they go out for a drink to celebrate their small victory. Josh had studied the two of them briefly before politely declining. He insisted that they still

go on without him. He knew that they needed their time together and didn't want to feel like a crowd. They dropped him off at the BSAA base and he waved them

goodbye. He winked at Sheva and she started blushing. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Sheva had asked. "I'm sure, besides I have business here that

I must attend to". Chris knew that was a lie and it could wait, but he respected his decision. He was grateful Josh was understanding and thoughtful. Sheva hugged

him one last time before getting back into the car. Chris shook his hand "till next time" he said "yes and Redfield" "yeah?" "Don't hurt her, I mean it" "I don't intend to,

I'd kick my own ass first."

* * *

"Good God, sweetheart if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to kill me" Chris had moaned out as he watched Sheva lift and lower herself onto his cock.

Mesmerized by their coupling. She laughed at the ridiculousness of his comment. He was such a jokester and she loved that about him. She rode him hard and fast, her

third climax fast approaching. "Chris I, I" "I'm coming" they both moaned out in unison. He held her still as he shot his seed deep within her, fully satisfied, content and

hooked. Sheva had collapsed on him and he held her steadfast against him. He was still buried within her, but she made no move to get off of him, and he didn't mind

being surrounded by her warmth either. He snaked a finger under her chin and tilted it up. He softly captured her lips. "Thanks sweetheart, I've needed that" she

giggled "you're not the only one" "I'm glad otherwise I'd feel like a pervert" he laughed this time. She shook her head "you're so silly you sexy thing you" "right back at

you, gorgeous." Sheva lifted her lower half and Chris finally eased himself out her, damp and limp. It was at that moment he realized that they hadn't used any

protection. He wondered if she was on some type of birth control or not. Well whatever the outcome, he wasn't going anywhere. Deep down he did want children, but

never found the right woman. Until now. He had already decided that if he did have any children, he wanted Sheva to be their mother. That thought had shook him to

his core. He never thought about a future with any woman, but here he was thinking about it and with Sheva at the helm. He could picture her, very pregnant and

swollen with his child. His grin became so infectious; Sheva would have to be blind not to see it. "And what's got you so smiley Mr. Redfield? I hope I have something to

do with it" she asked him. "Oh trust me, you definitely do." She couldn't help but smile at his honesty. She just wished she wasn't a coward herself.

At some point in the night, Sheva had woken up. She looked down and saw Chris's arm draped across her waist. She tried to ease out of his grip so she didn't wake

him, but his grip got tighter "and where are you going?" he sleepily asked. "I have to pee" she lied. He released her and she got up and basically ran to the bathroom.

She had turned on the shower. And if Chris didn't know any better, he could swear he heard sobs over the running water. He waited all of 2 minutes before he got up,

something was definitely up with her. He was giving her his all, and had a nagging annoying feeling that she was still holding herself aloof from him. Did she still have

this silly preconceived notion that he was going to hurt her? He wasn't a mind reader, but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with him. But still he had to know for

sure. Sheva stood in the shower letting the water cascade all over her. She hoped she wasn't too loud, but Chris had ears like a rabbit and could hear everything she

was sure. She felt him approach and wasn't surprised that he had got into the shower with her. He hugged her to him. He didn't say anything and she didn't try to

fight him. She accepted him comforting her and was happy he cared enough. He kissed her forehead "want to talk?" he asked her. She thought about it for a brief

second before nodding. Chris had every right to know. She just hoped it wouldn't change anything between them.

* * *

They sat on the couch at the opposite ends. Chris had suggested they come out the living room because if they stayed in the bedroom he doubted they would actually

talk. Sheva had took a deep breath and relayed her past from start to finish. Chris had ended up on the same side of the couch with her. He let her fully cry to get it all

out. He now understood her hesitation with him. But she had to know that she couldn't group him in with the rest of the assholes out there. She hadn't been raped,

but her spirit had been broken and tormented. That was partly the reason why she joined the BSAA to get back at Umbrella for the death of her parents and make

sure none of their weapons got into the wrong hands. Chris was surprised by the amount of fear pumping through him. Had something actually happened to her, he

was sure he wouldn't have met her. In fact she might not even be here. He knew better than anyone else that sheer coincidence had saved her. The thought of

anything happening to her now had all the blood drain from his face. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her. He'd do whatever he could to keep her safe. "Chris are

you alright?" she asked him through her tears. "Yeah I was just thinking" he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck "I'm so glad you're here with me now, Shev

honey you've got to be careful I know that I would lose my mind if anything happened to you" he had said seriously. She brought her lips to his "I know babe, I know"

she whispered against his lips.

* * *

Several weeks had gone by since Sheva and Chris had that serious talk about her past. The nightmares eased up some and she truly began to feel happy with Chris.

It felt good having everything out in the open. She also realized that he wasn't going anywhere and that she could trust him with her mind body and soul. After that

night, she began to fall in love with him and she couldn't be happier. She was currently being lead somewhere by him, her eyes were closed. He had insisted that she

close her eyes and she did. "Shev you can open your eyes now" Chris had said to her. She opened her eyes and her jaw hit the floor. "Chris what is this?" "That milady

is a brand new car. It's your car". Tears began forming in her eyes "oh Chris you shouldn't have-" she began, "don't even start with that, you said you wanted a car.

Did you not?" "Well yeah but" "no buts, my woman gets whatever she wants" "oh Chris you're so sweet, thank you" she hugged and kissed him. "You're welcome

darling, but this isn't all" "what do you mean?" "Can you be ready in half an hour?" he asked, completely ignoring her question. "Yes, but that didn't answer my

question" "it's a surprise and Shev you won't be disappointed" "how should I dress then since you aren't telling me?" "Wear something that speaks of elegance" he

told her. Sheva cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow.

* * *

Chris stood in the middle of the living room, patiently waiting for Sheva. He was wearing a tailored tuxedo that had cost him a fortune. He had his hair slicked back and

was completely clean shaven. Normally he would bother with such trivial things, but he wanted to look his best for Sheva. Speaking of which her perfume had caught

his attention and he turned around and let out a whistle. "Good God woman you look incredible." Sheva had worn a jade green gown which hugged all her curves to

the tee. The gown had a deep plunging neckline basically showing of her perfect pair of breasts. It had a split up the left side, showing off her toned legs. She had on

killer gold heels and she had her hair down which fell just below her shoulders. "Thanks Chris, but you look mighty fine in that tux yourself" he held out his arm and she

took hold of it "trust me sweetheart, I don't even compare to how good you look right now" "oh knock it off you" "shall we get going?" "Affirmative". He led her out of

the condo and into the parking garage. He opened the car door for her. "Chris where are we going?" she asked again. "Sweetheart I don't want to ruin the surprise

but if you insist" he was totally playing that card with her "never mind, I think I would like to be surprised" she had said to him. Yep that trick always worked.

Chris had taken Sheva to an upscale restaurant in Beverly Hills. He helped Sheva out of the car and gave the keys to the valet driver. She linked her arm with his and

they walked into the restaurant like that. The hostess had greeted them "did you have a reservation?" "Yes, for Redfield." Chris had answered The host took her time,

looking through the list "Ah, right this way Mr. and Mrs. Redfield" the hostess gestured for them to follow her, Chris grinned and Sheva raised an eyebrow. "Your waiter

will be with you momentarily" she said to them. "Thanks" Chris had said. "Mr. and Mrs. Redfield?" Sheva had questioned. "What, you say it like it's a bad thing." "Oh no

I didn't mean it like that" she began to get flushed. "Relax Shev, I only said Redfield I never said Mr. and Mrs. She was just being polite" "oh I see" she said in a small

voice. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" their waiter had asked them. Chris gestured to Sheva "I'll have tea" Sheva had no idea what she wanted, maybe the tea

would calm her stomach "and for you sir?" "Merlot thank you" the waiter left "What's Merlot?" she asked him "a nice wine, not too heavy." The waiter returned with

their drinks "we're you ready or should I give you two more time?" Chris looked at Sheva "I'll have the chicken parmesan" "and for you sir?" "Filet mignon, medium

well" the waiter finished taking their order.

* * *

"Chris this is so nice and romantic. You're spoiling me, you know" she finished the last of her meal. "I've already told you, whatever my lady wants, she gets" he

downed the last of his wine. "I know this must have cost a fortune" "money is money Shev, there's always plenty more to be made. Besides all the years I've been

doing what I do, it definitely added up. Didn't have anyone special in my life, until you so I had no reason to really spend my money. Oh don't worry about your car

either. There's no payments due what so ever. I've completely brought it right then and there." Sheva's jaw hit the table "you can't be serious Mr. Redfield" "oh but I

am. Remember a few weeks back when I kept asking you what you'd want in a car, and color and stuff?" "Well yeah but I didn't think" "well Shev I obviously did my

homework" "I see, you wouldn't happen to know where the ladies room is?" "Near the entrance I believe. Shev are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" she lied, she didn't want

to say anything to Chris, but it took all her will power to keep her food down. She hurriedly got up and made her way to the restroom. Chris had taken care of the

check and tip and stood waiting for her by the exit. When she emerged from the restroom she saw Chris was at the front waiting for her. He took her hand and they

exited the restaurant.

* * *

Chris had taken Sheva to the Cirque De Soleil show. They had the best seats in the house that was for goddamn sure. All the acrobats and stunts performed was

definitely an exciting thing to see. Sheva was extremely animated the whole time. He was glad she was having a good time. She had gone to the bathroom twice

during the show, maybe the tea was getting to her he thought. When the show had ended, everyone had given a standing ovation. Chris used his body to shield

Sheva from the people trying to exit in a hurry. "Oh Chris, thank you for everything. This evening has been perfect. I owe you" "You don't owe me a damn thing Ms.

Alomar, although when we get home you can pay me back then" Chris had said seductively. "Is that right?" "Yes, Shev I've had a perpetual hard on this whole evening

and I can't think of anything else I'd love to do when we get home." "Oh" "if you say oh again, I'll be forced to kiss you into saying something. Shev you know you're

hot and that I'm extremely attracted to you" she shook her head "Chris you're super sexy so don't even go there, just looking at you makes me think of all kinds of

naughty things. A girl could lose her morals you know" she laughed. He took a hold of her hand, "let's go home" he had told her.

* * *

Chris took his time making love to Sheva. He had taken her from just about every angle on every available surface. Their clothes had been strewn about all over the

condo. He didn't care about anything at the moment except pleasing Sheva. She was his world, his everything. He knew then that he was in love with her. He couldn't

picture his life without her. They had ended up in his Jacuzzi sized bath tub. He was currently stroking her hair and was still buried deep within her. "Chris this has got

to be a dream right?" "I thought that too, but this is a real as it gets sweetheart" She tightened her feminine muscles around him "you keep that up babe and we'll be

going at it again" "I have no idea what you're talking about" she giggled and then squeezed him again with her inner muscles. "That's it" he growled. He lifted her and

brought her back down on him hard. Water had been splashed everywhere. He brought her up and down upon him several times. His eyes locked with hers and they

both couldn't look away. He could feel his climax approaching and knew that she was close too. "Come with me Shev" he softy commanded. "Oh God, Chris…absolute

bliss." They reached their release together.

* * *

Weeks later Sheva had sat at her desk at the BSAA. She was currently flipping through some files. She hadn't heard anything in regards to their investigation. Perhaps

they had already taken care of it? She didn't know and was agitated because she didn't know anything what so ever. She was also agitated because she couldn't

keep anything down either. She was extremely regular with her monthly cycle and couldn't figure it out. Sure she had tried new types of food and she surely couldn't

be allergic to everything she tried. Right? "Oh God" she said out loud. It dawned on her just then that she was probably pregnant. She didn't know for sure, but she'd

make herself a doctor's appointment to find out. "Sheva there you are, hurry I need your help" "Duncan? What's wrong?" she got up and followed him outside her

office. He didn't say anything, but she still followed him none the less. They got to his office and he pointed to his computer. Sheva walked over to his computer,

completely ignorant to the fact that he had closed his door. She looked at the screen, everything looked fine. She turned around, basically colliding into him "Duncan,

what are you doing? Your computer is fine." "Of course its fine" "Then why did you need me?" she asked confused. "Isn't it obvious Sheva?" he asked sarcastically. It

was then that she realized that she had been set up. Duncan had her trapped between his desk and his body. "I've been wanting you for weeks, and you haven't

even acknowledged that" he grabbed her chin forcefully and crushed his lips to hers. At first she was shocked to say the least. Then she became angry. Very angry.

She felt his hands on her sides and that was it. She pushed him away from her and slapped him hard across the face. His head snapped to this side, he felt blood seep

into his mouth. He spit it out before speaking "you stupid bitch, you fucking little whore, I could have you deported" he snickered "before or after I tell them why I

slapped you?" "Don't act like you don't want this" he gestured to his crotch. Sheva was already sick to her stomach as is, but she wouldn't show any emotion "you

disgusts me, and if you ever touch me again I'll kick your ass." He laughed "as if you could lady" he then proceeded to grab her arm "don't touch me" she yanked her

arm away and backhanded him. He stumbled backwards. For a petite woman her attacks were something to be reckoned with. She then fled from his office. Tears

stung the back of her eyes. But she wouldn't let a single tear fall, till she was at least away from prying eyes. She had to tell Chris, this was something he needed to

know. This was a battle she couldn't win alone.

* * *

The incident had shaken her so much that she couldn't remain at the BSAA the rest of that afternoon. She left early and had informed Carlyle that she was leaving

early. He had told her to get some rest and that was exactly what she had intended to do. On her way home, she stopped off at the store. She picked up some

avocados and a pregnancy test. She hadn't bothered calling Chris, she'd tell him when he got home that evening. She didn't want to be alone, she hoped that Claire

wasn't busy. She picked her phone and dialed Claire. The phone had rang two times before someone answered. "Hello, Claire?" she asked through hiccups. "Sheva?"

Leon had answered back. "Oh Leon, I'm sorry is Claire there?" "I'm sorry sweetie but she's not here right now. Sheva are you crying?" he asked. "No" she said a little

too quickly. "Sheva don't lie to me, I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong? Is it bonehead?" "No it's not him" "then what's wrong?" he pressed again. "I'm sorry I

can't tell you. Sorry for wasting your time." "Sheva you're not-" he heard a series of gulps then the line went dead. She had hung up on him. He stared at the phone

briefly before dialing her number. She answered on the 5th ring "hello?" "Sheva I'm coming over right now." "Leon you don't have to do that, I'll be fine" she protested.

"Forget it, besides Claire would have my hide if I ignored you in your time of need. It's what friends do Sheva. We're here for you. Be there in 20 minutes" "okay" she

said in a small voice.

* * *

Chris was currently at lunch with his sister. They were at a pho place not too far from his place. "So how are things with you and Sheva?" she asked him. "Pretty good

actually" he then stuffed his mouth with noodles. "You two are in love aren't you?" "Perhaps" "perhaps nothing, I can see it. You're practically on cloud nine all the

time" "maybe it's because work has been good lately, no outbreaks" "don't lie to me, big brother. I can see it in your eyes that you're in love with her" she narrowed

her eyes at him and that did it for him. "Oh God Claire, yes I'm in love with Shev. You have no idea. When she's happy I'm happy, when she's hurt I'm hurt. Claire I'm in

love with her. And it scares me tremendously." He said truthfully, her eyes softened "I knew it, I know you better than anyone else big brother. Does she know how

you feel?" "No, I haven't confessed it to her yet?" "Why not?" she asked confused. "Well what if Shev doesn't feel the same way?" "I knew you were dense big brother

but damn I didn't realize you're blind too" "what's that mean?" "You idiot, Sheva is in love with you too. Have you forgotten her and I have spent time together when

you were away?" "Oh yeah that's right. Well did she actually say she loves me?" "She didn't have to say it. I could see it in her face. A woman's intuition is never wrong

besides every time I mentioned you, her whole demeanor changed. She totally had a sparkle in her eyes and a infectious grin that didn't cease" Claire had finished.

"Claire I know this is totally out of character for me, but I want to marry her. And I want to start a family with her" "whoa there big brother. I think hell has definitely

frozen over, I mean the mere mention of relationship, much less children had you running for the hills" "I know but that was before Shev came into my life-" he cut

himself off as he notice the ring on Claire's hand, he reached over the table, grabbing her hand and holding it up "Claire, what's this?" he asked seriously. "It's an

engagement ring" "I can see that, so idiot boy has asked you to be his wife has he?" "Chris knock it off, and yes he did ask me to marry him" "I guess, I have to

acknowledge the fact that he's going to be part of the family" he said with a growl. He rubbed his eyes and raked a hand through his hair. "Claire I am happy for you,

really I am" his voice broke. "And I guess idiot boy isn't that much of a loser either" "Chris, please stop that" "alright alright" he put his hands up "you done?" he asked

her. "yep" he took care of the check and left a tip.

* * *

Sheva heard a knock on the door and already knew who it was. She had just taken the pregnancy test and sure enough she was pregnant. Well that explained why

she couldn't keep anything down for the last several weeks. Another knock at the door. She washed her hands and went and opened the door. "Come on in" she

beckoned him forward. "Are you okay miss missy?" he asked. She sat down on the couch and he sat in the lounge chair. "Oh Leon thank you for coming over" she

started. "My pleasure, besides as I said before it's what friends do" that right there had touched her so deeply that she started to cry. "Hey, wait a minute. Sheva" he

got up and kneeled in front of her "was it something I said?" he asked, touching her knee. "No, your kindness touches me that's all" she said through hiccups. She

really didn't want to go through details with him. She heard the lock being turned. Well looks like she didn't have to go into details. Chris stepped through the door

with Claire. They were both laughing. Chris was the first to calm down "hey Shev I, Kennedy what the hell?" he said through gritted teeth. He rushed over to Sheva,

she held up a hand "Chris wait, he's fine, he didn't do anything" "Then what the hell is going on here?" he demanded. She stood up completely ignoring him "Claire

thank goodness, I need to talk to you" "Sure Shev, what's up?" Claire answered back. Sheva gestured to Claire to follow her, so she did and into the empty room she

used to occupy. Chris looked at Leon "What the hell?" Leon shrugged "I don't know man, got anything to drink?" "You okay with lemonade?" "Lemonade?" "yeah, Shev

doesn't like beer" "man she does have you whipped" "like you aren't" "touché".

* * *

Claire and Sheva emerged from the room an hour later grinning from ear to ear. Sheva had told Claire everything, with the exception of the incident from work. She'd

tell Chris when they were alone. Sheva was so worried that she'd have to go through everything alone, but Claire reassured her that she wasn't alone and that her

brother would be there for her. Claire promised that she wouldn't tell her brother, but also told her that he had a right to know. Sheva had told her that she would tell

him soon enough. Chris and Leon were both on the couch watching TV. They heard the ladies approach. "Wow this is a surprise, I don't see any stab wounds or bullet

holes, apparently you boys can get along." Claire said giggling. Chris rolled his eyes and Leon cleared his throat "sweetie if its alright with you, I think we've enough

male bonding for today" "but you have to stay and join us" Sheva had chimed in "Shev I have to agree with idiot boy here" "oh alright, we're leaving" Claire had played

along. Chris stood up as well as Leon. The two men shook hands and the women embraced. Chris gave his sister a hug "see ya around" "yep you sure will" she said

while her and Leon were walking out of the door.

* * *

Chris had locked the door and turned to Sheva "where's my hello kiss?" he asked. "where's my hello kiss? That's the real question" she challenged. "Come here, Shev

so I can give you one" she had her chin in the air "nope I'm staying right here." Chris thought about it for a brief second before making his way over to her. Even in all

her stubbornness she was still cute to him and he thought about what Leon had said earlier. Yep he was definitely whipped. And he couldn't be happier. He stood right

in front of her and gave her a proper hello kiss. He pulled back "there, that's more like it" she giggled. "You're home early" she observed. "So are you" "I wasn't feeling

too good today and I guess Carlyle isn't as blind as I thought. He sent me home." "Shev are you okay?" I'm fine now, but there was an incident at the BSAA" "what

incident?" Just what the hell was going on here? First, he finds out his sister is engaged, then comes home to find Sheva crying and now there was a incident at work.

He needed answers and he needed them right now. "Sheva what is going on?" he asked again. She clamped her mouth shut then thought better of it. He only called

her by her full first name, when he meant business. Oh man hell was about to break loose, but then Duncan was a jerk and deserved anything that happened to him.

She pointed to the couch, "you might want to sit down for this Chris" he was feeling antsy as in "no, I'll stand" "suit yourself I'm sitting down then." She sat down and

crossed her legs. "Well today, Duncan came bursting into my office…" she then relayed the whole story. She didn't cry during any of it either. She was as calm as ever.

However the same couldn't be said for Chris. He was livid "you've got to be fucking kidding me" he raked an angry hand through his hair "I'm going to kick his fucking

ass" "no Chris, we're going to be very diplomatic about this" she said calmly. Her calm demeanor irritated him. She should have been pissed off like he was, instead

she sat there all calm and composed. He took a deep breath and plopped down next to her, pulling her into his lap. "Alright sweetheart, we'll do it your way. But he

has to know that what he did was unacceptable and isn't going to be tolerated. Fill out whatever reports you have to and I'll take care of the rest. Deal?" she nodded.

* * *

The next day at the BSAA all hell did break loose. First it started off with a nasty argument between Anderson and Sheva. He had the nerve to accuse her of leading

Duncan on and that it was her fault in regards to the attack. He also had the nerve to bring up that she could be arrested for assault. The argument had basically

ended only because of the fight between Chris and Duncan. When Chris had said he would handle it, Sheva didn't think that he would beat the living daylight out of

Duncan. Chris had ended up suspended till further notice while Duncan was carted away to the hospital. He had a broken nose and a shattered jaw. Chris would have

done more damage but the security had broken up the fight. Sheva was sent back to her office fuming, how dare she be accused of leading him on, when every time

she was the one not showing any interest. And to make matters worse her stomach was in knots. She threw up her hands in frustration. And phoned Carlyle and let

him know she was taking off early. He told her that she would have to be on will call if he needed her. She hung up on him and left her office.

* * *

About 5 minutes after Chris opened the door and plopped down on the couch, Sheva was right behind him. She didn't look too good. And Chris had to have been blind

not to notice. "Sweetheart are you okay?" she would have lied and said she was fine. But the urge to throw up overcame her and sent her running towards the

bathroom. After she was finished, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Chris stood at the door frame. "Shev, I'm taking you to the clinic right now" "I'm sure

whatever it is will pass" "we're leaving" "Chris I can drive myself" "no Shev, stop being silly I'm taking you and that's that" "oh okay fine, you win." He embraced her

and kissed her cheek "good girl, bring a jacket I want to take you to the pier later on too" "okay" she smiled up at him.

* * *

At the clinic, Sheva had to fill out some basic paperwork. She was surprised that her stomach was calm, earlier in the day it had been raging. About 15 minutes later

her named was called. Chris asked if she wanted him to go, she said no just in case it was something really bad. In the room, the nurse looked over the paperwork

and asked her various questions. "Ms. Alomar are you sexually active?" she asked her. A small smile crept its way onto Sheva's face, she thought about the numerous

times her and Chris had been intimate. "Yes, very much so" "same partner or multiple partners?" what the hell kind of question was that Sheva wondered. "Same

partner" "When was the last time you had your period?" "About a month ago I think?" The nurse jotted down some notes. She gave Sheva a cup and told her where

the bathroom was. Sheva took the cup and returned later with it. The nurse took the cup and told her she would be back with the results of the test. Sheva sat

nervously on the bed, this was it. She gnawed at her lip. The nurse eventually returned with a smile on her face. "Congratulations my dear, you are pregnant and by

the looks of it about 2 months along." Sheva did some math in her head and that was around the time, she and Chris hadn't used any protection. The nurse had

suggested she start taking some prenatal pills right away and she told her to definitely stay away from sea food among other things. Sheva thanked the nurse and

exited the room. Good Lord, she was 2 months pregnant already. What would Chris think?

* * *

Sheva had walked into the lobby and Chris immediately spotted her and hopped out of the chair. "Shev, is everything okay? You aren't dying are you?" "Everything is

fine Chris and no I'm not dying" "then what's up?" he asked. "I'm pregnant" she said in a small voice. "Huh?" did she just say what he thought she said? "Sweetheart

please say that again" "I'm pregnant Chris, about 2 months along" she said a little louder. "Shev are you telling me that I'm going to be a father?" he asked excitedly.

Tears formed in her eyes "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you" he picked her up and rained his kisses everywhere. They were still standing in the lobby of the clinic

and everyone was looking at them. "Babe maybe we should take this elsewhere?" Sheva had suggested. "You're right" he still was holding her "Chris I can walk, put

me down" "no way, I'm so happy right now and I want the world to know it" He walked right out of the lobby and into the parking lot still carrying her. All Sheva could

do was burry her face into his chest, dying of embarrassment already.

* * *

On the way to the pier, Chris kept stealing glances at Sheva. He couldn't believe that he was going to get his wish. Sheva was carrying his child and he couldn't be

happier. She didn't look pregnant but in a few months she would start showing. "What Chris?" she had caught him. "Sweetheart I can't stop looking at you right now; I

seriously am the luckiest guy in the world" he reached over and took a hold of her hand. "Shev, we're going to be great together I promise" he said giving her hand a

squeeze "we already are" she squeezed his hand back. He parked the car and hurriedly got out of the car to open her door for her. He kissed her cheek and put an

arm around her shoulder, they walked to the restaurant like that. Inside the restaurant, the host had taken them to their seats. The waiter had given them a wine list.

Chris briefly looked at the menu then handed it back to the waiter "this won't be necessary, we're expecting a baby" Chris had said all boastful. All Sheva could do was

smile. Sheva ended up ordering a garden salad with tons of avocado and Chris had ordered a pulled pork sandwich. They both had ordered Arnold Palmers too. While

waiting for their food, Chris had reached across the table and grabbed Sheva's hand "Shev, I just wanted you know that I'll be there for you 100 percent, no bullshit"

"Chris that's so sweet of you, but I'm sure your sister won't mind if I ask her" "Shev, I want to be there every step of the way, I want to go with you to those

pregnancy classes or whatever, I want to be there for every doctor's appointment, every checkup everything. I know Claire won't mind, but you and I are his or hers

parents and it's our responsibility." She hadn't thought about that, but Chris was right. "I love the condo, but we have to move, I'm thinking we're going to need more

space big time. I was actually interested in the same neighborhood as my sister" "I think you're right, those houses over there were pretty nice and looked spacious"

Great now that was taken care of. The next thing on his mind was sex. It had been forever and he was dying already. "Shev I can't wait to make love to you again" he

said in all seriousness. She blushed "isn't that how we got pregnant in the first place?" it was his turn to smile. The waiter had returned with their food, and they ate

slowly and still talking it up.

* * *

Later that evening, Chris and Sheva were both on their back exhausted. They had reached their release together twice. He reached over and pulled her to lie on top of

him. "Shev that was incredible, thank you" he whispered. She started giggling "you don't have to thank me, every time I do something nice" she mimicked him. He

laughed; he did tell her that same thing months ago when they first started dating. Her phone started ringing. Who could that be she wondered? She reached over

towards the night stand and grabbed her cell phone. She looked at the screen. "Carlyle?" what the hell. She got out of bed and answered the phone "Alomar" she

answered. "Agent Alomar, we're assembling a team to go eliminate the remnants of Tricell in Ireland" "okay" "we believe there's more to that facility that you

investigated a few months back" "yes, I know" "you'll be part of the Alpha team, your expertise is much needed on that team." Shit she really didn't want to go, but

duty above all else. "When are we heading out?" "We're going to do more surveillance, but within the next month for sure" "okay thanks anything else?" "That is all"

he then hung up. Chris was sitting up during the phone call. "What's going on?" "I'm going to be a part of a team to go eliminate Tricell in Ireland" she said with a

shrug of her shoulders. He kicked the sheets away and got out of bed to stand in front of her "Shev, you're not going, you're pregnant remember?" touching her

shoulder "Chris that doesn't make me an invalid, besides, the baby isn't hindering me, so I'm going" she brushed his hand aside "Sheva I can't afford anything

happening to you now, you're in no condition to go fight hostiles" "Chris knock it off, I've put my life on the line multiple times, I'm not a rookie here" he put his hand

right back on her shoulder "that may be a fact, but you're also carrying my child right now too" she threw her hands up in aggravation then pushed at his chest. Oh

course he didn't even budge a centimeter. He caught her wrists and pulled her to him "Now Shev honey, be a good girl and agree with me" he said soothingly, kissing

her forehead. She pouted, he had a point, but she had a job to do as well.

* * *

A week had passed and Chris's suspension had been lifted. He currently was at the jewelry store looking for a ring. A sales person had come up to him "hi there can I

help you?" "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend" Chris had said as calm as ever. "what's she like?" the sales person asked him. "Simply gorgeous and

amazing, she doesn't wear jewelry and that's fine, but I want this ring to be extravagant and definitely stand out on her" The sales person nodded. He lead Chris

further into the store and started pointing out different rings and talking about them. Chris was taking everything in and listening to the salesperson. He stopped mid

walk when a certain ring caught his attention. Chris pointed to the ring and asked the salesperson about it. The sales person had then gone into more details than

Chris cared to know. Even before the salesman had said anything about it he was sold. "So as I was saying, she will definitely love this ring, it's pure-" "thanks, I'll take

it" Chris had cut him off "Er , sure, and what size will the lady be" Chris thought about it for a second, Sheva was slender like Claire and he remember that Claire wore

a size 5. "A size 5 please" "perfect and did you want this engraved?" "Yes. I want it to say Partners to the End". That was exactly what she had said to him 2 years

ago so she would definitely understand why he'd put that. The sales clerk smiled at him just then "what?" Chris asked. "She's pregnant, isn't she?" How would he

know that Chris wondered? "Yes, yes she is" "I thought so, you have this I'm the luckiest man in the world aura surrounding you" the clerk had said. Yep he hit the nail

on the head; he did feel like the luckiest man in the world. They walked toward the cash register; Chris had pulled out his debit card and handed it to the clerk. The

clerk wrapped everything up and put it in a bag; he gave the card and the receipt back to Chris. "You know most guys come in here terrified, but it's good to see

someone in here in good spirits, I know she'll make you a happy man" Chris looked at the receipt, before shoving it into his pocket. Sheva would have a fit if she knew

how much he just spent. "She already does, thank you" he replied back exiting the store. He had the ring; all he had to do now was pick the right time to ask her.

* * *

Sheva and Chris were both at her doctor's appointment. The doctor had asked her various questions and began checking her signs. She was taking prenatal pills and

was watching everything she ate. Chris had been more than helpful too, he loved sea food but if she couldn't have it, he wouldn't eat it either. He wouldn't eat

whatever she couldn't have, just to be fair. Her morning sickness had eased up some and she was actually able to keep food down, mainly anything with littered with

avocados. She was already 12 weeks and everything looked fine. The doctor checked the baby's signs too. "Ms. Alomar and Mr. Redfield, does twins run on either side

of your families?" the doctor had asked them. Sheva looked at Chris then to the doctor "no, not on my father's side or my mother's side I think." "My parents passed

before I knew about any of that, so I don't know" Chris had answered truthfully. The doctor jotted some notes down. "I see, well I am detecting two heart beats, so I

would say it's safe to say that you two are expecting twins" Shock was written all over her face "I'm sorry did you say twins?" Sheva had asked. "Yes, twins Ms.

Alomar" he said calmly. He then looked at Chris, who was currently grinning from ear to ear. Hot damn his dreams were becoming a reality. "Two for the price of one,

and I couldn't be happier" he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Oh Shev you're so beautiful" he whispered to her. "Now twins are a higher risk than just one baby,

so you have to be extra careful. I expect to see you more than just the regular monthly visits. I'd like to fully monitor your progress and the babies' progress too. A

word of advice, you're going to have all sorts of interesting cravings, so I'd suggest making the healthier choice and also stay away from foods with high sodium" he

finished looking between Sheva and Chris. Chris then looked at Sheva before speaking "that won't be a problem doctor" "good, did you have any questions for me

Miss?" the doctor had asked Sheva, she shook her head. She was still in a state of shock. Good Lord, she was carrying twins. She felt like she needed a nap. "Great I'll

see you two in a couple of weeks" the doctor then stood up and left the room. "Shev, honey we're having not one baby, but two, can you believe it?" Chris had asked

her excitedly. "I'm still letting it all sink in, I need a nap" she said rubbing her temples. Chris helped her to her feet and grabbed her purse. They exited the building

hand in hand.

* * *

At 4 months Sheva began to show. While at the BSAA she wore semi loose fitting, flowing tops that wouldn't give anything away. She still had a job to do and wouldn't

let anything hinder that. Yes she was pregnant but she wasn't fragile. On the way to her car, she encountered Jill. "Jill, what a pleasant surprise" she said genuinely,

extending her hand. Jill looked at the hand and scoffed "I'm sure it is where's Chris?" Sheva dropped her hand. "Why do you want to know? Why are you even here, I

thought you were done with this" "isn't it obvious? I'm here to take Chris back" Sheva narrowed her eyes "aren't you engaged already?" Jill held up her hand, she

wasn't sporting a ring "does it look like I am?" Jill had said with a toss of her hair. Sheva didn't want to get sista girl on her, but Jill was asking for it "look ho, I don't

know what the hell your problem is, but I'd suggest you get out of my face" Jill snickered "Oh the little girl has words, I guess you won't help me win him back will you?"

"Not on your life. This conversation is over" Sheva then proceeded to walk past Jill towards her car. "You can be the flower girl at our wedding" Jill had called out to her.

"I had no idea you were that delusional. I almost feel sorry for you" she called back. Jill laughed then walked towards the elevators. What the hell was that about? Did

Jill really have the audacity to try and get Chris back? It was at that point that Sheva started to feel doubt. Jill and Chris have history and she felt like she felt like she

couldn't compete. She then felt foolish, so very foolish. Here she was pregnant and with twins. Would she end up a single parent? Would she have to do everything

alone? She then started to feel anger. If Chris wanted Jill then he could have her. She wouldn't cry over spilled milk. She wasn't going to fight a losing battle. She got in

her car and left. Sheva had driven to the beach; she needed a place that would clear her mind. She parked the car, kicked off her shoes and left everything inside with

the exception of the key. She thought about bringing her cell phone, but she didn't want to be bothered so she ended leaving that too. She began walking towards

the ocean in her bare feet.

* * *

Chris was on his way home and was worried sick. He had been calling Sheva for the last hour and she didn't answer. He thought she was probably with his sister, but

when Claire had confirmed that she hadn't seen her or spoken to her, that had really bothered him. He had just called her again and it went straight to voicemail. Shit,

her phone was dead. He had no idea where she was, and he started to really freak out. He thought about what had happened earlier in the day with Jill. _Chris was in _

_his office looking over some files. Jill had come into his office. They had talked briefly, but then she started acting strange. She whisked off her coat revealing her nude body, _

_asking him to fuck her. He gave her a puzzled look and politely asked her to put her clothes back on. He wasn't interested in her what so ever and her skinny pale body didn't _

_do anything for him, except making him want to reel. She told him, that they belonged together and that she called off her engagement to Carlos just to be with him. It was at _

_that point where he told her that he and Sheva were an item and that he wasn't interested. He then gave her the choice to either leave on her own or have security escort her _

_out. She choose to leave on her own. He had been grateful that there wasn't a scene._ Chris looked down at his phone and dialed Jill's number, making sure that his was

blocked. He had a feeling that maybe Jill might know something. She answered the phone on the 3rd ring. "Where is she?" he demanded. "Where is who? She asked.

"Jill I'm not in the mood for this, where is Sheva?" "Chris who cares where she is. Should I come over since she's obviously not there?" he was seriously disgusted. "No

I want to know what you did to her" she scoffed "I didn't do anything to her, but we can do something if you like" "Jill I'm not in the mood for your shit, since you don't

know her whereabouts. I'm hanging up" "Wait Chris, aren't you interested in trying it out?" He was on the verge of telling her that her skinny flat ass did nothing for

him but instead made it very short and curt "No I'm not" he then hung up on her. He looked at his phone. Jill wasn't the same that was for sure. But that wasn't his

problem. Chris ran his fingers through his hair and thought about the places where he and Sheva had frequented. He also thought about the places that she liked as

well. He'd visit every last one of them, till he found her if it meant tearing through heaven and hell he'd do it. If she didn't call him within 5 minutes, he would start his

search.

* * *

The walk on the beach had definitely cleared her mind. She decided that she wasn't going to worry about things out of her control. Besides worrying couldn't be any

good on her babies. She opened her car door and her phone was indeed dead. She pulled out her car charger and plugged it in. She started the engine and peeled

out of the parking sport. On her way home, the phone started to ring. She answered blindly not even bothering to see who it was "Alomar" she answered. "Sheva, is

that you? Oh thank goodness. Are you okay?" "Yeah Claire I'm fine" "Please call my brother he's worried sick about you, he thought something had happened. Has

something happened?" "No everything is fine" she wasn't about to tell her about Jill, she didn't want to think about her. "I'll call him now" "thanks oh and Sheva,

please be careful, I'm looking forward to spoiling my niece or nephew" "Thanks Claire" "Call Chris now" she laughed "sure thing" she then hung up. She was almost

home. So there really wasn't any need to call him, besides he could wait. She felt herself separating from him; she was determined not to get hurt. She began putting

up her defenses. Yes she loved him, but she would walk away if she had to. She couldn't stand idly by and be made a first class fool. Sheva and Chris had pulled into

the parking garage together. He was the first to kill the engine and got out of his car. He hurriedly made his way over to her. She opened her door and he helped her.

"Hey babe" he greeted her. "Hi, I have to get my things" she said. "I got it" he said reaching for her briefcase. He got her things out and took ahold of her elbow, she

stiffened at the contact but none the less they began walking towards the front door in silence. Chris sensed a battle on the horizon.

* * *

The minute they were both inside, she calmly yanked her arm free from his grasp. "Shev, honey" he began. She had cut him off "I really have to go to the bathroom"

she said. He watched her retreating figure. Something was way off and he didn't like it one bit. Something was defiantly up with her, he felt like she was withdrawing

from him. He heard bath water being run, so he made his way to the bathroom as well, taking off his clothes. He would join her in a bath; maybe they could talk it out

there. She was lowering herself into the water when he got there. He stood at the door frame, gloriously naked and she looked at him blankly, before reaching for the

loofah. Yep something was definitely wrong "is there enough space for two?" he asked trying to ease up her mood. "Well technically there's three here, so maybe" she

answered with a shrug of her shoulders. He made his way over to the tub and stepped inside. He pulled her to sit on his lap. "Baby doll, you okay?" he asked

soothingly. "Do you still find me attractive Chris?" she asked him. Wow that question was out of nowhere "of course I do" he said rubbing on her no longer flat

stomach "why would you ask that?" "I don't know, I feel like I'm fat" "Shev honey, you're pregnant with two babies, you're going to gain weight its totally fine" "so you

are calling me fat" "no I'm calling you beautiful" "I don't feel beautiful, I mean you're the gorgeous one with the perfect body still" "I'm a man, so of course I'm not

going to physically change. You're fine babe don't worry" he continued rubbing her stomach "Shev can I ask you something?" she cocked her head to the side "sure"

"are you happy being with me?" "Yes of course. Why?" "Well lately I feel like you've been distant" she sighed. "I'm really out of it right now, I just want a relaxing

evening" well damn that didn't really reassure him, he wanted to talk more, but if she wasn't feeling up to it, he wouldn't pressure her. He'd read about pregnant

women and their mood swings and really didn't want to do anything to upset her. "Fair enough, did you want anything in particular?" she shook her head "no". They

finished up their bath in silence each lost in their own thoughts. Once they were both dressed, she spoke up "hey Chris do we have any ice cream?" "No I don't think

so" "could you please go get me some plain vanilla ice cream?" "Sure thing" "oh and some anchovies too" Chris grimaced "any pickles with that?" he asked in a playful

manor. "No that's gross" Chris raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He threw on a sweater, gave a kiss on her lips and took one last look at her before heading

out.

* * *

Sheva had been sitting comfortably on the couch watching T.V. Chris had been gone maybe 10 minutes. Her phone started ringing she picked it up "Alomar" shit it was

Carlyle again "Alomar how quick can you be ready?" "In a moments time if need be" she answered. "Good, Alpha team has been given the order to move in to the

target, your flight leaves in about 45 minutes. I've arranged for you to be picked up and dropped off at the airport. They should be there within 10 minutes." Wow that

wasn't giving her anytime what so ever. But its part of the job to be ready at any given time "okay copy that, I'll be waiting" "take care" he then hung up. Sheva

hopped up and packed a little duffle bag. She scribbled out a note to Chris and that she would contact him as soon as she could. She folded the note and left it on the

counter. She took one last look at everything before letting herself out and locking the door.

* * *

Chris had returned home after an eternity. For some reason, everyone and their mom was out shopping and taking forever. Then to make matters worse, there had

been an accident too. So of course there was traffic. He was already preparing for a battle, he was sure Sheva was going to pitch a fit. That was okay though, she was

carrying his children so if that meant being cursed out or whatever he'd take it. He wouldn't let it get out of hand though. Knowing him he'd probably just tackle her or

tickle her into a better mood or something. That thought had made him smile. He had finally made it home and parked next to her car. He made it up towards the front

door, opening it. The T.V. was still on; maybe Sheva was in the bathroom again. He made his way over to the kitchen, totally not even seeing the note. He began

putting the things away, grimacing at the anchovies he couldn't believe he just brought. He thought it was strange, but if that's what she wanted he wouldn't argue.

Man, Sheva was in the bathroom a long time, he had thought. He made his way to the bathroom, he wanted to be there for her just in case. He went to his bathroom

first, she wasn't there. He then checked the guest room and she wasn't there either. Maybe she went for a walk, he knew that she liked walking. He called her phone

and heard it ringing. Fuck, not this again. He began tearing through his condo looking for anything she may have left signaling her whereabouts. Something wasn't

right and he didn't have a good feeling. He went back to the kitchen and that's when he noticed the note_. 'Chris, ran into Jill today exchanged words. I can't compete with _

_her for you. I love you, but I can't fight a losing battle either. Don't be mad okay, but I'm on my way to Ireland right now. Love, Sheva'. _Chris read the note several more

times, in complete disbelief. His disbelief turned into worry that turned into pure unadulterated rage. She said she loved him, but left anyway? Competition? Why would

she even think that? Then it hit him, he hadn't told her how he felt at all. Claire was right and he had messed up big time. That had explained why Sheva had been

acting strange and distant because she didn't know how he felt about her and with Jill and her having words that didn't help either. This was fucking lunacy; his main

priority was Sheva and only Sheva. If anything happened to her, there would be hell to pay that was for goddamn sure. Everyone else he would deal with later. He

folded the note and shoved it into his pocket. He also grabbed up her phone and left the condo, not even bothering to pack a bag or anything.

**A/N: well what there you have it...total cliff hanger haha...more to come trust and believe. R & R please. okay love you bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: Hey gaiz and gals thanks so much for the reviews i really appreciate them a lot. Without further a do, onward to the story...and no Sheva is NOT having a miscarriage! That's too predictable...we do see some familiar faces though :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own RESIDENT EVIL or its characters. CAPCOM does! **

Sheva had geared up separately from everyone else. She didn't want anyone seeing that she was pregnant. They might accuse her of slowing everyone down or treat her differently. She was as much as an agent as everyone else was, yes she was pregnant and she would be careful but she would see her mission though. She threw on an extra layer of under armor and secured her earpiece. She joined the rest of the team and was handed various weapons. After everyone was geared up they were briefed. Their target was to eliminate and destroy the facility, which would halt all TriCell activities. They were informed that there would be BOW's but that was to be expected. The captain then turned to Sheva "Alomar, you and you are with me" he said pointing to her and someone else. "We split into 3 groups and met at the core. No one gets left behind are we clear?" "Yes sir" was said in unison.

On the way to the facility that Sheva had remembered so clearly the captain had looked at her. "Alomar, you've been here before correct?" he asked her "I have" she answered giving nothing away. "Without orders?" he asked incredulous. "Affirmative" again her one worded answer not giving anything away. "Tell me Sheva, why did you act on your own like that? We could have lost you" she sighed "look, I'm just doing my job. And I won't apologize for that" he briefly smiled. "Copy that, looks like we've arrived at the destination coordinate. You ready?" Well she was as ready as she would ever be "yeah I guess" she answered her captain's question. She couldn't help thinking of Chris, but now was not the time or place to have her head in the clouds. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and climbed out of the Humvee.

This mission wasn't a stealth mission so Sheva didn't have to worry about being hoisted up somewhere through a window. The explosives agent had put two blocks of C4 explosives on the door "stand back" he called out. The light explosives broke the hinges and he kicked down the door. "All clear" he said once he surveyed the surrounding area. Sheva and the captain then headed inside. The stench of death immediately greeted her like a slap in the face. She shook it off moving further into the building. She took note of the fresh blood spatter adorning the ceilings and walls. Just what the hell were they developing here? There was no doubt in her mind that they had to put a stop to this insanity and now. A voice came through on her earpiece "We've checked the other areas, all clear" someone had confirmed. "Roger, make you way back to me" She heard her captain say "copy that". Within minutes the rest of the team came into view. Were they set up? Sheva began looking around; a sudden thought occurring to her. The latch that she tripped over months ago had led to an area which had looked like it was an office. Bingo. The real activity was all underground. She then thought about all the test subjects she and Chris had witnessed during their search for Jill back in Africa. She fell to her knees in almost a dizzying haze. This genocide had to stop, how many more innocent people had to die?

A hand descended her shoulder, almost causing her to jump. "Alomar are you okay?" the captain had asked her. She stood up and shook his hand off "underground" was all she said. "What?" he asked confused. "Everything is underground" she led him to where the entrance was or at least where she remembered it was. Sure enough the hatch was there and it had been replaced. "Hot damn, she's onto something" she heard someone say. "Just get this goddamn hatch opened" the captain had said. The hatch was blown open and one by one they each made their way underground. Sheva used the ladder; she didn't leap down like everyone else had done. They began checking the mini offices. "All clear" someone radioed. She was currently checking a lone office, separated from the others. This didn't make sense to her, she was sure there was more than meets the eye. She leant on a false wall and next thing she knew she was sliding down a chute of some sort. She landed on her back with a sounding thud in a whole different place all together. She stood up taking note of her new surroundings. Yes it was just like Africa; all these people men women and children were kidnapped and placed in capsules. She radioed her team "check the walls, they're false" "where are you?" she was asked. "I don't know, but I fell through a false wall" "Stay where you are, we're coming for you" Sheva didn't reply back, she couldn't. She was immediately surrounded my armed guards who looked like they were infected with some strain of a plaga. They began screaming at her in some dialect she couldn't understand, aiming their guns at her. Her hand immediately went to a grenade, ready to pull the pin. This was it, she would probably be ripped to shreds, but she would take as many of these bastards down with her. She heard a snap of someone's fingers and immediately the plaga infected armed guards lowered their weapons and stopped yelling. They stood at perfect attention; Sheva slowly turned around and gasped out loud. "Duncan?" she asked. "Yes Sheva the one and only and in the flesh" he answered all cocky pointing at his self. "But why-" she never got a chance to finish her question. She had been struck with a blunt object and the world had faded black.

Chris was currently sitting on a jet, on his way to Ireland. He was extremely pissed off. Pissed off at his self for not telling Sheva how he felt, pissed off at Jill, and lastly pissed off at the BSAA. How dare they send his Sheva to battle hostiles in her condition, a woman who was 4 months pregnant with his twins! He thought about what happened after he read her note and left the condo.

_Chris had jumped into his car and drove to the airport in record time, he was speeding and he didn't care. He was hoping he'd catch Sheva before the plane had took off, and to his great annoyance he was informed that the plane she was on, had taken off an hour before he even got there. He jumped back into his car then drove to the BSAA, like a bat out of hell. He was going to give her superiors a piece of his mind and get the mission details she was currently on. He parked his car and stormed to the building with purpose. He made it to the meeting room. Chris had all but kicked down the door. There was meeting currently going on. They all looked at him like he was crazy "Redfield, what the hell are you doing here?" Anderson had asked. "What the hell do you think you doing sending Sheva to Ireland?" he asked through gritted teeth. "That is not your concern" "it is my concern when you send my pregnant woman to battle hostiles" Everyone all but gasped, if anything happened to her, they would all be in trouble. If she got killed all of them would probably be charged with murder and spend the rest of their lives behind bars. Carlyle had stood up clearing his throat "I'll get the mission details, hang on a minute" he left the meeting room. Anderson stood up dismissing everyone. He walked right up to Chris "go get her" Chris narrowed his eyes "you think I need your fucking approval or permission?" "We can't have anything happen to her, the BSAA can't afford that mess" Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was more to him just a BSAA operative. Chris had roughly pushed Anderson, he didn't care about the consequences of his actions he wasn't thinking straight or logically. Once Anderson had regained his footing, Carlyle had entered the room extending the folder containing the mission details. Chris had snatched the folder "if anything happens to her, I'm coming for you two" again not caring about the consequences of that threat. Before they could anything, Chris had left them. Chris pulled out his phone and made a call to his sister, she answered "hello?" "Claire, have Leon pull some strings and get me on a jet to Ireland ASAP" "Chris what's wrong?" "Sheva's in danger" "what do you mean danger?" she asked him "Claire I don't have time for this, I have to find her" "Sure thing Chris, I'll get Leon on it" "thanks" he then ended the call. No more than 5 minutes had passed and his phone started vibrating in his pocket, he answered "Redfield" "Chris it's Leon, meet me at the airport in 15 minutes, I got a jet and a pilot for you" "thanks I really appreciate this" "you can thank me by bringing Ms. Alomar back and in one piece" "shut the hell up. See you in 15""copy" Leon had ended the call. Sure enough Chris had met Leon at the airport. Leon had flashed his identification and he and Chris was taken to an area that regular civilians were not allowed to enter. He introduced Chris to the pilot and they shook hands. The pilot had climbed aboard and began setting up the controls. Chris was about to climb into the small jet when Leon had stopped him. "Good luck Chris" he said to him. Chris nodded "thanks" was all he said and climbed aboard._

Chris was currently looking over the mission details. Flipping through all the bios of everyone involved with the mission. He didn't know any of them and had prayed that they were at least competent enough to keep his Sheva safe till he got there. As much as he wanted to see the demise of TriCell, he could care less about that. All he wanted to do was make sure that she was okay and that nothing had happened to her or his ever growing little ones. Maybe after he sent her on a plane back to the U.S. then he would stay and finish her mission to end TriCell. He flipped through more of the bios and wondered how she even got cleared for this mission even though she was currently pregnant. He knew that she wore flowing clothes to hide her bump, but the physical exams were a whole different story. She probably went through Carlyle to bypass the physical exam. Chris wanted to wring Carlyle's neck and Anderson's as well. Chris looked out of the window and sighed. "Please be okay Sheva, my love" he said out loud.

When Sheva had woken up, her head was killing her. She slowly looked up and took note that her hands were bound high above her head. She also took note that she had gauze and band aids on her arm as well. She had been currently stripped down to nothing but her panties and bra. At least they left that on so she wasn't completely naked. She couldn't make anything out, the room in which she had been kept in was poorly lit. Panic began to wash over her, but all her training kicked in and she forced herself to remain calm. Her throat was dry and her lips felt chapped. She had no idea how long she was out of it. She had no idea what time it was, no idea what day of the week it was, had no idea where she was either. The last thing she remembered was falling through a false wall landing on her back, she also remembered seeing Duncan before she blacked out. "Duncan!" she said out loud. Now everything came back to her, she didn't black out, she remembered being hit by something hard and sharp. No wonder why her head was killing her. Just then all the lights in the room had been turned on nearly blinding her, she turned her head to look at her feet, which were dangling above the floor. Once her eyes adjusted properly she had immediately noticed a large fat man approaching her with a horrible laceration wound across his face. His eyes were blood shot red and his head was shaven revealing more scars. He wore bloodied clothing and his stench made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He reached a hand out as if to caress her or strike her, she didn't know but she would fight him if it came down to that.

The sound of a whip making contact with this mans back was loud enough to crack the air, bringing him to his knees. Sheva winced a little, she didn't know who he was or what he did, but no one deserved that kind of treatment. The shackles binding her wrists had opened, causing to her to fall to the floor ungracefully, thankfully she landed on her hands and knees scraping both and not on her stomach. "Bring her to me" she heard Duncan's voice. The man who was currently on his knees had stood up and jerked her up off the floor, she struggled against his grip, and took note that he was missing fingers as well, but all of her struggling and resisting was all in vain. When they neared the door, the large man had roughly pushed her towards Duncan, almost causing her whiplash. Duncan turned on his heel as if the walk away. "Ms. Alomar come with me. Now!" "Who are you to tell me what to do?" she fired back. "This facility is crawling with all types of bio organic weapon's who would love to rip you apart and devour you, like this fellow in particular" he gestured to the large fat man, "I suggest you follow me" he said ever so calmly, still not looking at her "never" she said low. He turned around and made his way back to her. Anger written all over his face "you try my patience woman" he then raised a hand to strike her, Sheva didn't flinch at all. He ended up back handing her anyway. Her head snapped to the side and she slowly looked at him, still not showing any emotion what so ever. He wanted to see fear and the fact that she showed none made him want to hurt her even more. He watched her slowly lick her now bloodied lip.

Instead of hitting her again he grabbed her wrists roughly and began to drag her along. "I had hoped that you wouldn't make me use force, but now I see it is necessary with you" she didn't say anything. He yanked her along a long and narrow corridor, which opened into a larger room. This room was a holding room of some sort. More people in capsules filled with liquids. Duncan finally released her wrists, and threw his lab coat at her "now are you going to follow me like a good girl or do I have to get rough again?" he asked calm again. "I can walk by myself," she had said through gritted teeth. "You see Ms. Alomar, you were given crumbs to follow. I was the one behind the leaked information. I wanted you to find this facility. Excella Gionne's demise was an unfortunate event but it led me to you" he then snapped his fingers, a man that Sheva had recognized came into view "Jack Connor?" she asked. "He played his part well, he deserves a standing ovation for his performance wouldn't you agree?" Duncan continued ever so calmly "you see TriCell took a major blow with the death of Excella but non the less we were able to pick up the missing pieces. Las plagas strain is a success, we're now able to make different variations of it and use it for different purposes" Sheva interrupted him "you're mad" he laughed and caused her to cringe "this room is the plaga in which you come into play" "how?" she asked him. "I wanted to take you with me as my queen to rule over the pathetic humans. This can now been achieved by releasing the dominate strain through out the atmosphere. We no longer need to have an egg implanted into its hosts through the mouth, we've managed a way to make the different strains through gas" Sheva then covered her mouth "You foolish girl you aren't infected yet. You see this method isn't perfected, and there's been tons of casualties but imagine my surprise that a pregnant Sheva Alomar comes falling into my arms like this. It saves me the hard work of kidnapping you myself.

I wanted her to be my queen, but I think I will use her as a lab rat instead. The plaga would make you birth a perfect being. The creature wouldn't be human. But it would be immune to disease and hunger, and it would live forever under my control as my slave" he began to laugh like a maniac. "Duncan you're insane why are you doing all of this?" she asked him. "Why? Why? I guess I should tell you my story before I kill you. You see my dear I've always been the under dog all my life. I've always had a thing for bio chemistry and life science. After I had this terrible accident, which had caused me to lose my testis, this eventually led me to a psychiatric breakdown. I saw myself as less than a man and every fucking woman I tried to date made sure I knew that everyday. I then began to formulate this plan that I would be the creator of a new world. And I would do anything to achieve that, to turn the people who ever doubted me or made fun of me into my slaves" he paused and Sheva spoke up "You know that insane people never come out on top. Its people like Chris and I that help keep the world safe from idiots like you. For example look at Albert Wesker-" she was cut off by him "Don't you ever fucking say that again. Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne were pawns in my grand master plan. Their sacrifice will not be in vain and as far as Chris Redfield goes, I guess I should be thanking him for getting you pregnant despite breaking my nose and shattering my jaw. Another thing the plaga has is extreme healing abilities this is why I stand before you completely healed" he stopped mid sentence as Jack had whispered something to him "your blood work just came back. Ah it seems I should thank that fool Chris even more, you are carrying his twins! Ha more test subjects for me" he turned towards her and began stride toward her with purpose. He grabbed her upper arm giving it a squeeze, she jerked her arm away, whirled around and grabbed the nearest object she could find and struck him in the face with it, he staggered for a moment and she used that opportunity to run away. She had no idea where she was going but she had to get away. This guy was insane and she was in imminent danger. The only thing she could think about was her babies and Chris.

Chris had no idea how long he was on the jet, but it appeared it had just landed. The pilot had told him that there was a vehicle with all types of weaponry waiting for him. He also informed him that satellite readings indicated that Sheva's last transmission was from beneath the ground. But that was a day ago. He clutched his fist, she had to be okay she just had to be. He knew he'd never be able to recover if anything happened to her. He hoped off the small jet made his way over the vehicle. He began gearing up, he signaled his thanks to the pilot and started the engine. He peeled out of the hanger so fast, the pilot could have sworn he saw flames in his wake. Chris made it to the facility in record time. He hoped out of the truck and turned on the radio to see if anyone came through "Alpha this is Redfield do you copy?" all he heard was static, shit that wasn't a good sign "Redfield? Chris Redfield what are you doing?" he heard someone ask, "identify yourself" "Captain Jason Evans" "what is your current location?" "We're under ground battling all types of plaga infected BOW's" "where's Sheva?" Chris asked "I, we don't know she fell through a false wall and we lost all connection with her" "shit" was all Chris said then ended the transmission. He clutched his firearm then made his way to the entrance of the pseudo facility. He jumped down the hatch and immediately heard guns being fired. He followed the sounds of the fighting and came into contact with the fellow BSAA members. He wanted to get Sheva out of there first but the only way to get to her was to go through the abominations first. He readied his weapon and began neutralizing anything and everything that wasn't BSAA.

Sheva had run to a different room and began searching for anything to defend herself with. She had found some bottles with some sort of chemicals in them. She looked at the lab coat she was currently wearing and began to frantically tear at it. She stuffed the torn pieces of the coat into the bottles and had found a lighter. These would be make shift Molotov cocktails for now. She knew that she didn't have much time till she was captured and was probably under surveillance. She began searching the room for anything else. She came across a small pocketknife and heard the knob to the room being turned. She threw herself under the desk and waited. She saw the boots of the infected soldiers and held her breath. She would have only the pocketknife and the Molotov cocktails to defend herself with till help came for her. Thankfully she didn't have to give up her hiding space the guards had left as quickly as they came in. She stood up and searched the room for more supplies. She'd have to use her wits and combat training to get out of here alive. She had reached the door and was about to turn it, but the large man with the hideous wound on his face had come crashing through the wall sending all types of debris her way. When he lounged for her she ducked and rolled out of the way slicing at both of his Achilles tendons. He screamed in pain and that was her signal to leave. She got up quickly and threw a makeshift Molotov cocktail at his feet to slow him down and ran to the wall he came crashing through. She heard gunshots and probably figured that's where the rest of the team was. She would either fight some more or be saved either way she had to take her chances. She made her way towards the battle at hand with the big guy in pursuit. She was exhausted but she had three reasons to get out of here alive. Chris and her two babies.

Chris had just emptied his assault rifle onto the infected and took note that something was off. The plaga infection was different compared to the plaga infection in Africa. He couldn't figure out what was the difference was but it was definitely there. His thoughts drifted to Sheva, she had to be okay. She just had to be. In the distance, Chris saw a lone retreating figure in white running from a huge something or someone. He squinted and made out only a white ripped lab coat. He began jogging towards the fleeing figure maybe that person knew where Sheva was. The big guy had caught up to Sheva and had all but hoisted her into the air, Sheva lit the other make shift Molotov cocktail and threw it at his face. It exploded upon contact. Sheva hit the ground and covered her nose and mouth so she wouldn't inhale any of the chemicals. The big man was withering in pain, she watched the skin begin to fall cleanly off the bone, he made one last lunge towards her only to have his head blown cleanly off his shoulders. Sheva dived out of the way before she was crushed by the falling headless body. She slowly stood up and began looking for where the shot had come from. She did a double take when she noticed Chris, well maybe it wasn't him but it looked like him. In her heart she wanted it to be him so bad. As Chris neared the lone figure in white standing up, he immediately noticed that it was Sheva. He began sprinting towards her. As he got closer and closer she began to materialize in front of him. She was bloodied and bruised and totally disheveled but this person was Sheva, the love of his life. The world began spin on its axis for Sheva and she felt herself slipping to the floor, strong arms had caught her before she hit the ground. "Shev honey it's me Chris, please hold on!" he sounded frantic. "Chris, Duncan is behind all this" she said weakly "I don't care about him right now" "I love you Chris I'm sorry" she weakly whispered. "Shev darling, I love you too please hold on, please don't leave me" he held her limp form close to his body "don't leave me" he whispered again. He cradled her against him and checked her pulse. It was very faint but definitely there.

Chris had heard a sinister laugh and booted feet walking towards him and Sheva. He was still on the ground with her. He halfway turned to look up at Duncan who was clapping " Bravo, what a brilliant performance indeed, I couldn't have wrote this better myself" he began chuckling "fuck off you creep" Chris had said through a tightly clenched mouth. Just then Duncan had pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the back of Chris's head. "Go ahead and pull the goddamn trigger you freak if you have the balls" Duncan lowered the gun "you think you're a real man because you have balls and I don't?" he yelled at him "I'm just as much of a man as you are Chris Redfield" Chris stood up with Sheva still in his arms. Duncan raised the gun again and pointed it right at him. Chris walked right up to the gun which was pointed at him right between the eyes "I said if you're a real man then pull the goddamn trigger" he said barely moving his mouth "you don't get to tell me what to do! I'm pulling the strings here, not you" Duncan screamed "either pull the fucking trigger or put the goddamn gun down" Chris had said again still staring Duncan down. Duncan never had a chance to pull the trigger or put the gun down. He had been gunned down by Jason himself. Jason then broke his neck for good measure. He then looked at Chris still holding an unconscious Sheva. "Jason Evans nice to meet you" Chris nodded "Chris Redfield likewise. Look I have to get her out of here" "Affirmative, we'll clean up and search for any survivors" Jason took note of Sheva's swollen stomach from what he could see from the ripped lab coat. He let out a sigh "good Lord she's pregnant, if I would have caught that earlier she wouldn't be here. I'm sorry man" Jason said rubbing his head. "Don't worry about it, she's a stubborn little feisty thing. She had fooled everyone but the cat is out of the bag now" Chris had said with a light chuckle.

**A/N: Well there you have it, i didn't want her having a miscarriage but i know that people in captivity dont come out unscathed either. I hope its realistic enough. Just want to clarify that she's not infected with anything, they just took some blood thats all. Should there be any consequences for Chris's actions and threats? What about Sheva and her actions? In the next chapter we find out what they're having. hehe ain't i a stinker?! R & R please *does big puppy dog eyes* THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to say thank you all for sticking in there with me and this story. I really appreciate all the reviews and messages and followers and fans of this story. Big time. Things get interesting for our hero and his lady. Will Chris finally propose to Sheva? What about the BSAA?**

**Oh and one more thing: Capcom owns Resident Evil and its characters. I just provide an entertaining story for you all to enjoy. Ciao!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Sheva had woken up to bright lights surrounding her. Her body had ached all over. She reached a hand down and began to rub her swollen belly. Okay she felt better knowing she still had her bump. She sat up extra fast and looked around, the she then looked at all the tubes and wires hooked up to her. Panic started to sweep over her. For all she knew she could still be at the under ground facility, she began peeling the tape off her hand. The bathroom door creaked open and she saw Chris with an amused expression on his face. He made his way over to her and put his hands on her hands to stop her from trying to take the tape off. "Chris stop what are you doing? We have to get out of here Duncan is trying to kill me" "Duncan is dead, sweetheart" she apparently didn't hear him, she still tried to free her hand from his "Chris the plaga" she began "has been completely destroyed" he finished "what? Where are we?" "We're home and stop trying to remove the tape silly" he smiled at her. "Home?" she stopped trying to peel the tape off "yes in good ole Los Angeles" "but what happened?" she asked him. Chris relayed the story after she had passed out in his arms. He told her of Duncan's demise and that they found that Jack Connor had committed suicide as the BSAA were closing in on him. They found his journal and the facility was shut down. The BSAA couldn't risk any of the research falling into the wrong hands so they had completely destroyed the facility. A tear came to her eye as she thought about all the innocent people in those capsules. But the BSAA couldn't risk an infection by releasing those people either. She used the back of her head to wipe away the lone tear, she was an agent not some overly emotional teenager. "If we're home then why are we here and not actually at home?" she asked. "That's because you haven't been released yet" Chris had answered her question. Her doctor then entered the room. "Ah the lady is finally awake this is good" "when can I go home already?" Sheva had asked she had enough with hospitals and facilities and bright lights. "I just wanted to inform you that you need to take it easy from now on. When you had arrived here two days ago you were badly dehydrated hence the IV. Good Lord she was out of it for two days already wow. "We've run all types of tests on you and they have all come back with good results. As far as your pregnancy goes the twins are healthy and thriving as well. When we did the ultra sound to make sure your amniotic sac wasn't damaged we've discovered the sex of the babies. Would you like to know what you're having Ms. Alomar?" Sheva looked at Chris and he nodded. "Yes, please" she answered. "Ms. Alomar and Mr. Redfield congratulations you're having twin boys" the doctor had said. Sheva and Chris looked at each other both grinning from ear to ear. "Yes!" Chris pumped a fist into the air and Sheva rubbed her neck. She thanked the doctor for letting her know the sex of her babies then went back to trying to peel the tape off her hand. "Hey Shev, stop that" Chris had said. "I feel fine and I'm ready to go home now" she got the tape off her hand. The doctor looked at her charts and files "I'm clearing you for work, but only desk duty you need to take it easy. I don't think you need a whole week off to recover but I'll write it up anyway. I'll send a nurse up here to remove the IV from you arm then after that, you two are free to leave here" the doctor then exited the room.

Sheva had suffered the humiliation of being carried to the car by Chris. He gave her two choices either use a wheelchair or be carried by him. He ended up sweeping her into his arms when she pushed the wheelchair aside and tried to walk past him. "I don't think so," he had told her. "I'm not a crippled invalid," she argued. "Can it" he said then kissing her forehead. Everyone throughout the hospital had been staring at them and Chris had simply ignored them. They made to the car and he put her down and closed the door after she got in. He opened the driver's door and got in himself. He started the car and backed out of the parking spot. Sheva looked at his profile and saw the muscles in his jaw slightly flex, as if he was anxious or something. It surprised her when Chris had reached over and took hold of her hand. "Sheva I" he began "don't ever do that to me again" he said not looking at her but on the road. She tried to ease her hand out of his, but he held onto it tighter. She was convinced that he only cared about the babies and not her, that after they were born he'd go running to Jill, leaving her by herself as a single parent. As much as it hurt thinking about that she couldn't deny the fact that she loved Chris. And if necessary she would request a transfer, she couldn't stand by and watch him and Jill become an item. And she would take her children with her. Sheva felt Chris squeeze her hand bringing her back to the present. "Shev, you okay?' he asked her "yeah" was her whispered answer afraid that if she spoke any louder her voice would break and she'd start crying. "I had been calling your name for the past 2 minutes now. You sure you're alright?" his voiced was laced with concern. _'Hold it together girl just for a little longer'_ she thought to herself. She didn't answer his question. "Sheva" he said ever so calmly, yep that did it for her. She felt moisture in her eyes and used the back of her hand to swipe at them angrily. Angry at herself at her spinelessness and weakness, and angry with Chris for making her think she could trust him with her heart. She tore her hand from his and put it up to her face to shield herself from Chris. They had come up to a stoplight and he turned and faced her. He reached out and took her hand away from her face. "Shev honey, stop. There's no need for you to cry. We're almost home and we can talk there. Or do you want me to pull over and we talk now?" She looked at their entwined hands and wanted to believe he cared. "Chris, you can stop pretending that you care for my sake," she had said quietly. He narrowed his eyes and held onto her hand tighter. He didn't say anything, but he was mad, did she really believe that he was pretending to care about her? Okay they we're definitely talking when they got home. He would get to the bottom of whatever it was that was causing her to act this way. He had a haunch but couldn't be sure until they talked.

The rest of the ride was a quiet one. The only activity was Sheva trying to remove her hand from Chris's hand and Chris not releasing it or capturing it if she did get hers away. They finally made it back home and when Chris had opened the door Sheva was like a wild animal poised for flight. Luckily Chris had been holding her hand otherwise she would have succeeded in running away from him. And he didn't want her to. When she finally stopped trying to get away from him, he let go of her hand. And steered her to the couch. He took a deep breath "Sheva what is going on?" he asked. Sheva had adverted her gaze; she didn't want to talk to him or anyone at the moment. She wanted to curl up in a ball and eat ice cream till it made her sick. But she wasn't a child and had to stand up to the music. "Chris I'll step down" she started. Chris had a slight feeling as to what she was talking about "I'm sorry what do you mean?" She looked down at her hands "I'm totally in the way of your happiness with Jill and I um you know could go away" Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd heard of pregnant women sometimes not thinking clearly or straight but this was downright stupid. He had to chase that thought right out of her head and fast, "and go where?" he asked ever so calmly "do you mean get a transfer or something?" Sheva had nodded her head "and what makes you think that I'd let the woman whose carrying my boys leave my sight?" again he was calm "you don't have a say in the matter Chris, I'm not going to stand here and be made a first class fool because you decide you want Jill and not me. No way buddy, not gonna happen. If that's what you want that's fine but I don't have to be here for that either," Chris had looked down at her lap at her hands, which were balled into fists. "I do not want Jill, Sheva. So get that out of your head right now" "look you don't have to feel sorry for me because I'm pregnant. You don't owe me anything Chris, I'll get over it and figure something out but I'm not going to let you keep doing this out of obligation-" Chris had cut her off "are you out of your goddamn mind Sheva?" he asked. "No I'm not, I'm just being a realistic here" she stood up "you know what? I'm done with this" Chris stood up as well and took hold of her shoulders "Sheva stop, please I don't want to argue with you. I want to be there for you and the babies. I have no interest in Jill at all" he cupped her faced and slowly pressed his lips to hers "I love you Sheva, more than anything and the thought of anything happening to you kills me. So please don't leave me" he whispered against her mouth. He wiped a lone tear from her cheek "I don't want to go away either, Chris and I love you too" "good, no more of this crazy talk right?" he asked. "Right" she confirmed smiling up at him. He picked her up and started to carry her to the bedroom. "Chris what are you doing?" she asked him "oh nothing I'm thinking that my queen deserves to be lavished with some attention after that whole ordeal in Ireland" he had said suggestively. "Mr. Redfield, you're such a suave talker you know that?" "Only for you milady, only for you" he winked at her.

Chris had gently deposited Sheva on his bed and went to his bathroom. He turned on the water to the bath and sprinkled some oil and soap into the water. Sheva deserved a nice bath and a massage and he intended to give her what she needed. He peeled off his shirt and made his way back to her. She was still in the same spot he had left her in. He started with her shoes, removing them ever so slowly, which had caused Sheva to giggle. He smiled to himself; this brave agent was extremely ticklish. Who would have thought? To test his theory he rubbed his rubbed his stubble covered cheek against the top of her foot, which had not only caused her to squirm, but giggle some more. "Chris-" more giggling "stop" he did no such thing "it tickles" more squirming followed. Moving his way up her denim clad legs; he found the snap and zipper. Again taking his time he un snapped the jeans and pulled down the zipper. His hands found her hips as he started to take off her jeans, again kissing his way down as he revealed more and more skin. With both of her legs finally bare, Chris had made is way up to her blouse. Each button he undid, more kisses followed. When he finally got the blouse completely open, Sheva instinctively tried to cover herself from Chris and his probing gaze. But he wouldn't have any of that. He took both of her hands in his and held them gently above her head, taking note of everything. Her breast had gotten slightly bigger and her stomach was no longer flat and chiseled. It's as if pregnancy was causing her to blossom, and she looked even more gorgeous to him. He found himself falling in love with her all over again. He released her hands and cupped her face. "Don't" he whispered "every single inch of you is perfect" he captured her lips with his as he found the clasps to her bra, unhooking them. Sheva sighed in contempt, yep she couldn't leave Chris even of she tried. She looked down at her belly as she felt Chris kiss his way to her belly button. "Daddy loves you my little guys" Chris had said in between his kisses. Sheva smiled a big smile; Chris was definitely as crazy about the boys as she was. He finally had taken her panties off and scoped her into arms making his way over to the bathroom. He put her in the tub and went to stand up, but her hand had caught his and he looked down at her. "Bathe with me, wont you?" She asked him shyly, a bit of rose staining her cheeks. He had been planning to give her a bath and a massage, but with an invitation like that, how could he resist? "Sure thing babe" he said answering her question. He began clawing at the remainder of his clothes; he couldn't get them off fast enough. In his excitement he had almost got into the tub with his socks on, Sheva saw this and laughed "um Chris your socks" he looked at her with a puzzled expression, raising an eyebrow he asked "what about my socks?" She shrugged "I didn't know that you bathe with your socks on" Chris had looked down at his sock clad feet, "good one Shev" she smiled showing her perfect teeth "hey I'm just watching out for you its my job you know" he took off his socks and joined her in the tub immediately pulling her onto his lap.

Chris had taken the soapy loofa and began washing her back ever so gently. He heard her trying to stifle her laughter. He'd washed her back many times before and couldn't recall her being so ticklish. "Shev" he started and she downright started laughing. "Chris, I can't" more laughing as he continued to wash her back "so sensitive" again more laughing as he took her arm and began washing it "everywhere" she wiped a tear away caused from all her laughing. "You're awesome you know that babe" Chris joined in with the laughter. It was times like this where he really appreciated what he did for a living. So people everywhere could enjoy little things like this without having to worry about outbreaks or viruses threatening human existence. "My turn" Sheva had said quietly, plucking the soap filled loofa from Chris. "Uh sure" was his only response. He felt her fingers and the soapy loofa all over him and next thing he knew he began laughing. It's not that he was ticklish, but the situation was hilarious to him for some reason. When Sheva had got to his lower stomach, her activity had ceased. She saw his manhood at perfect attention and gulped a little. It was intimidating, but then everything about Chris Redfield was intimidating. She skipped over that area, with the intent that he would wash that himself. As if Chris had been reading her mind, he took hold of her hand and brought it right back to his length. "Shev, you missed a spot," he said and what followed was a blushing Sheva. "I um, don't you want to um, by yourself" "I need your help," he confessed. Sheva looked at him with skepticism written on her face, but she didn't attempt to pull her hand away either. Within moments of her touching him again, that did it for him. He whisked her hand away and finished rinsing them both, he pulled the plug to release the water and reached for their towels all in a hurry. He climbed out first then helped her out as well. Taking her hand, he practically drug her back into the bedroom and Sheva held on for dear life, her towel falling at her feet as she lost her grip on it.

Chris smiled to himself when he was finally fully buried in Sheva. Who would have thought that a couple of open mouthed kisses and a few caresses here and there had her practically begging him to take her. He took his time moving his hips, wanting to savor every moment of their lovemaking. He retreated and she gripped him, pulling him back in. He looked down at the woman beneath him, she had her bottom lip between her teeth and to his surprise she had both of her eyes open and looking back at him. "Oh God Chris, yes, yes" she had moaned out. Yep that definitely egged him on, he took hold of one of her legs and brought it up over one of his shoulders, rotating his hips as he advanced and retreated, advanced and retreated ten thousand times over, and over and over. "Sheva" he moaned out her name over and over. Their bodies were working together as nature had intended them to, Chris thrusting and Sheva opening and lifting to receive him. She brought her hand up to his cheek "I love you Chris" she had whispered. And in that moment she watched a lone tear pool at the corner of his eye "Oh God Shev, I love you more than life itself" and with that she exploded into a million pieces as her orgasm stuck her, Chris wasn't far behind. He gripped her hips in his strong hands and his movements mimicked that of a piston until he came calling out her name.

Sheva and Chris had spent the rest of the day in bed, only getting up to use the bathroom or to get the food they had ordered. To Chris' surprise they had actually talked out a lot of things. He wanted to propose to her already but the timing was still way off. She ended up bringing up names so they had talked about names "Isn't it an American custom to have the first boy named after their father?" she had asked him. "That's a little old fashioned, but it still happens in this day and age" he answered "What did you have in mind?" "Well I like the idea of a first and middle name" she started "okay go on" he encouraged "I was thinking Christopher Jericho for the first born and for the second I was thinking Joshua David" it only too him a moment to decided, but he fell in love with both of the names. "Hmm" he rubbed his chin "C.J. and J.D. I can definitely get used to that" "I figured if its an American custom for the first to take his fathers name, that name is appropriate and for the second, back in my hometown we honor our brothers hence the second sons name" "okay if you like it, I love it" he smiled at her. He suddenly furrowed his brows as a sudden thought occurred to him "Shev, I think its time you look into different careers" "excuse me?" "Sheva I can't afford anything happening to you, you can't keep putting your life on the line" "but its okay to put yours on the line? Chris look I can guarantee that I wont be going on any missions anytime soon, but you honestly don't expect me to walk away from something I love doing, do you?" "Yes, we aren't hurting for money and the boys will definitely need their mother" "and their father" she finished. He held up his hands "fine, fine I'll drop this, but be sure to expect it later on" "fine" "I want to look into homes near my sister" "great idea, I liked the layout of hers anyway and the neighborhood is pretty decent as well. Did you see how manicured all of the lawns were?" "I did, so when would you want to go house hunting?" he asked her. "One thing at a time Mr. Macho, but first things first. The BSAA." Chris had looked up at the ceiling and sighed, yeah they both had to deal with that first. But her doctor had given her a week off and he wasn't about to leave her alone in that week either. He suddenly got out of bed and snatched up his cell phone. "I'll be right back" Sheva looked at him sharply "Chris what are you going to do?" He smirked at her and kissed her cheek, then headed to the door. He didn't answer her question, that sly fox.

Chris had eventually returned and found Sheva in some work out clothes, lacing up her shoes. She felt his presence and looked up "what?" "Nothing." Since it was nothing, she went back to lacing up her shoes. When she was done, she saw Chris at the closet, pulling a shirt over his head "Chris what are you doing?" "I'm going with you is what I'm doing" "Chris I don't need a body guard besides even though I'm off I'm going to have a sit down with my superiors and I don't need you for that" "on the contrary my dear you do and as I have mentioned before there's no way I'm letting the mother of my children leave my sight." She sighed out loud for him to hear, he only looked at her and winked. It was if he had this whole macho man thing worked out in his head. He'd play the hero and what was her role supposed to be? The helpless pregnant damsel in distress didn't sit well with her. All her life she had to fight for everything and she wasn't going to back down now. Although she had to admit that Chris was quite charming in his ways. "Ready?" he asked her. Sheva was deep in contemplation before answering. " I am and you know what, I'll see the BSAA in a week, but I would like to get some fresh air though" "copy that milady, copy that" they locked up the condo and left.

A week later, Sheva and Chris found themselves in the BSAA meeting room again. Carlyle cleared his throat before speaking "Agents Redfield and Alomar, the review board has read the statements from you both. The investigation is still pending in regards to the late Mr. Rogers, but we still have further questions. Chris and Sheva briefly exchanged glances "first things first, Ms. Alomar with your current condition why did you even accept the mission?" Chris had been wondering the same thing, so he made sure to listen very closely. Sheva didn't like the way Carlyle was making it sound, " I don't appreciate you making it sound as if my pregnancy is a disease or something Carlyle. But to answer your question as I have clearly indicated in my report. I felt it was appropriate I'd partake on that mission since I had been to that facility before. I felt as though my pregnancy wouldn't be a hindrance because at the time I was still in my first trimester. And it was because of me that we even learned about that facility in the first place. Or did you forget to mention that the mole was Duncan in the first place?" Carlyle spoke "we have no account for what happened between you two at that facility." Sheva couldn't believe her ears, was he saying that he didn't believe her when she had written word for word what Duncan had said to her about the plaga? "Clearly since you think I'm making everything up, I have nothing more to say" and with that Sheva clamped her mouth shut. "Ms. Alomar don't be unreasonable, jeopardizing your life is not to be taken lightly" Anderson had begun "the only reason why you say that now is because I'm pregnant. Field agents put their lives on the line all the time when they go out for missions. Correct me if I'm wrong but I feel as though everyone is making a big deal because if anything had happened to me on that mission you two would be charged for murder. Is that correct?" Sheva asked bitterly. Chris looked at the expressions of Anderson and Carlyle's face; the words had clearly taken the fight out of them. So why not throw salt into the open wound? "It's interesting that you two talk about a pregnant woman jeopardizing her life when she was only doing her job. How quickly do they forget that you two were the ones who put her life in danger in the first place; all agents and soldiers and captains go through invasive screenings to determine if they are fit for missions. Its clear to me that in this case it was bypassed, any specific reason for that gentlemen?" Chris had laid the cards on the table so to speak, neither of them had anything to say. They were both guilty of letting Sheva bypass the screening. Anderson had cleared his throat "a mistake on our part. Alright we cleared her because she has a perfect track record and her expertise speaks of brilliance" "and yet you're calling her a liar? I don't believe this shit," Chris had said angrily. Carlyle had leaned over picking up the phone "yes do you have a minute? Thanks" he put the phone back in it cradle. They all sat in silence each collecting their thoughts. Sheva knew that she'd be stuck with desk duty for who knows when. Chris had been thinking about whom was on the phone with Carlyle "Look" he began. The door opened and there stood Jason Evans.

"Ah Mr. Evans how nice of you to join us" Carlyle had said, "have a seat" he gestured to the vacant seat next to Sheva. Jason looked at Chris who only nodded then sat down next to Sheva. Anderson "since you were in charge of that unit Mr. Evans we need you statement in regards to Ms. Alomar" this was deja vu all over again. Sheva overcame the urge to roll her eyes. Jason looked at Sheva then spoke "as I have already said in my report, Agent Alomar's performance wasn't hindered in the least. She didn't slow down the rest of the team at all. In fact because of her we gained entrance to the underground facility in record time. Sure we would have eventually figured it out, but she saved us wasted time and effort" "so you're saying that she didn't show any signs of her pregnancy which would have warranted concern from you and anyone else possibly endangering the mission?" Anderson asked. "That is correct" Jason answered. "And what of Mr. Redfield here and his actions?" Jason took a deep breath before answering " he did what any man would do in his situation-" "That is not what I am asking you Mr. Evans" "then I'd suggest you make it clear what you are asking then Anderson" "It is no kept secret that Mr. Redfield was upset and not thinking clearly, so did his emotions mirror unprofessionalism?" Jason glanced at Chris before speaking. "I don't think the word unprofessionalism should ever be used on behalf of Mr. Redfield. He was as professional as it gets. We spoke maybe for a minute over the radio and the next thing I knew he was with the rest of the team helping to neutralize the BOW's. His aim was precise and his marksmanship was completely on par. I witnessed the whole exchange Rogers and Redfield before taking down Rogers myself. It was clear that Rogers had the intent to kill Redfield and Alomar" he finished. "Okay thank you for that Mr. Evans we appreciate it" Carlyle had said. "Sure thing" he moved to stand up, waived his farewell and left the meeting room. "Alright I think we've heard enough from all the parties involved" Anderson had concluded. "The higher ups aren't going to be happy when we tell them that no action of punishment will be established" Chris and Sheva had looked at each other; they couldn't believe their ears. Since everyone was in the wrong, the issue would be dropped. "We strongly advise that you two not let this happen again" Carlyle had said "the same can be said of you two as well gentlemen" Chris had said as well. "Alright we do have more meetings with the higher ups. So you two are dismissed. And even though we may not see eye-to-eye; good work out there Redfield and Alomar. You two are valued members of the BSAA and our mission." Chris and Sheva had stood up and thanked the two men and exited the meeting room.

At 5 months Sheva was definitely showing and her pants no longer fit her anymore. She had to buy new clothes but didn't want to go alone. So she had called Claire and was more then happy when Claire had agreed to go shopping with her. Sheva was currently in a fitting room at a maternity store trying on some new clothes. "Shev let me see what you have so far," Claire had said. Sheva had stepped out with a pale yellow blouse on with a pair of Capri pants on. "Well what do you think?" She had asked Claire "I think you look absolutely adorable in it and the color goes good with your skin color as well" "are you sure, I mean everything that I've tried on you've said the same thing that I'm adorable in it." "News flash Shev you are adorable and very pretty and its true that everything you've tried on today only accentuates that fact" Sheva blushed "thanks Claire but you're very beautiful yourself" "honey this isn't about me, its about you but thank you as well. Was there anything else you wanted to try on?" "Yeah just one more thing" and with that Sheva disappeared into the fitting room. She came out several moments later in a light purple halter floor length gown and Claire's jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh my goodness that gown is stunning Shev. And you look absolutely gorgeous in it. What's the occasion?" "Chris and I have an important award ceremony we both have to attend at the BSAA. I guess it was a good thing I had to get new jeans otherwise I wouldn't have found this gown." Sheva laughed. "Award ceremony? That is awesome. Oh my goodness we're going to have to get your hair and makeup done for this and a manicure pedicure eyebrow done too. There's so much to do" "The ceremony isn't for another two weeks so we have time" "yeah just barely. Are we done here? I saw a cute baby store and I want to look at some things for my nephews" "yep we're done let me take this off and get the rest of the clothes I picked out up to the register."

Meanwhile Chris was with currently with a real estate agent and Leon looking at homes in Claire's neighborhood. They had already visited 3 homes and Chris was getting anxious already. "Where's Sheva?" Leon had asked him. "She's with your fiancé shopping for who knows what." "She didn't want to come house hunting with you?" "If she did you wouldn't be here Kennedy" Leon laughed a light laugh. "Relax I know the feeling Claire didn't want to come either, she said she-" "trusted my judgment" Chris had finished for him "yeah I know Shev said the same thing" "women" Leon had said and Chris laughed. The real estate agent had cleared his throat "right this way" he gestured for Chris and Leon to follow. "You know I guess it's not so bad having you a part of the family" Chris had started "the same can be said about you Chris." The real estate agent had been talking a mile a minute and Chris wasn't really paying attention. He liked what he saw so far. He weighed the pros and cons but he like it big time. "Leon I like this layout a lot, its very spacious 4 bedroom and 3 bath is perfect" "You and Sheva are having twins though. Why would you two need another bedroom?" Leon had questioned. "Oh, I see you're planning on having another child after the twins?" Chris only smirked, "perhaps" was all he said. Chris then turned towards the real estate agent "I'm liking what I see here. I will want to bring my girlfriend here to take a look." "Alright, sounds good to me, call me anytime" he then handed Chris his business card "will do". All three of them had exited the house. Chris and Leon had watched the agent get into his car and leave. "In all honesty I don't think Shev will mind my decision. I mean the backyard is very huge with a nice tree as well. She loves swimming, so she can always go to you place and swim and I like building. Most likely I'll build CJ and JD a tree house in the back yard" Chris had concluded rubbing his chin. "Seems like you got it all planned out then, sounds good to me" "can I count you in on that project Leon?" "Sure thing Chris" and with that they shook hands. Leon had pulled out his phone and dialed Claire "hi honey what's up?" she answered. "Are you two just about done? Your brother and I are starving" "actually we are just about done. Shev is getting pretty hungry as well so we were going out to lunch ourselves" "mind if we join you ladies?" " Of course we don't mind" she spoke away from the phone and Leon could hear Sheva speaking "I want an avocado chicken salad with extra bacon" he heard her say. "We want salads so we'll meet you at the promenade in 15 minutes" "sure thing babe see you in 15" Leon had hung up.

While seated at the table the ladies had told the men about their day and vice versa. Sheva and Claire left out the part about the gown that was purchased. They wanted Chris to be surprised. Chris had mentioned the tree house idea and the ladies definitely approved. "So Claire, Leon when are you two expecting?" Sheva had asked jokingly. Leon cleared his throat and Claire had turned a deep shade of red. Chris had seen both of their reactions and was staring at them intently. "Claire?" Chris had started. She didn't look at him. "Baby sister" yep that did it for her. Her willpower had broken. Her brother had a way of making her tell him anything and everything. "Chris we don't know for sure so lets not jump to any conclusions just yet." "Claire and Leon I'm so sorry I was just kidding" She had touch Claire's hand at the apology. "It's okay Shev don't worry about it" Leon had said. The waiter had brought their food out at the right time. Everyone began to dig in and talked about other things. The afternoon was still young so after the meal all four of them had gone to the movies. Sheva had gotten up multiple times during the movie, Chris had asked her if she wanted him to go with her but she had declined. Chris had sent Claire to go see if she was okay.

Sheva was at the sink as Claire had walked in. She had washed her hands and dried them. Claire handed Sheva her purse and went into a stall. Sheva had put Claire's purse down and dug into her own pulling out her lip-gloss. When she looked up again a disheveled Jill was standing behind her. Sheva turned around taking in Jill's appearance "Jill?" she gasped. "I told you Chris was mine" she looked at Sheva up and down concentrating on her swollen stomach. "And now look at you, you're fucking pregnant you whore" "What is your problem Jill?" Sheva had asked. She didn't trust Jill at all. At a toilet being flushed Jill's attention was drawn to the stall. The door had opened and there stood Claire. "Your brother Chris was supposed to be with me. But she's taken him from me" she had screamed out. Claire had known of her whole mind control ordeal, but that was over two years ago. Surely she wasn't under any kind of mind control. Right? "You're wrong Jill, my brother and Sheva are together now. They love each other and this" she had pointed to Sheva's belly "is the proof of their love" she finished. "Lies she stole him from me, I'm supposed to be pregnant with his baby not her, me and Chris are supposed to be together not you" she had said facing Sheva. "You need to calm down Jill" Sheva had said. "Jill please calm down we can talk and figure this out" Claire had said. "So it was you who set those two up?" Jill had asked again her attention turning to Claire, "I can't choose whom my brother dates but I'm glad he and Sheva are an item. What happened to you Jill Valentine?" "She's what happened to me." And with that Jill pulled out a knife and lunged at Sheva. "Jill!" Claire had screamed out.

More and more time had passed that Sheva and Claire had been gone. The other times Sheva had gone to the bathroom took no more than five minutes. It had been twenty minutes already and Chris started to get worried. The sound of a gun being shot was heard over the movie. Chris had thought maybe it was the movies, but two more shots being fired was heard. He looked at Leon "Sheva-" "and Claire" Leon had said. The two men leapt out of their seats. People started screaming and panicking "government agents coming through. Get out of the way" Leon had ordered, pushing through the crowd. "Civilians get to the emergency exits now!" Chris had bellowed out more pushing and shoving followed. When the two had finally got out of the auditorium, the scene was worse in the lobby. People had been scattered everywhere but no sign of Claire and Sheva. Chris had looked at Leon who only nodded. A woman had crashed into Chris trying to get away. He righted her "what's going on?" he asked her "three women on the floor in the restroom. Blood lots and lots of blood. Over there. One was pregnant. Please help me I can't find my son" the woman started crying. Chris was putting two and two together in his head. It clicked; they still didn't see Claire or Sheva. He spoke to the women calmly "Miss call the police now" he let go of her "okay" was all she said. "The girls" was all he said and began making his way to the ladies restroom. Leon followed.

Chris and Leon had made it to the ladies restroom immediately noticing the blood seep out from beneath the door. The two tactfully entered the restroom with their weapons drawn. Claire was lying on her side clutching at her shoulder. Sheva was on her back with an arm over her stomach and the other arm above her head. Her gun not too far from where she lay. Chris and Leon both holstered their guns and rushed over to their ladies. Leon kneeled besides Claire and lifted her upper half. Claire moaned out "Leon" she looked up at him and then over at Sheva, who was cradled against Chris "Oh God, Sheva" she tried reaching for her but winced at the pain in her shoulder. Chris looked at his sister then Sheva again. "Claire she's fine, she probably fainted. Chris gently shook Sheva "Shev honey wake up its me Chris" she slowly opened her eyes "Chris?" then it all came back to her "its all my fault", she peeked at Claire and saw the blood on her shirt. "I'm so sorry Claire" and with that she burst into tears. "Its okay sweetheart, Claire is a big girl she can handle it" Chris had spoken to her softly. "Its alright Sheva I'm happy I was the one who got stabbed instead of you" Claire had said whispered out, "Sheva are you okay though?" "I am fine, I guess all the adrenaline after I fired off my weapon caused me to faint" she sat up a little more and finally took in a dead Jill Valentine.

Claire and Sheva had been carted off to the hospital in two different ambulances. Sheva had insisted she was fine, but Chris wasn't having any of it. Claire had put up fight as well, which only ended because she couldn't argue that she did indeed have a wound. At the hospital the men tried to go with the ladies but the hospital staff wouldn't let them. Since all of them worked for the government, a case would probably be opened to determine what exactly happened and if Jill's death was self defense or murder. Hours had passed and it was now 9pm. Finally Sheva's doctor had come out and asked to see Chris alone "Didn't I tell you both that she needed to take it easy?" "Is my fiancé alright or not?" was all Chris asked. He didn't appreciate the fact that her doctor was speaking to him as if he was stupid. "Where is she?" Chris had demanded. "After the Crime Scene Investigators collect what they need, she's all yours." Chris had nodded, and the doctor had turned and left. A nurse had come for Leon "Are you Mr. Kennedy?" she had asked him. "I am" the nurse then turned to Chris "Are you Chris Redfield?" "Yes" Chris had answered. "Good because Ms. Redfield is raising hell and is demanding to see you both." Chris and Leon looked at one anther. Yep that was definitely Claire all right. "Please this way." The nurse had gestured for them to follow her and they did. Claire was currently in a hospital gown sitting up. "I already wrote my statement, I have nothing more to add to it" she spotted her brother and her fiancé. "Leon, Chris!" she exclaimed. Leon looked at the CSI "you're done" the CSI nodded "I am now" and with that he left. "Chris I'm so happy I took that stabbing and not Sheva, I'd feel like shit if anything happened to her under my watch" Chris hugged his sister "thank you Claire I owe you big time" "its alright big brother you don't owe me anything" she kissed his cheek. "Is Sheva okay though?" she asked. He nodded slowly "great" she said. Sheva's doctor came in "Ah Mr. Redfield, Ms. Alomar is ready now" Chris had nodded "thanks, I'll catch you two later" and with that Chris had followed the doctor out the door.

In the week that followed Jill's death, a full-blown investigation had been opened. CSI's had been working around the clock. A look into her apartment had cleared everything thing up. On the walls of Jill's apartment was kijuju written in what appeared to be her own blood. They had found dozens of legal prescription drugs for pain in her medicine cabinet as well as numerous notebooks filled with the names Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. The pathologist had determined Jill was dead before the bullets hit her. The pathologist looked at all the contents in her stomach. And the toxicology had determined what exactly was in her system. Prescription drugs and alcohol has well as her own adrenaline had caused her heart to go into overtime giving her a heart attack even before Sheva had shot her. They ruled her death to be a suicide. And Sheva had been cleared.

Chris and Sheva both stood at a Jill's lone tombstone. They each put a single carnation on the headstone. "I'm so sorry Chris" Sheva had said touching his shoulder. "Its okay Shev, this Jill was not my partner Jill Valentine," he said back, taking his hand into his own. "Chris she blamed me for taking you away from her" "Ironic isn't it? I went to Africa on that mission in the first place to learn anything I could of her whereabouts. You and I go through hell on Earth through out that whole time. She then throws in my face that she was tired of waiting on me. Only to tell me that she and Oliveira were getting married. But then has the nerve to say that you took me from her, when I was the one interested in her" his dry chuckle held no laughter. Sheva looked down and rubbed her belly "now that I think about it, Jill was the reason why we even worked together in the first place" Sheva said softly. "Hmm, maybe" and with that he took her arm and lead her away from the tombstone.

On the morning of the ceremony, Sheva had gotten a call from an overly excited Claire early in the morning. "Alomar" she answered. "Sheva! I am so excited we have tons to do. Are you awake?" Claire was talking a millions miles per hour. "No" Sheva answered sleepily. Claire had heard her brother speaking "Shev, who is that?" she heard him ask. "Your sister" she replied. Shuffling was heard then Claire found herself on the phone with her brother "Claire what the hell it's 6 am on a Saturday might I remind you" "Sheva and I have a very busy day today, Chris" "no hair salon or spa place is open at 6am Claire" "okay you're right, I'll be by to pick her up at 9am then. Bye" and with that Claire ended the call. Chris had put Sheva's phone on the nightstand. He went to cuddle with Sheva, placing his hands on her ever-growing stomach. Sheva had put her hand atop on his and smiled. Both of them were fast asleep within minutes.

Chris shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. He didn't remember leaving the blinds open the night before. He looked down and saw a sleeping Sheva still next to him. So there was no way she could have opened the blinds then gone back to sleep. Activity in the living room had caught his attention. He knew now who had done that. He got up and kicked the covers away. He put on some pajama bottoms and headed to the living room. Claire sat comfortably on the couch gnawing on a bagel. "Claire" Chris had growled out. Claire turned towards him looking up at him "yes big brother" she had said blinking her eyes at him ever so innocently. "Not this time, my dear sister" "Well I figured that was the best thing I could do that didn't involve any effort at all." He rubbed his temples and sighed. She was right; she could have thrown a bucket of ice-cold water on him, which she had done in the past. The sound of a flushing toilet was heard "well Shev is up now, looks like you got your wish after all" he grumbled out. The sound of a shower could be heard "and now she's taking a shower" Claire had finished. Chris had moved to his sister "let me see how bad it is Claire" he wanted to see her scar from the stabbing. "Chris its fine this is nothing" "Claire I'm not giving you an option, now let me see" more authority was used in his voice "Chris cut it out" she fired back. "Claire-" he started narrowing his eyes "okay Chris fine" and with that she moved to take off her sweater. She lifted the sleeve of her shirt and finally the scar was visible. "Are you happy now Chris?" she asked sarcastically. He went to touch it, his finger tips grazing over the reddened skin "Claire I'm sorry, I should have taken this" he was frowning "Chris don't be silly men aren't allowed to go into the ladies restroom" again she was right, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty about it. "I know but still I wish there was something I could have done" "Chris like I said before I'm glad I took the knife and not Sheva. No main veins or arteries were damaged. And hey I get to add this new scar to my collection" she laughed. Chris hugged her close "thank you Claire. I'm so lucky to have you as my sister" she laughed some more "if anyone's lucky its Sheva. You're a good guy Chris and you deserve happiness and I can see that Sheva makes you besides yourself happy" she hugged him back "but its I'm lucky that you're my big brother Chris" "damn straight" he chuckled. "Why are my ears burning you two?" Sheva's voice had cut in. Chris released his sister "that's because Claire was just telling me how much you make me happy. And you know what Shev she's right" and with that he went to rub her belly and bent down to kiss it as well. "Awe Chris" Claire had never seen her brother like this ever. She was truly happy for the both of them. She had witnessed a light kiss between the two before adverting her eyes and heading to the bathroom. "Be careful honey" Chris had said "we're just going to get all done up for this award ceremony" with that Sheva had kissed him once more and untangled herself from him. She had looked down at the tent he was sporting in his pants and giggled. Apparently he still found her quite attractive. It's as if with each passing day he found her more and more attractive "I want you" he had whispered to her as reading her mind. "Not now, babe we have to go. Don't you want to see us all dolled up tonight?" "Doesn't change the fact that I still want you right now" he said suggestively. "Chris stop that, your sister is here. Did you forget?" Sheva had reminded him, talk about a mood killer. She watched him adjust himself and rake a hand through his hair "you're right" was all he said. Claire and come from the bathroom and grabbed her purse. She looked at Sheva "ready?" "After you" Sheva had gestured to the door and with that the two ladies were gone.

Several hours had gone by and Chris was currently standing in the middle of the living room waiting ever so patiently on Sheva. He was totally clean-shaven, and his hair was well kept. He wore a dark blue suit. He decided not to wear a tie so he left the top two buttons on the cream shirt unbuttoned. He had been adjusting his cufflinks when Sheva finally had come out. He let out loud whistle, purple was definitely her color. The gown had her shoulders out and showed slight cleavage. He hair was in an up do with a few strands curling around her face. She had on small studs and a simple bracelet. "Good Lord Sheva, you look absolutely amazing" "are you sure I don't look like a fatty pants?" "Far from it honey" Sheva had gripped her clutch bad tighter. She was nervous big time. Chris was the one that looked amazing, she was the one that felt like a beached whale. He held out his hand to her and she took hold of it "ready love?" Sheva had taken a deep breath "I am". After the lights had been turned off they locked up the condo and headed over the venue where the ceremony was going to take place.

The award ceremony was very nice to say the least. Everything that was catered had been perfect. Sheva had declined all alcoholic beverages that was offered and to her surprise Chris did as well. She smiled for the millionth time that night. Chris was being very sweet as he had been the whole night. "Sheva" she heard her name being called. She turned around and was very surprised to see none other than Josh. "Oh Josh how I've missed you" "likewise little sister" the two embraced. "I'm so happy you came" she had said excitedly "as if I had a choice" Josh then started to chuckle. Chris joined in on the laughter. The men shook hands "Good to see you Chris" "likewise Josh." Josh then furrowed his brows finally noticing a pregnant Sheva. He looked between her and Chris seriously before his expression changed again. He grinned "congratulations you two. I get to be an uncle now" "yeah because you're going to have two nephews" Sheva had told him excitedly. Josh's jaw hit the floor "you don't say" was all he could say "and we have names already" Chris had said all proud "Christopher Jericho and Joshua David" "CJ and JD alright sounds good to me" "Chris there you are we had been looking for you all night" Chris had turned to his sister, who was standing next to Leon "what for?" he asked confused. "Stupid, you're getting honored tonight!" Claire had said rolling her eyes. Sheva turned to Claire and Leon "you two look great" she had said. "Not compared to you honey, you and my brother here are practically glowing with love" Claire said. Chris cleared his throat and Sheva had blushed. "Um thank you?" "Not necessary girl, but who is that?" Claire had asked gesturing to Josh "Oh Josh, yeah that's my brother" Sheva had said with nothing but pride in her voice. Josh extended his hand to Claire "Captain Josh Stone" Claire took his hand "Claire Redfield. I've heard so much about you. Oh this is my fiancé" she said gesturing to Leon "Leon S. Kennedy, nice to meet you" the two men had shook hands. Chris had cleared his throat gaining the attention of the others "should we find our seats?" he asked "Oh my God, you right Chris we have to hurry."

Sheva, Josh, Chris, Leon and Claire were all seated at the same table, talking amongst themselves about anything and everything. Mainly about CJ and JD was the topic of conversation. "Honoring Mr. Chris Redfield tonight" was all Chris had heard before being pushed out of his seat by Claire "get up there stupid, go accept your award!" she had scolded him "Okay fine" was all he said. He didn't see what the big deal was especially when all he did was do his job nothing more nothing less. Chris had made it to the stand and accepted the medal honoring his bravery and his heroism. He hadn't prepared a speech, so he said what came to mind. "I'm not the one who should be here accepting this award tonight, the real person who should be honored is Sheva Alomar" and with that the spot light had been directed to Sheva. She had turned a deep shade of red at all the attention she was getting. Chris continued "Shev honey please join me up here." With all eyes on her she calmly got up out her seat, giving her clutch to Claire. She made her way up to where Chris had stood. "This woman right here deserves a standing ovation for all her dedication and commitment to our mission. I met her two years ago while in Africa and even though she didn't know me she risked her life multiple times for a stranger. Why? Because she's the most caring and selfless person I know. Her expertise in the field and in the office surpasses even that of the most seasoned veterans. I am honored that she choose me to start a family with." He turned his attention to madly blushing Sheva. "And I love her with all my heart" and with that he set down the microphone and dropped to his knee. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had purchased months prior. Sheva put a hand over her mouth "Chris?" she asked. "Sheva Alomar I am madly in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Be the better half of me that you already are. Will you marry me?" Sheva began to shed tears slowly nodding her head" "yes. Yes I will marry you Christopher Redfield" Chris put the ring on her finger and stood back up taking her in his arms, kissing her. The crowd stood up and began cheering loudly for them.

**A/N: well there you have it ladies and gents. what do you all think? R and R please. Chris Finally proposed to Sheva. oh happy day.! Again thank you all for bearing with me. I will try to update more often. thanks! i love you all. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: we see a new face here, and for those of you that have played R.E. 6 I kind of wanted to put in a little backstory here. Behold, more activity from the babies in this chapter. Onward with the story…oh don't forget to R & R please.**

**Capcom owns Resident Evil and its characters.! Ciao**

CHAPTER 11

The next day Chris and Sheva found themselves at the house with the real estate agent. Sheva was quit most of the time just listening and observing. In all actuality she was sold from the minute she stepped foot inside. While Chris and the real estate agent were engrossed in conversation, Sheva had begun looking around more thoroughly. She raised an eyebrow at the fact that this was a 4-bedroom house instead of a 3 bedroom. At the sound of her name being called Sheva had looked over her shoulder towards Chris. She rubbed her belly. "Shev there you are, I had turned around to ask your opinion and you wasn't there," Chris had said. "I was right here thinking about why we need a 4 bedroom when its just going to be the boys and you and me" Chris had smirked and began walking towards her, stopping directly in front of her "maybe CJ and JD will become big brothers soon" Sheva had looked at Chris as if he was crazy. She looked down at her stomach "hear that fellas, Daddy is talking crazy-" she suddenly stopped talking and immediately her hand went to her stomach. Chris saw this "Shev are you alright?" he asked. She didn't immediately answer him; instead she took his hand and put it to her stomach. "Shev-?" then he felt it. One of the babies had just kicked. He then looked directly at her face, cupping her chin. Gently he pressed his lips to hers. She pulled back and her hand went to a different side of her stomach, the other baby had just kicked too. Sheva had taken his other hand and put it on the area and soon Chris felt his other son kick. "Shev honey I'm so happy right now, my sons are alive and thriving. Thank you" "And to think their kicking is only going to get stronger" she winced as she felt another kick. "Chris are we done here? I'm ready to go" "Sure thing babe, we can head out, let me find the real estate agent and get the ball rolling. Are you sure this is what you want honey?" "Yes I'm sure, I love it and I cant wait to start decorating. I'll head to the car" "I'll be right behind you" he kissed her once more then turned around and exited the room in search of the real estate agent. Sheva looked at the room once more before following suite and heading out.

After they left the house and papers were signed the two headed out for lunch. Sheva had wanted Vietnamese so that's where they went. She ordered the pho ga and eggrolls; Chris had ordered the same thing and meat buns too. While waiting for their food Sheva had raised her hand up and admired the ring on her finger. She could believe that she was now an engaged woman. She never thought she'd end up a mother let alone a wife, but here she was a soon to be mother and soon to be wife and in the United States with her partner Chris Redfield. Chris took her hand in his "penny for your thoughts Shev?" he asked. "I was just thinking that I cant believe that I'm engaged to the great Chris Redfield and expecting his children too" Chris had laughed a hearty laugh "No it's more like I'm engaged to the wonderful Sheva Alomar and I'm lucky that she's carrying my children" " I wasn't about to abort Chris" "damn right you wasn't Shev" "anyway when can we expect to move into our new home?" "I'd say about in a month or two" "hopefully next month we can move, because I want to be apart of actively setting up CJ and JD's room and if we move in two months I doubt I'll have the energy to lift a finger much less lift a paint brush" Chris smiled at her tenacity, he knew once she had her mind made up that she would do it, but this was different and he would put his foot down. "Um Shev, even if we moved in next month or in two months, you aren't going to be doing anything strenuous-" he began "News flash Chris, painting isn't strenuous-" "for me it isn't besides there's going to be fumes and you aren't breathing any of that in, not on my watch" Sheva saw the small twitch in his jaw and knew that he meant every word he said "fine Chris I wont do anything strenuous but I want to feel like I have an active role for their room as well as the rest of the house" "fear not my lady, you'll be an active member, just not a physical one. Especially when we have these guns here" just then he flexed his massive biceps. She smiled at him, "oh Chris you are too much" she laughed lightly. Their food had arrived, and immediately she dug in. While carefully sipping on his soup he watched her scarf down her food and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Chris had all but yelled out. A week had passed and he was at the BSAA and had just been informed that he was going to be sent to investigate some suspicious activity in the Midwest again. He didn't care about going, but he'd rather be partnered with someone other than Jessica Sherawat. He slammed his fist on the table, causing Carlyle to slightly jump. "Other agents have been dispatched on different missions," Carlyle had casually said. "I don't need her, I'm going alone then" "Negative Redfield, Agent Sherawat is capable" It took all of Chris will power not to sigh out loud. "Fine, well meet at the destination then" and with that Chris stood up and left. He hated being partnered with someone like her. She basically raped him with her eyes every chance she got. Lots of things didn't faze him these days but the way she looked at him every waking moment when he was near her made his skin crawl. He thought about Sheva when they were in Africa, she never looked at him like that. Sure they held each other's gazes longer than they should have, but that was okay with him. He really wished that Sheva would accompany him to the Midwest, but she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Needing to see her, he by passed his own office and went directly to hers.

Sheva had the phone up to her ear holding it between her head and shoulder and her hands were flying across the keyboard at a million miles per hour. Chris had stood at the doorframe just watching her. "That won't be necessary, I'll handle it just give me 48 hours" she stopped typing "Fine 24 hours then" he heard her say, more typing began. Eventually she set the phone back in its cradle and sighed. Chris choose at that exact moment to close her door. And began walking towards her desk. Sheva looked at him and tried to paste a neutral expression on her face, but she knew the ever-observant Chris wouldn't have any of that. "What's up Shev?" he asked. "Nothing" she answered a little too quickly. "Try that with someone else who doesn't know you like I do sweetheart." "Okay fine, the higher ups want the surveillance feed with a report to accompany it" she paused and Chris gestured for her to continue "which is fine, but I'm in the middle of something already that demands my attention. So with this report that's going to take over everything. I asked for 2 days to produce the report so I could finish my other stuff but they want it in a day. So now I have to go through all the feed from the last 6 months and examine everything and come up with a report on my findings" she finished then rubbed her temples. "Sounds brutal, I can't believe that you have to do that in only 24 hours" " I know right, I'd much rather be out in the field battling hostiles" "out of the question" "I know Chris, I was just telling you what I'd rather be doing. By the way when are you leaving and how long will you be gone?" Chris wasn't surprised that she knew he had a new mission already. "I'll be heading out in 2 days and I'm hoping its only going to take no more than a few days" Sheva nodded "understood" was all she said then moved to open the top drawer. She pulled out a few color decks for paint she wanted in the boys' room. Chris took the color wheel and looked at it thoroughly. "Blue, green and yellow are my choices" "funny that you say that because those were my exact colors choices as well" he tapped on his head "great minds think alike Shev" she beamed up at him "I think your right Mr. Redfield" Chris bent down and kissed her lips "damn straight."

The next two days flew by for both Chris and Sheva. She barely finished watching all the surveillance and produced a report oh her findings. She had just dropped Chris off at the airport not that long ago. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She decided that it was safer just to look at it when she got to the BSAA. Whatever it was it could wait. Right?

Chris was currently sitting down in the terminal waiting to board his plane to the Midwest. He didn't see Jessica anywhere. Maybe she had cold feet, whatever the reason he was glad that she wasn't there. He began scanning the surrounding area just to confirm his observation. His eyes landed on an olive green jacket, with a BSAA patch on the sleeve. He raised an eyebrow at the figure that was wearing it. The boy looked like he was still in high school. Chris couldn't believe his eyes. He pulled out his phone and sent Sheva a text. Normally she would reply quickly, but he figured she must be on her way and would text him at her earliest convenience. Chris watched the boy scarf down a muffin in two bites, he almost forgot about his Starbucks coffee he had been holding. He brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip, continuing to eye the boy carefully. He looked at his watch 9am it read. Soon he heard that it was time to board the plane over the intercom. He picked up his duffle bag and hauled it over his shoulder, never taking his eye off the boy with the green jacket and BSAA patch.

Several hours later the plane landed and Chris and the mystery person both exited the airport. Chris had flagged down a taxi and asked to be taken to the Hilton Double Tree. He threw his duffle bag inside and climbed in. A hand on the door handle stopped him from closing the door. "I'm going to the Hilton as well, mind if we ride together?" the mystery person had said. "Fine with me" was all Chris had said. The boy had climbed in and put his bag on his lap. "Okay the Hilton it is." the taxi cab driver had said in his thick accent. Chris felt his pocket vibrate; he reached down and pulled out his phone. The text was from _Sheva 'I asked Carlyle and yeah he confirmed that Jessica pulled out last minute. There should be a replacement there with you, if I'm correct'_ Chris had texted her back _'You sure she pulled out on her own or did you have something to do with it?' _another text had came through _'who me? No.'_ he sent her another _'I'll call you when I check into my room' 'copy that' _she replied back.

The ride seemed like an eternity. Chris was taking in the boy and the boy was taking in Chris, neither of them breaking the silence. Not that it would be appropriate to do so while in the back of a cab anyway. Finally they had arrived at the hotel. They each paid for their half of the fare and made their way up to the entrance. Chris was the first to check in after he got his room key he surveyed the lobby area trying to stall for as long as he could till he saw out of the corner of his eye that the boy was given his room key as well. Chris knew that if he lingered anymore he'd look suspicious and he didn't want to alarm anyone. They both had got to the elevator and before he could press his floor, the boy had said "can you press 5 for me?" 'Well I'll be' Chris had thought to himself. "Sure thing" Chris had said answering the question.

The two exited the elevator and walked to their rooms, which was conveniently across the hall from one another. Chris knew then that this must be his partner for the surveillance mission, there's no way that it wasn't. He just wish he knew who the boy was, he never saw him before. The two looked at one another before heading into their own room. Chris had checked the room, just taking in its luxury. At least HQ had the decency to book a nice room with a regular cleaning schedule. Dropping his bag on the floor he picked up his phone and called Sheva. She answered on the second ring "Alomar" "Shev its Chris" "hi there babe, what's up?" "I want to know if you had a part in this" "Chris drop the issue, but if you must know yes I did." "I knew it, good job and thank you" "that woman has a bad reputation here and I know that the only reason why she's here is because she'll sleep with just about anyone to get a promoted" "you don't have to tell me that, I already know" Chris heard Sheva gasp "relax honey, Jessica and I never had sex" "good" she sighed. He asked her about the boy and gave a description of him to her. "Ah yes, his name is Piers Nivans he's fresh out of boot camp and eager as hell to get started" "You sure about that the kid looks no more than a fresh out of high school punk" "really Christopher? That _kid_ is 24 years old and is one hell of a sniper" Chris raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Really now?" he asked her. "Yes, I've seen him a few times in action and his marksmanship is dead on". Chris heard a knock at the door "Shev I have to go, but I'll see you in a few days hopefully sooner than that" another knock at the door "I love you Chris" she had said to him "I love you more sweetheart" he then ended the call and went to answer the door.

The minute Chris had opened the door; Piers immediately thrust his hand out as a way of introducing himself. "Piers Nivans" he had said. Chris took the hand in a firm grip "Chris Redfield" Chris had said. "Captain Redfield? The legendary Captain Chris Redfield?" Piers had said looking star struck. Chris dropped his hand and laughed a light laugh "easy kid just Chris is fine thanks" "Sir this is such an honor to be working with you" Chris laughed again "I'm sure you'll do fine kid." The two were still standing in the middle of the hallway Chris took note of this and asked, "Would you like to come in?" Piers had stuttered out his answer "y-yes sir" with that the two went inside of Chris's room and he shut the door. Piers sat down nervously in a chair near the window and Chris sat down on the bed. Not one to bullshit Chris had asked, "How did you come across the BSAA let alone this particular mission?" Piers had told him his background and how Captain Jason Evans had taken an interest at his sniper skills, eventually he invited him to come to the BSAA and Piers had been more then happy to join. "After I had finished boot camp in Arizona I was stationed in Los Angeles. A few times that I was at the shooting range, I kept seeing a pregnant lady watch me. She finally approached me as I was putting my rifle away one day. She introduced herself as Agent Sheva Alomar" Piers had paused and Chris gestured for him to continue "she has a nice, warm smile but I couldn't help but think why the BSAA has a pregnant woman among their ranks?" Chris had cleared his throat and gave him a stern look "Right, so a few days ago, I ran into her again and she had asked me if I was interested in a surveillance mission. So of course I said yes and well here I am, Captain" Piers had finished. Chris rubbed his chin taking everything in. So far he like the kid so he told of his background starting from his Air Force days to Raccoon City and how he ended up in the BSAA. He kept his introduction very brief and to the point. After he was finished he asked "Nivans you hungry?" "Yes sir" Piers had answered. "I'm heading to the restaurant downstairs, you coming?" "Yes sir."

Sheva had just gotten off the phone with Chris and was pleased with herself. She wasn't worried that Chris might be tempted if Jessica was there, she was weary of Jessica herself. They lady was unpredictable. She felt great actually because not only did she give Piers an opportunity, she gave Chris a partner that was just like him in a way. She had just sent the email containing her report and felt even more pleased with herself; she surmised that she worked great under pressure. A knock on her door captured her attention "Come in" she called out. The woman that came in was wearing a mini skirt and a shirt with a low V-neck showing off her fake breasts with fire red stilettos on. The woman flipped her hair over shoulder and closed the door leaning against it. "You had something to do with the fact that I'm not on at mission with Chris didn't you?" Sheva smiled at Jessica. "What makes you say that?" "There's no way in hell that I would have been called off an hour before I'm supposed to board a plane" "That's not my problem, now is it Jessica?" "You're just jealous of Chris and I and what we had" Sheva was very careful not to change her expression " why would I be jealous of what you and Chris had when we both know that there was nothing between you two ever?" Jessica's expression had all but changed, Chris was the only one that she had wanted, but he had refused all her advances every single time. "I always get what I want" Jessica had said, "you're not that good sweetheart" Sheva had said with a smug expression her face. Jessica took in Sheva's state "oh now it makes sense, you and Chris are an item" she muttered under her breath. Sheva crossed her hands making sure that the large diamond was on display for Jessica to see "why? What's the difference between you and me Alomar?" Sheva laughed a light laugh "class, Jessica class" "bullshit" "if you're done here, you may take your leave. Unlike you I have work to do, which doesn't require me jumping in and out of beds thank you." Jessica blushed and jerked the door open slamming it after her. Game. Set. Match.

Sheva had gotten a call from the real estate agent congratulating her on her purchase of the house. She told him that she'd pick up the keys later in the afternoon after her doctor appointment. He said that he'd wait for her. After she was done for the day at the BSAA she was on her way to her appointment. She had just signed her name in and went to sit down when he phone had vibrated. She had gotten a text from Chris _'I love you, sweetheart and I'm really sorry I'm not there for you right now.' _ This was the first appointment that she was here alone without Chris. But that was okay; she knew he had work to do. She sent him a text back _'I love you too handsome, its fine I'm here at my appointment now' _a text came through _'shit now I really wish I was there with you even more' 'Chris it's fine, I'm a big girl. Oh good news the house is ours. I'm picking up the keys today' 'awesome news. I gotta go Shev; Nivans is a god kid thank you. Love you' 'love you more.' _ Sheva's name was called and she stood up and followed the nurse to a room. Her doctor showed up 5 minutes later. He checked her blood pressure and other vital signs. He wrote down some stuff on her chart and let her know that her pregnancy was almost if not perfect. He had just rubbed the jelly on her stomach for the ultra sound "Wow Sheva, I don't think I've ever seen a pregnancy like yours, I mean I've seen really deep and dark stretch marks, but these are almost non existent" Sheva had blushed by that statement "well when we wake up Chris rubs vitamin E oil and cocoa butter on my stomach and at night before we go to bed" "a smart man" the doctor had said. " We've also been reading stories to the babies at night too" "that's good, its important for babies to hear the sounds of their parents even when still in the womb, it's a simple way for a baby to become attached to their father" he started looking at the monitor gesturing for Sheva to look as well. She turned to look and immediately a tear came to her eyes. She saw one of the babies make a fist, while the other opened his tiny hand. The doctor offered her a Kleenex and she accepted dabbing at her eyes. The doctor took their measurements and their weight and jotted additional notes down. He cleaned all the jelly off of her and took her hand to help her sit up. He noticed the ring on her finger. "Congratulations, Ms. Alomar" "thank you Eric, I appreciate it" "in just two more months you get to meet your boys" "I know Chris and I are so excited" "I had better get an invite to the wedding" "of course, of course" "see you next month Sheva" he helped off the bed "copy that" she then exited the room.

Sheva couldn't contain her excitement anymore, on the way to the car she called Claire "hey honey" Claire had greeted her. "Oh Claire I just came from my appointment and I couldn't help but cry" "why darling" "my babies are so adorable, one made a fist and the other opened his little hand" "awe that is cute. What did Chris think?" "He's not here" "What? Why? Sheva you shouldn't have gone alone, I could have broken away and gone with you" "it's okay Claire, he's away right now but I think if everything goes smoothly he'll be back within the week" "well okay dear if everything is alright than I'll calm down" "yes please do. Are you busy at the moment?" "If you give me two hours I'll be free" "hmm okay, I'm going to pick up the keys to my new home in a few" "Oh my goodness congratulations I'm so happy for you and my brother. We'll have to have a house warming party. Oh and we still have to have the baby shower too" "Why not kill two birds with one stone and have them together at the same time?" "I like your thinking honey. I'll catch up with you later okay." "Sure thing Claire and thank you."

A week later Chris and Piers both returned from their mission. They didn't run into any hostiles but they did collect valuable information for HQ. Chris liked Piers and would request him every time to be his partner for future missions. The kid had real potential and Chris could easily see him as his second in command. He would teach Piers anything and everything he could. It was a Saturday afternoon when he had finally gotten home. He opened the door to the condo and took note that the whole place was just about packed up. He heard a toilet being flushed and began making his way to his bedroom. Sheva had just finished drying her hands. She opened the bathroom door not even noticing Chris standing at the bedroom doorframe watching her. She had begun looking for the tape and was stopped when a hand descended on her shoulder stopping her. "If you don't mind my lady, I'll take over now." He wrapped his arms around her and was careful not to squeeze her tightly and kissed her forehead. "The house is ours now Chris, I'm so excited" he kissed her lips "honey did you pack all by yourself?" he asked full of concern. She knew he wouldn't like the truth but nonetheless told him the truth. "Yes and no. Claire and Leon helped and when they couldn't help I did pack alone" he kissed her cheek "Sheva. Why?" "I couldn't wait anymore I'm just so excited for everything" " I know honey I know, but you have to be careful I don't want anything happening to my delicate little flower or my little guys." He then dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach through her shirt. "Daddy loves you my little ones," he had said. Just then Sheva felt a kick "I swear they are so active when you're near" he laughed a little "maybe its my voice" "I think you're right, its so deep and authoritative" again he laughed and she felt another kick. "Wanna fill me in on everything while I was gone?" he asked her.

Another week had passed and everything had been moved into their new home. Everyday they had worked diligently and eventually everything was going smoothly. Sheva was currently standing in her new kitchen serving up chicken salad sandwiches and lemonade. Chris, Leon, Piers, Josh and Jason were upstairs painting. Claire had finished setting the table "need help Shev?" "Yeah can you bring that pitcher of lemonade to the table for me?" "Anything darling" Claire walked up to her and hugged her "thank you so much, I never seen my brother so happy before" Sheva blushed " no thanks are necessary, besides he gave me two wonderful gifts here" she rubbed her belly "speaking of gifts, where's yours?" Claire winked at her "Ssh don't say that out loud just yet" she looked around "I haven't told Leon yet, but I'm late" Sheva put her hands over her mouth, Claire held up her hand "I made an appointment, so we'll see, in the meantime don't say anything just yet, I wanna make sure there's a reason to celebrate first" "roger" the ladies then started giggling. " Hey Shev?" Chris had called her name from the top of the stairs; Sheva began walking to the stairs "what's up babe?" "The food ready yet?" " I hope you all are starving, I think I made way too much" "what did you and Claire make anyway?" He asked her. "Why don't all of you get cleaned up and find out?" "I love you woman, you know that?" "I do, now hurry up I'm ready to eat too" "copy that honey".

When everyone was cleaned up, they all sat at the table in the kitchen. Claire had set the lemonade in the middle. Sheva had just set the long tray of chicken salad sandwiches on the table, as well as additional bread and the chicken salad mix then sat down next to Chris. Claire had brought the tray of vegetables as well as ranch then took her seat next to Leon. "Where's the beer?" Leon had asked jokingly, he knew that there wouldn't be any alcohol present whatsoever. "At your house." Chris had answered him. Then everyone laughed. "Thank you guys so much for helping us move in and quickly too" Sheva had said "I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends and family" with that being said she started to tear up "oh honey" Claire had moved to stand up "It's okay Claire I got it" Chris had said, wiping a tear away. "Babe you okay" Chris had whispered to her. "Yeah, just emotional is all" "Sheva?" Josh had asked. Sheva put her hand up "Sorry everyone I'm fine, this pregnancy has me all emotional and whatnot" she laughed through her tears. Jason finished off his sandwich "This is the best chicken salad I've ever had, as long as the payment is chicken salad I'll paint your whole house" everyone laughed at the statement.

After everyone had finished eating, they went back upstairs. Sheva had called out to Piers before he got to the stairs. Chris had heard this and raised an eyebrow, watching Piers and his reaction. Piers looked briefly at him then back to Sheva. He turned around and made his way back to her. "Are you okay Nivans?" Piers blushed for a moment "yes ma'am" "Sheva is fine, thanks I noticed you were a little quite at lunch" "sorry I'm just nervous, I didn't want to do or say anything wrong" "relax Piers, you'll be fine. Chris is a good guy and he'll keep an eye out for you" again he blushed. Sheva saw this and put a hand on his shoulder "Piers?" "Sorry ma'am, its just that you're really pretty and I can't believe that I'm in the presence of the Captain's woman right now" Piers had said really quickly. Sheva laughed a little "Relax Piers okay and again its just Sheva" "yes ma-, err I mean Sheva oh and thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself a few weeks ago" "don't mention it, it was my pleasure. If you need anything you come to me or Chris okay?" "Yes ma'am" he winced "I'm sorry Sheva I mean" "don't mention it, I hope you're doing a good job upstairs otherwise I'll hunt you down myself pregnant and all" he gulped and Sheva laughed. "I'm kidding relax."

Later that evening, Chris and Sheva were lying in bed in the guest bedroom at Claire and Leon's house. They wouldn't be able to stay at their house till the paint fully dried all the way. "Just six more weeks and we get to meet our boys Chris" Chris was silent for a moment taking it all in. He was 37, a father to be and a soon to be husband and a Captain in the BSAA. He was thinking about his life ad how much it had changed since the mansion incident. Sheva had kissed his cheek bringing him back to the present. "Wow, just 6 more weeks I can't believe how fast time has gone" "yeah no kidding, pretty soon I feel like I'm going to be waddling." Chris had laughed, then caressed her belly. They had to cease all sexual intercourse till after she gave birth so that's all he really could do was hold her in his arms. He then said what came to mind "Shev please marry me soon, I can't wait any longer till you're my wife" "Funny that you mention that because I was just thinking the same thing" "great minds think alike" "I do have one request though" "anything my lady" "I'd like wear traditional West African ceremonial clothing" "done" "Chris you don't have to, but I personally want to" "No Shev that's fine, whatever you want" "not too long ago I saw this boutique that was owned by an African couple. I'm sure they'd have what I'm looking for." "Looks like I better go have a tux made for me then" with that he kissed her once more before falling asleep.

**A/N: well there you have it folks. Watcha think!? R and R please. Thanks for bearing with me its been a long journey and I'm happy I didn't have to make it alone**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N okay gaiz and gurls, CJ and JD make their debut, a lawn chairs gets broken, a hail Mary pass, and a awesome tackle. AS always thank YOU for keeping me going...and im sorry to say this but the end may be near...but ONWARD with the story! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil and its characters. I mean do I really need to say this?!**

CHAPTER 12

Two weeks had passed and finally the nursery was all set up. All the paint was dried completely throughout the house and now it was just a matter of time of placing everything else where it needed to go. New furniture had been delivered as well. Everyone had been working diligently around the clock, except for Sheva. Chris wouldn't have any of that and neither did anyone else. Sheva was currently sitting on the couch in her living room looking at the coffee table. At one point in time her eyes had darted to the coffee table and even before she could get up to try and move it, Josh had stopped her. "I don't think so little sister" he had told her. All she could do was cross her arms over her chest and sigh out loud. "I want to help out though" she had fired back. Just then Chris had entered the living room, wiping the sweat from his brows with the back of his hand. He greeted Josh then gave Sheva a stern look. "Babe are you in here trying to move things again?" he asked her. She had cast her eyes downwards and that was the dead giveaway that she was guilty.

Josh had excused himself and left the two alone in the living room. It's as though Chris was psychic, and she now believed that he knew her better than she even knew herself. "You know everyone has told me that you've tried to move things one way or another and Shev just stop already" "but Chris" "no buts Shev I mean it, what would happen if your water broke now or you fell or something?" Sheva sighed again, Chris was right as usual but that didn't stop her from wanting to help even though she physically couldn't do that. She was practically waddling everywhere and had to sit down every 10 minutes. Even the slightest things had all but tired out. She had no idea how she'd get through the last week at work till she was off for maternity leave. Chris wouldn't be off for paternity leave until Sheva was in labor. That was bullshit in his eyes, but hey why not make some extra money just because? "Okay Chris you're right, but I want the coffee table over there and I didn't have the heart to ask any of you since you're all still really busy" "I'm not busy now" Chris had told her. He moved to the coffee table and lifted it with ease and set it down where she wanted it. "Maybe a little to the left" she had said. Chris had picked it up and moved it again. "No, maybe it was better where you first placed it" Sheva had said. So again Chris had picked it up and moved it to the original spot it was in. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but nonetheless grinned anyway. He watched Sheva waddle her way to him, she placed a hand on his chest and tried to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, but her body wasn't having any of that. She had pouted in aggravation and Chris had laughed a little, then easily moved to her side and tilted her chin up, giving her a damp salty kiss. If his salty kiss bothered her she gave no indication that it did and he was grateful for that. She had her moments but they never got out of hand, Sheva in comparisons to other pregnancies he read about was like a walk in the park. Months ago when he first had found out she was pregnant he was overwhelmed with joy, but also scared shitless about it. He had no idea what to expect from Sheva, but she had been an angel throughout the whole thing and he couldn't be more grateful.

Four days had passed and Sheva had no idea how she lasted at the BSAA. She was totally grateful for her temporary assistant. The same assistant would see to her duties until she returned from maternity leave. On her last day she had been totally surprised to find two cards on her desk from none other than Carlyle and Anderson themselves. She would have read them immediately but instead went to answer the incoming call. And with that her workday had started. She had gotten calls from other branches about satellite feed and other surveillance missions. She would do as much as she could to help them out but there was no guarantee that she could do it all. At some point in the day she was feeling dizzy and decided to finally eat something. Almost immediately she started feeling better. On her way back to her office from the cafeteria she ran into Piers. "Good afternoon Piers" she greeted him. He looked flustered like she had caught him off guard "oh—um hi there Sheva" he stammered out. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a curious look "you okay Nivans?" she asked him. He took a deep breath before answering "the Captain had been pushing us so hard lately" he started, "is that right?" she asked him. "Yeah to the point where I had to excuse myself from upchucking in front of everyone" he finished and she winced. "Sounds brutal, but you know he means well" "yeah I know and by the end of my training I know I'm going to be in the best shape of my life" "there you go, just keep up the energy and I'm sure you'll be fine. Don't tell Chris I told you this, but he has really taking a liking to you, Piers" all Piers could do was blush "thank you Sheva, I appreciate it but I gotta run. Catch you later" he saluted her and took his leave.

Sheva had made it back to her office and felt better, after today she'd have 3 months completely off before she had to return to work. She knew that if she did return to work she wouldn't be able to go on missions because the thought of her being killed and leaving her babies without a mother didn't sit well for her in the very least. She now understood what Chris had been talking about months ago when he first approached her about a career change. She wouldn't be changing her career, but she would be in a different department all together. Kind of what she was doing now, but as far as Chris was concerned she didn't want him going on missions anymore either. Then suddenly a thought occurred to her, no wonder why he was training Piers so hard and took him under his wing almost immediately. She believed that Chris saw Piers as a second in command who could take over when he left. It made perfect sense to her just now. She'd do all in her power to make sure that Piers was taken care of and that no one gave him shit about anything. She felt a kick just then, she rubbed her stomach in lazy circles "I know fellas I am thinking of Daddy just now too" she had said out loud. Of course her sons wouldn't reply back, but as of late every time Chris had been near her, her sons were active and every time she thought of Chris her sons were also active. It was evident that their connection to their father was strong and powerful. When she started feeling tears coming to her eyes, she grabbed a Kleenex and sat down dabbing at her eyes. She couldn't fall apart in her office, she had to be strong for just a few more hours, and then when she would get home she could cry for joy all she wanted.

Chris had been out all morning training the new recruits in physical combat. He knew he was pushing them to their limits but BOW's wouldn't let up in the field. It was kill or be killed and no one was dying on his watch! He was very impressed by Piers and knew that he could trust him to take over in his steed. He had no doubts that Piers would make a great captain, hell he might even surpass him in prowess. Chris had dismissed everyone for lunch and made his way to the main building where all the offices were. He hadn't seen Sheva all morning and was missing her like crazy already. Even if he could only spend 5 minutes with her, he'd take it and enjoy each and every one of those 5 minutes. When he got to her closed door he tapped on it. After about a minute or so, Sheva herself had opened the door "come in" she said smiling at him. He grinned and stepped into her office closing the door behind him.

Chris watched Sheva waddle towards her desk. A surge of male pride hit him just then as he took in her state because he was the one that did that to her. She was swollen with his boys and he couldn't feel any happier. "What's up Chris?" she asked him, breaking his train of thought. "I just wanted to see you" he answered truthfully. "Oh yeah, because not too long ago I had this feeling that I wanted to see you too" "sounds like you and I are more connected than we had originally thought" he had told her. "And the boys are too. Chris did you know that every time you are near me they become little acrobats?" she asked him. "It's because they know that their Dad loves them and their mother more than even life itself" he had said seriously. Sheva looked at her ring just then, she looked back at Chris "Tomorrow is the official house warming party and the baby shower. Do we have everything?" she asked him. "Even if we don't, let me worry about that okay? But any last minute things you know Claire will take care of it" "You're right Chris, I have to trust that you'll handle any lose ends" "Damn right, I have to go babe, but I'll see you later" he walked to her desk and gave a quick kiss before making his way out of her office.

That Saturday had turned out to be a beautiful day. Claire and Leon had come over in the early morning to help set up. Correction, Leon and Chris had set everything up. Claire and Sheva had taken over the food preparations and snacks and drinks. Correction, Claire took over the food preparations, Sheva was exhausted by all the running around and what not. She was currently sitting down rubbing her stomach. At the sound of her name being called she looked over to Chris "Shev why don't you get ready, our company will start filing in within the hour" he had told her. "Sure thing" she agreed with him and slowly stood up making her way towards the stairs. "I'll be up in a few, we're just about done decorating."

Sheva had just stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body just as Chris had came into their room. He took his shirt off and unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them, boxer briefs followed. All the while his eyes never leaving hers. She gulped a little as she took in all his naked glory. Next thing she knew the towel she had been holding was now on the floor and Chris was on his knees in front of her. He had his cheek against her swollen stomach and his arms around her as far as he could reach. "Chris?" she had whispered his name. He didn't reply, and when Sheva felt something damp against her, she knew then that he had been shedding tears. He slowly stood up and she looked up at him and it was evident that he had shed a few tears, which in turn had made her tear up. "Sheva, I-" he started. She put a hand up to his cheek "I know Chris, I know" she wiped at her eyes. "Go take a shower so we can be ready when everyone comes" she had told him "copy that" he told her.

Sheva had on a pretty summer yellow dress. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail and wore flats. Chris was wearing a white polo and khaki cargo shorts; surprisingly he was completely clean-shaven. The couple sat in the middle of their new living room with everyone surrounding them and giving all kinds of baby gifts. Sheva opened up Claire's gift and found nothing but baby clothes and little toys. She thanked Claire and gave her a hug and a kiss. Chris opened the next gift and was greeted with more baby clothes and baby toys. He pulled his sister into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Stop Chris, you're embarrassing me" Claire had said turning bright red. He released her and she took a seat. An hour later they were still opening gifts as well as playing games. After all the gifts had been opened and all the trash had been thrown away, everyone had moved outside to the back yard to eat. "Piers, Finn can you please take this outside for me?" Sheva had asked pointing to the two large trays of seasoned meat ready to be grilled. "Sure thing ma'am" the two had said in unison. Sheva had picked up the pitcher of lemonade and followed after the boys. Once outside, Sheva and Claire had set the table and took in the football game going on.

Chris, Jason, Finn, Piers, Josh and Leon were engaged in the said rough sport. Claire stood at the grill taking a slip from her drink "this is turning out great, I have to hand it to you. You have made my brother beyond himself happy" "trust me Claire, it goes both ways" Sheva had laughed. "Come on Finn, give me a Hail Mary pass" Chris had all but shouted, Sheva and Claire turned to watch the guys "sure thing Captain" he yelled. Finn threw the ball and Chris had run for it, Piers had blocked Jason from tackling Chris. Chris had caught the ball and at the same time he smacked into Josh and to make sure he was down Leon had charged him full speed. The three went sprawling and ended up breaking a lawn chair in the process. "God damn it" Chris had cursed out loud. He got to his feet and took note that he had a cut on the back of his forearm. Chris had violently shoved Leon, Leon then shoved Chris back, and a fist had been thrown out. Claire had seen this and dropped the tongs and ran towards her brother and fiancé "Hey—HEY, cut it out!" she screamed out. Before she could get any closer Piers had grabbed her wrist to halt her "hey stop someone's going to get hurt" she pleaded. "Yeah you might Miss, please get back" he had told her. Once Sheva had gotten over her initial shock, she rushed over towards the water hose and turned it on. As she got near the struggling duo, she threated to blast them with the cold water. As if reading each other's minds Chris and Leon had immediately let each other go. Apparently they weren't in the mood to take a pubic shower. Sheva narrowed her eyes and threw down the water hose angrily. She turned her back towards everyone and walked, no waddled back to the house. Chris broke away from everyone and ran towards her retreating figure. Everyone just stood there looking at the two enter the house.

Josh broke the silence, "that was a pretty good catch" then from there everyone joined in on the conversation. When Chris and Sheva were both inside he grabbed her hand to stop her. "What the hell Christopher?" she asked him. "What? He shouldn't have tackled me like that. Completely unnecessary" he raised a hand to run it through his hair. That's when she noticed that he was bleeding. Her anger completely disappeared and worry took its place. "Chris you're hurt" she said in a small voice. He looked at his arm "Shev this is nothing" "you're bleeding though" she still continued in the small voice. Chris noticed a lone tear drop "hey Shev wait a minute, really I'm fine" he assured her. She took a deep breath " I saw you get tackled and then the three of you broke the chair my stomach dropped" she said through hiccups. Chris cupped her face "Shev honey, I'm okay now. Okay?" "Let me clean your cut" she had said. He kissed her lips then released her. He could have cleaned his own cut or not, but Sheva had insisted on doing it so he put his pride aside and took a seat and let her clean his cut.

The rest of the day had flown bye without another embarrassing incident. Apparently food had a calming affect on all the males. No one spoke of the tackle, but Finn and Piers laughed at the fact that the lawn chair was broken and how it got broken in the first place. They had never seen their Captain so playful and carefree. Most of the time he was barking out orders down their throats. Finn had to cover his mouth from laughing out loud when he saw Chris, Leon and Josh break the chair. Piers had gotten over it quickly when he saw the Captain's sister rushing towards them as if to try and break up the fight. After everyone was finished eating they all helped clean up. Piers and Finn collected all trash; Claire and Sheva had taken all the dishes off the table and into the kitchen. Chris and Jason had wiped up the table and folded all the chairs. Leon and Josh had collapsed the table and followed after Jason and Chris towards the garage to put everything away. After the clean up was all done and all the dishes had been put in the dishwasher, everyone started getting ready to leave.

When everyone had left Sheva had taken off her dress and stepped out of it when it pooled at her feet, which she could no longer see. She took her hair out of the ponytail let her hair fully down then flipped it over her shoulder. She began making her way to the bedroom, she looked over her shoulder when she heard Chris whistle, "Damn, look at that ass" she heard him say. She stopped and turned around "really Chris you think all of this is sexy?" she asked gesturing to her body. "Fuck yeah I do" he said without missing a beat. She instantly believed him especially since he was currently sporting a tent in his shorts that even a blind person could see. She laughed out loud and continued making her way to the bedroom, unhooking her bra on the way and tossing it aside. Chris followed suit and began walking after her taking off his clothes as well. Sheva was at the dresser drawer looking for something to sleep in then a hand had descended onto hers halting her movements. "Shev help me out with this" Chris had told her. He took her hand in his and made his way to their California king sized bed. He guided her hand to his length and she tentatively started stroking him. He could have rubbed one out while she bathed but he wanted her to do it and so far she was doing a great job. He had done it many times and none of them even compared to what she was doing to him right now. Maybe it was the fact that he loved her so much, which is why it felt so good. When he finally came, Sheva had grinned then moved to get up off the bed. But Chris had stopped her. He wanted to please her too, but she had told him before that she feared that an orgasm would throw her into premature labor. That didn't stop him from feeling bad though about it.

The next day Chris and Sheva found themselves at an art studio, "Stop moving Shev, the artist can't work with you moving like that" Chris had told Sheva. " I can't help it Chris, I have to pee" Sheva had replied back. The artist had gestured to her to leave. Shev excused herself and headed to the restroom for the millionth time that afternoon Chris looked at the artist and apologized. "No worries, the lady is expecting so I understand." Sheva returned after a few minutes and took her seat again. "Turn you body a little to the right" the artist had told her. Sheva turned a little and the artist picked up his paintbrush again and began painting. A couple of hours and many more bathroom breaks later the artist was finally done. Chris had looked at the picture before the artist had wrapped it up. And he was very impressed to say the least. He had captured every beautiful part of Sheva from her head to her toes. He even managed to capture her pregnancy glow. He thanked the artist and paid him for his service. Sheva and Chris took their leave and headed back to their house.

It was beautiful day in late June and Sheva had been looking for ceremonial West African wedding attire. The owner's wife had been more then helpful in assisting Sheva, they had talked about patterns and colors and designs. She had given Sheva a few magazines so she could have a look. Chris was busy with the new recruits so Sheva had come alone. Sheva had just made it home from the boutique when she felt a sharp pain hit her. She knew it wasn't a kick because she had never felt anything like that before. When she felt liquid seep down her thighs she knew then that her water had just broken and that it was time to see her sons. Another sharp pain had hit her and she cried out that time leaning against the door for support. She pushed against the door to stand up and slowly made it up the stairs and to her room. She took a quick bath and put on fresh underwear and a pad so she wouldn't ruin her panties. She threw on a loose bohemian dress and slipped on some flip flops. Another sharp pain had hit her again and she knew it was time to call Chris.

Chris had been busy filling out basic paperwork on the new recruits when he felt his phone start to vibrate. He looked down and was delighted when he saw that Sheva was calling him. "Hey babe what's-" he was cut off as his ears were nearly blown to kingdom come. He had heard Sheva scream then what followed was nothing but the sounds of her crying then the call had dropped. He redialed her and she answered panting "Chris..my…" another sob "my..water..broke" more sobbing "it hurts" she cried out. "Okay Sheva hold on honey I'm on my way, where are you?" he asked her "home..on.. the floor" she answered then hung up. Shit Sheva was in labor. He jumped up frantically and grabbed his keys and cell phone he was out the door in 5 seconds flat. On his was out the building he almost literally ran over Piers "Captain?" Piers had asked "Sheva's in labor" was all Chris had said. He hoped in his car and peeled out of the parking lot. He was speeding towards his home. At this point he didn't care if the police was following him or not. They could arrest him after his sons were born for all he cared. He made it home in record time and found Sheva on the floor clutching her stomach. He went to grab her hospital bag and put in the car, as well as two car seats. He came back for her and helped to her feet. "Oh God Chris it hurts so bad, CJ and JD want out and they want out now!" "I know honey I know lets get you in the car so we can meet our boys." He took her elbow and her shoulder and helped her to the car. He fastened her seat beat and ran around to the driver's side getting in his self.

When Chris and Sheva had arrived at the hospital, the nurses had immediately taken Sheva away. Sheva was already 6 centimeters dilated so a caesarian section was out of the question. She didn't feel the need to have a huge needle shoved into her spinal cord to numb the pain so she opted out of the epidural. The nurses had taken off all her clothes and put her in a hospital gown. They hooked up an IV to her arm. Chris was outside; he made a call to his sister then to Josh. They both said they would be there as soon as they could. Chris had looked up and one of the nurses beckoned him forward. He stood up and followed the nurse to Sheva's room. Sheva appeared to have fallen asleep and he was directed to sit in the chair. Chris took a seat next to her bed and grabbed her hand. "Shev, honey I'm right here okay" he whispered to her. She didn't reply back but that was fine with him.

At 2am, June 28, 2012 Sheva let out a loud scream nearly making Chris fall out of the seat. "Shev, honey" he started, she screamed again this time louder. He bolted up out of his seat and ran to the door "nurse. Someone. Help my wife," he all but yelled out. Well they weren't married yet, but in his heart she was his wife already. Two nurses had immediately come to him and entered the room. Sheva was struggling to sit up, one of the nurses had tried to calm her down "I feel like I have to poop" she had cried out "let me check you honey" one of the nurses had told her. "Let me up, I told you I have to take a poop!" Sheva had said angrily again through clenched teeth, the other nurse had spoke up "your doctor is on his way honey, let us check you, it may be the baby already." Sheva took a deep breath then leaned back. The nurse had lifted her gown and sure enough she saw the crown of the first baby. "Oh honey your baby is right here" she told Sheva. Chris was frozen at the doorframe. He didn't know what to do. He was scared shitless. The doctor had brushed past him and he nearly jumped through the roof. He watched the doctor wash his hands then put on fresh gloves. One of the nurses had filled in the doctor on Sheva's condition. The other nurse had told Chris to wash his hands. She then gave him a gown to throw on over his clothes and put a cap on his head.

"That's it Sheva push, you're doing great" the doctor had told her. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. When she finally felt something leave her body she slumped back against the bed, exhausted. The nurse had taken the blue suction and suctioned out fluid from the baby's nose and mouth. The baby gave a loud cry just then. The second nurse had taken two clamps and clamped them onto the umbilical cord; she gave Chris the pair of scissors and told him where to cut it. He cut the umbilical cord and she whisked the baby away to clean him up. Sheva started thrashing about again. She found Chris's hand and damn near broke it as she pushed out her second son. Again the first nurse sucked out the fluid from his nose and mouth, he didn't give a loud cry like his brother but nonetheless he cried. The second nurse clamped the umbilical cord and Chris snipped it, once he got his hand free from Sheva and her death grip. She took the second baby and cleaned him up as well. Moments later Sheva delivered the after birth and fell back on the bed now totally and utterly exhausted.

The first nurse walked back to the bed with a 5 pound 6 ounce Christopher Jericho all bundled up she gave the baby to Sheva. He was born at 2:15am. The second nurse walked towards Chris holding a bundled up 5 pound 5 ounce Joshua David, who was born at 2:18am, she gave the baby to Chris. Sheva and Chris both shed tears together. Their boys were healthy and finally here in the world. Sheva looked down at CJ and kissed his forehead. She looked up at Chris and saw him holding JD. He looked so tiny in Chris's arms, but never the less Chris was extremely gentle with him. She watched him kiss the baby and felt fresh tears fill her eyes. "I love you Sheva, thank you for making me the happiest man on the Earth". "I love you more Chris, wanna hold your first son now?" he slowly nodded and she sat up a little straighter. The new parents slowly exchanged the babies and just stared at their little faces for hours it seemed.

Later that afternoon, Claire and Leon had arrived at the hospital. They had checked in and immediately noticed Josh waving them down. The two made it over to where he sat and took a seat. "I'm so excited I can't wait to see my nephews!" Claire had all but squealed out. " I'm sure they are cool. Hopefully they take after their mother and not Chris" Leon had joked. "Leon!" Claire had pushed at one of his shoulders "my brother is a handsome guy" she had said. He rolled his eyes and Josh just chuckled "I'm sure they boys will inherit their looks from both Sheva and Chris" "not to sound rude Josh, but are you stationed here permanently?" Leon had asked him. "I'm working on my citizenship here in the US, I'd like to stay but if I have to go, I'll probably fight teeth and bone. I want to be here for Sheva I can't just abandon her. I know she'll have all of you, but I've watched her and molded her into what she is now. I just want to make sure she's taken care of and just to keep an eye out for her" Claire had pulled a Kleenex from her purse and wiped up a little tear leaving her eye. The bond between Sheva and Josh was just like her bond was with her brother Chris. "I can expedite papers for you man if you need me to" Leon had chimed in. "Thanks Leon I owe you" "No problem, we all have to stick together. Right?" "Copy" Josh smiled just then. A nurse had called out their names and beckoned them to follow her. "Keep your voices low, I think they might be sleeping still" she had told them. She opened the door to the room and the three had walked in. The nurse closed the door and left them alone.

Claire was the first to take in the scene. She put a hand over her mouth from aweing out loud. She made her way over to her brother. Chris had his back facing the door and his head was bent down and his shoulders were slumped over as if he was asleep. Sheva was propped up with her head to the side sleep. Where were the babies? Her heart immediately lurched at the thought something had gone wrong. Chris had heard footsteps and slowed lifted his head. He turned a little and that's when Claire had relaxed. Chris was holding both of his sons while Sheva was asleep. He yawned a little and turned his body more taking in the fact that Josh and Leon were there too. "Glad you all are here" he said again yawning. "Can I?" Claire had asked him. He nodded; Claire gently eased JD away from him and cradled the baby against her bosom. She gestured to Leon and Josh to come forward. "Welcome to the family little guy" Leon said to the baby looking over Claire's shoulder. Chris slowly stood up still holding CJ and gave the baby to Josh "thought you might want to hold your first nephew Josh" "yeah thanks." Josh looked down at the sleeping baby. He was too young to decipher which parent he took after, but he was a nice shade of a light caramel, had a full mouth, little button nose, head full of curls and ears. Yep he definitely took after Chris's ears. Josh chuckled at that. Chris spoke up "Sheva and the boys will be monitored for perhaps another day or so then we're going home" Claire looked towards her brother "if you need me to come over and help out I can, maybe I can fix my schedule to I can be there for you four" "Claire!" Leon had said a little loudly "don't even think about over exerting yourself" Chris looked sharply at Claire, but didn't say anything. "Leon, no!" she had said. "Claire" Chris had growled out "is there something you want to tell me baby sister?" "um no" she answered a little too fast "Claire" Chris had pressed giving her the scowl that got her to tell him everything" she sighed out loud and cast her gaze towards the ceiling "Chris, Leon and I are expecting our first child" "Oh you're adopting?" Chris had asked, I mean there was no way his baby sister was pregnant right? Her and Leon weren't doing the nasty right? "No Chris, we're not adopting, I'm pregnant" Claire had said blushing, she looked over and Leon and to her surprise he had a stain of red on his cheeks. He quickly looked down at JD to try and hide his blush. Chris' eyebrow quirked, if his baby sister was pregnant that meant that she and Leon were doing the nasty! He narrowed his eyes and looked between Leon and Claire "gah! What the hell, my baby sister is gonna have a baby!" "Chris!, I'm 32years old, I'm not a baby anymore you know" "whose having a baby?" Sheva had said yawning. Everyone had turned their attention to her. "Good to see your awake little sister" Josh had spoken up. Sheva yawned again and took in her surroundings "I knew it Claire I just knew it! Congrats you two!" "Sheva! My baby sister is having a baby!" "News flash Chris, your baby sister is a grown woman!" Sheva had told him. Just then JD had started fussing about "uh oh, someone looks a little irritated" Leon had said looking down at his nephew. "I think he wants to eat now or something" Leon had walked over to the bed and handed the baby over to Sheva. He walked over to Claire and took her hand "see you two later we gotta go. Beautiful boys Sheva, I guess you and bonehead did a good job" Leon had said walking toward the door pulling Claire along too. Josh took this as his cue to also leave. He handed CJ to his father. He wished them both congratulations then took his leave.

**AN: well watcha gaiz and gurls think?! R and R please. love you all. thanks ciao**


End file.
